The diary
by Suzie74
Summary: Harry is stuck with his Godfather for the summer. While cleaning the attic he finds a diary and discovers that people are not who they appear to be. Friends become enemies and old rivals become closer than he thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter.. and will make no money or become famous from this story..boo hoo ;)**

**I found this story on my other account.. anyone who had read my other stuff knows i'm usually a snarry girl but i still loved it..so i've re-edited it. **

**Tell me what you think..;) Sorry to people that author alert me if this was published twice, my computer crashed so published it again..sorry ;(**

**warning .. bit of fantasy action at the moment...will deserve it's M rating in later chapters .**

Harry stretched, feeling muscles lengthen and ache at the strain. He had been visiting Grimmauld Place. A barely suppressed yawn slipped from his mouth as he stared at the dusty bedroom ceiling. Frustration building steadily and the urge to do something, anything to relieve the boredom of being there. Dumbledore had informed Harry in no uncertain terms that he would be staying there for the duration of the summer...no trips, no going out.

_no bloody life!_

Harry could not deny that he loved being here with Sirius, his heart still skipped a beat at the thought that he had come so close to losing him in the department of mysteries that night, nearly 3 years ago still awoke some nights, covered in sweat, heart threatening to burst from his chest and the vision of that one brief moment, Sirius had fallen back through the veil and was gone. Thankfully, that night Harry had pushed him over and Bellatrix's curse had missed the glad to be with Sirius, he desperately had hoped now that he was nearly 17, he would have a chance to go and have a life

**FLASHBACK**

_**Harry paced frantically outside Dumbledore's office, chanting to himself, his voice hushed in the empty corridor.**_

_**"Please don't make me go back to them, please, please"**_

_**Harry didn't know what he would do if he had to go back to the Dursley's for another summer. Dudley's abuse had gotten worse and he had began to make Harry feel uncomfortable with the strange leers he gave him**_

_**."Bloody great...I find out I like men and Dudley fancies me...eeewwww that just wrong!"A shadow crossed his face, he gasped and stepped back. Taking in the sight of the formidable dark robes of Professor Snape.**_

_**"What wonderful reflexes you have Mr Potter, I surprised that with your constant ability to have your head in the clouds that the Dark Lord has not succeeded in killing you" the smooth dark voice dripped with disdain. **_

_**Great Greasy Bat! Harry thought as he followed him into Dumbledore's office.**_

_**"Harry, my dear boy...lemon drop?" Dumbledore smiled as he welcomed them inside "Ahh Severus..I see you got my message, tea?"**_

_"__**No, thank you Sir" They both replied.**_

_**"Harry, I have great news for you..no Dursley's this summer".**_

_**Harry nearly ran across the room and hugged the man, he went to move forward, stopping when he saw Snape glaring at him from the corner of his eye.**_

_**"Fantastic! can I be with Sirius?" Harry's head already filled with all the things he could do with his godfather, so preoccupied with planning all the fun he would have that he almost missed the reply**_

_**"Well, yes, but I must insist that you do not leave Grimmald Place..at all during the time," Harry went to protest, "Voldemort is still a huge threat for you, it will be safer...I'm sorry, Harry but its for your own good."**_

_**"But...the burrow. I said I would see Ron," Harry felt the tears threatening to brim in his eyes, his heart sinking as he whispered the next words, " I want a life."**_

_**"A LIFE!" Dumbledore shouted, making Harry stumble back with the shock. **_

_**Dumbledore never shouts at me, he thought miserably.**_

_**"FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"**_

_**Harry stared at his feet, his cheeks flaming , he looked up and saw a look on Snape's face that he never thought he would ever see...sympathy.**_

**End of Flashback**

_so here I am stuck here...bored shitless and its only the first week._

He got out of bed and wondered what job's he would have for today, his arms, shoulders and thighs still sore from cleaning the attic. Sirius deciding that while he had the time with Harry he would clean Grimmauld Place, the back breaking work from yesterday giving Harry a painfully reminder every time he moved.

_Oh the diary...didn't even get a chance to read it yet._

The dusty box sat in the corner of his room, having found it packed in a trunk. Hidden at the back of the attic, surrounding and obscured by piles of junk. Curious, Harry had asked Sirius about it, His Godfather insisting that he didn't recognise the box. His curiosity pecked, Harry had taken the box to his room to inspect it, the large ornate chest was made of a dark oak. Surprised when Harry opened it to reveal a name carved into the inside of the lid, determined to ask the man when he saw him.

**This chest belongs to Remus Lupin**

If found please return to rightful owner.

A Various collection of objects littered the inside of the dusty box, Harry eyes immediately drawn to two things, a black velvet smaller box tucked in the corner and a red leather bound diary. Opening the large book expecting to see Remus' sprawling print written inside, stunned by a elegant, flowing script, the name on the inside not Remus'.

**This diary belongs to Melody Angeline LeVell**

**Aged 15 (nearly sixteen.. three months away!)**

**Private and strictly need to know information contained.. Do not touch or I'll hex your boobs off. that's right I mean you Rebecca Nott!**

_Nott? As in Theodore Nott?_

_Who the hell is Melody LeVell and why does Remus have her diary?_

Disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of the floo flaring to life, Remus' voice echoed through the house. Harry was glad of someone new to talk to, not that he didn't love his time with Sirius but reliving his Marauder's days was losing it's appeal.

_James and I did this…it was so funny when we pulled that prank on Snivellous._

Berating himself for feeling so mean about his godfather, knowing that the man was just as much a prisoner as he was. During his conversations with Sirius, Harry had discovered that Remus came to visit a lot even warranting his own room in the house. Not that it seemed that he stayed much in it, Harry surmised that he either left or sometimes slept on the settee downstairs. Rousing himself from his bed to go down and see the two men, hoping that this time there would be something exciting to do, praying for news from the burrow.

Sirius sat moodily at the kitchen table, looking at Remus with a frown on his face, blue eyes watching the pacing werewolf. Harry stopped just outside the door, out of his line of sight but close enough to hear.

"I've already said I haven't seen the box." Sirius huffed out, bringing his hand to his face in frustration. Obvious by his Godfather's face that he was expected an argument about it . Harry's ears pricked up at the mention of the box.

_could he mean the one I found? why is he so upset? _

"You know that the contents are important...I promised to look after it," his voice trailed off muffled by his hand to his face, Sirius' eye softened as he took in his friend's demeanour, "...You know when.." Harry strained forward, unable to hear the next words.

Sirius got up and walked over to Remus, lifting his arms and wrapping them lightly around his friend. Remus automatically wrapped his around Sirius's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. Harry smiled at the gesture between the two men, glad to see that they had fully restored their earlier friendship. Then they did something that nearly made Harry swallow his tongue. Remus lifted his face and looked up to Sirius, who sighed and leaned in lightly brushing his lips with his own.

_shit...they're kissing...I must be dreaming...right that's it.. dreaming...I'll wake up in a minute all snug in my bed_

Harry's heart began to race at the sight, Sirius' hand gripping Remus' coat tightly, his knuckles white with the intensity of his grasp. The brushing of lips deepening into a heated embrace, both men closing their eyes and surrendering to the moment.

_I will not watch two attractive men kiss ..attractive.. I shouldn't see them like that... they're both sodding hot...bad Harry...oh god I think I just saw tongue.. yep definitely tongue.. wow Remus is going to eat Sirius's face off...oh god. I will not get hard, I will not get hard!_

The words a chant in Harry's head as his body responded to the vision in front of him, Remus pushing Sirius against the edge of the table and a low moan escaped from his Godfather made Harry's cock twitch. Embarrassed and ashamed at spying on the private moment, Harry moved back slowly from the doorway, hoping to beat a hasty retreat. When a pop next to him made him jump.

Kreacher stood glaring at him "Master Potter is wanting breakfast?" Harry shook his head, lifting his hands in a shushing gesture.

Kreacher looked through the kitchen door and scowled. "I see Master Black," he spat his name with disdain, his face full of disgust "Is already eating" a with that he disappeared with a pop and a huff.

Harry suddenly got a huge fit of the giggles, clasping his hand over his mouth trying to keep the noise inside.

_who knew Kreacher could be funny..at least my hard on has gone down._

That thought just made Harry laugh harder."where were you in potions class when I needed you?"

"Something funny?" Sirius said casually in the doorway, Harry noted that his mouth looked a bit red and bitten, and had to fight the blush he could feel building.

"Just remembering a joke Ron told me...nothing interesting." Harry looked up and saw Remus standing just behind Sirius in the kitchen, trying to adjust his clothes.

"I think I might have a shower before breakfast, if that's ok" Harry said over his shoulder as he bounded back up the stairs, he could feel his face flaming. There was no way at that moment he could have sat with them, it was all so confusing and he needed time to think._and wank? _

_...no,no,no I will not wank over them...I want to look at that __diary._

Thankful of thinking of a distraction from the errant thoughts that were filling his head, the sound of Sirius' moans reverberating deep inside him and his heart still pounded loudly in his chest. Eyes instantly fixed on the diary it was just where he had left it, on the nightstand by the bed. Bound in red leather, it appeared old and well used. He had only got as far as looking at the first page before going down for breakfast. His stomach growled reminding him that he had not eaten. Ignoring its increasing rumbles, determined not to go down until both of the men were not around to see his flushed face, frightened that they would see it written all over his face.

**March 23rd **

**God, Binns is so boring If I have to sit through another boring lesson, I'm performing a séance and ridding the world of that teacher. Rachel (such a know it all) keeps insisting that we need to learn this..why? She never answers when I ask...I personally think she doesn't know.**

**On a more serious note...I dreamt about him again.**

**This time we were by the lake, I had just walked out of the water and my nightdress was stuck to me, when I looked down you could see everything but I didn't feel embarrassed just really turned on. He was standing there waiting for me with his arms open, wearing just a pair of jeans...why jeans...I've never seen him in anything but robes...Rachel again says I really fancy muggles and its some sort of repressed thing.**

**What a load of crap.. I said earning one of those 'I'm right, you're wrong' scowls.. its because I think he would look so sexy in just them...tight and black, showing his muscled legs and how hard he is for me...I wonder if he's really that big.. I hope he is. Back to my dream**

_About time...this is really interesting...even if she is a girl _

I **walked straight into his arms, like I belonged there. He felt so strong and warm against my wet skin, I rubbed myself up against him and he moaned...I swear diary that moan goes straight between my legs, making me wetter and ready for him. "lie down" he says, his voice husky and strained.**

**I slide down him and brush my breasts against his chest.. he's so hard, his jeans bulging. I want to taste him and I tell him. He laughs and looks down at me. "Next time" he whispers in my ear as he lays me back on the grass, lifting my night dress over my head, leaving me naked beneath him. I don't feel ashamed though, his eyes seem to drink in every inch of me. My legs open unconsciously, he fits between them and I can feel his cock pushing against me through the rough material of the jeans. He kisses me, long sweet kisses and I feel like a could just melt in his arms. I want to move and wiggled against him, his breath puffs into my mouth as he moans. Then I can feel him twitch against me, long and thick, rubbing just in the right spot.**

"Harry, are you coming down for breakfast!" Remus shouted from downstairs. Harry looked at the diary, sighing and popped it under his mattress.

_can't let anyone find it till I've read it...steamy stuff...even I'm turned on...that mysterious man._

Reluctantly, Harry put the diary under his bed , the desire to read more at the forefront of his mind as he went down to have his breakfast.

Harry lay in bed, trying to sleep, the covers pushed down low on his hips. Chest bare due to the heat, sweat cooling on his skin. He tried to get the diary out of his head. Sirius had kept him busy all day and he had collapsed into bed earlier but now sleep seemed to be evading him.

_maybe I should read a bit more...or should I try and clear my mind_

Harry nearly laughed out loud at that thought, smiling as he remembered the last failed occlumency lesson.

_**Flashback**_

_**"You're not trying hard enough!" Snape spat, his face bright red as he seethed at Harry.**_

_**Harry lay panting on the floor, he glared up at the man. Frustrated and angry at the potion master's attitude towards his training, training he hadn't asked for anyway.**_

_**"You never give me time!" He retorted.**_

_**Snape sneered down at him, raising an eyebrow and the disdain was written all over his face.**_

"_**TIME! Do you think the Dark Lord will give you time, Potter!"**_

_**Harry struggled to stand ,he'd be damned if he'd lay on the floor and take Snape's shit.**_

_**"Then help me.. you bastard!" Harry snapped his jaw shut as the last word shot out of his mouth.**_

_**Fuck.. he's going to kill me. Harry thought, bracing himself for the hexing he was about to receive.**_

_**Then Snape did something he'd never of expected, he laughed. Harry opened his eyes that he hadn't been aware had been squeezed shut. Snape stood there in front of him with a smile on his face.**_

_**"Well done Mr Potter, finally got a backbone," a small smile on the dour man's face, Harry wondered if he had been hexed and was already dead, "Now lets talk about how to help you clear your muddled mind."**_

"_**You mean like hypnosis?" Harry asked, dubious about letting Snape put him in a trance. Visions of walking around his office clucking like a chicken appeared in his head. He nearly laughed out loud and found himself smiling at Snape.**_

_"__**Don't be silly Potter…Why would I use muggle hocus pocus," he replied , his voice strangely strained, "Surely there must be something that you do that completely relaxes you," he continued by making a crude hand gesture. **_

_**Harry nearly choked on his own saliva, his mind nearly shutting down when he realized what he was suggesting.**_

_**I can't believe he's telling me to wank...my life couldn't get any weirder.**_

_**End flashback**_

Harry lay there with a grin on his face, his hand slowly travelling down his chest. A shudder passed through him as he dragged a fingernail across his nipple. Shoving the covers down to the foot of the bed, he gazed down to his erection that was tenting the front of his pyjama's. Pre-come leaking from the head ,soaking through the material causing a patch to appear. He pushed them down, past his thighs until they joined the covers. The cooler air brushing over his heated erection, the sensation making him bit his lip to hold in the moan. He gasped and arched his back as he wrapped a callused hand around his dripping length. The friction wasn't right because its was too dry, he brought his hand up and licked his palm. His taste buds and tongue savouring the bitter taste of the fluid gathered at the head of his engorged length. He closed his eyes as he slowly pumped his shaft, thinking of someone else's hand, rough like his. Imagining dry lips against his, tongues duelling and tasting him.

"Oh..yes..yes." he whimpered, his voice low and husky.

He moaned, thankful for remembering to cast a silencing charm before bed. He thought about the diary and the description of the mystery man, dark and hidden in the shadows. Harry wondered what it would feel like to have the weight of a man on top of him, cocks rubbing against each other as they kissed.

"Fuck." the words spilled from his lips at the thought of someone touching him, fingers gripping his skin firmly and tightly.

The dark man would take control, pinning his hands above his head, kissing down his neck. Harry's hand moved faster, chasing his release. Imagining lips sliding down his chest, licking his nipples, Harry reached up and licked his fingers then ran them over his nipples. His breath coming in pants as the fantasy progressed. A vision of hot mouth suddenly engulfing his cock, Harry nearly screamed at the image in his head, he pictured reaching down to run his hand through jet black hair.

He could feel his release approaching, that tingling tight feeling in his balls and abdomen. Suddenly the picture in his head changed, instead of dark hair, it became soft blonde almost white hair, Harry couldn't stop his hand, his body desperate to come. In his mind's eyes he looked down to see blue almost grey eyes filled with lust as he thrust in and out of the willing mouth. His eyes snapped open, just as his orgasm hit, back arching and spurting all over his chest, powerless to stop. Mind reeling as he realised that he knew he had seen those eyes before. Weakly, he stopped touching himself, his balls still emptying themselves. As his heart rate returned to normal, he managed to cast a scourgify before succumbing to sleep. The last thought filling his mind, causing a strange butterfly feeling in his stomach and his mind to feel jumbled.

_I just came thinking of Draco bloody Malfoy...my life is over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings.. m/m slash..rl/sb )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**June 19****th**

I **can't believe what happened today. I know I haven't written much in ages. Busy, busy that's my life. ha ha**

**He kissed me, I thought I might pass out after. I was waiting in the potions class to sort my extra credit assignment. (bum kissing, Rebecca calls it...I hate that girl sometimes)**

**When he appeared behind me, I nearly jumped a foot off the ground. But it was worth it to see his smile, he laughed. He wanted to know why I was there, so I started to talk to him about my idea for mass production of potions for St Mungo's. Suddenly he leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine. I think I might have squeaked (but that's between you and me diary)**

**He looked surprised, like he hadn't meant to do it or he thought I might be mad. I told him that I really liked it and admitted that I had thought about him doing that for the past year. HE BLUSHED! can you imagine...though I reckon my face was redder.**

**Oh, I've got to go..lunch!**

Harry almost growled with frustration, he had been reading the diary for nearly a week now. Just boring school stuff, some talk about dreams but no details and know she kisses the mystery man. He was tempted to flick ahead but thought he might miss some clue.

_I wonder if she was there when my parents were?_

That thought made Harry's race at the idea of having something that could have some mention of his parents.

_That would explain why Remus has the diary.. well no it wouldn't. who gives someone else their diary?_

Arms braced behind his head, he thought about trying to sleep. Since his weird Malfoy sex fantasy he had been reluctant to sleep or wank. Letting out a heartfelt and frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes trying to relax. A bang startled him, he sat up, body on alert. Holding his breath, he strained to listen to the darkened house, Remus and Sirius had gone to bed hours ago. There it was again, a thud, then another. Harry cautiously climbed out of bed, grabbing his wand from the nightstand next to him. Hedwig looked down from her place on top of the wardrobe.

"Get ready to get help." He whispered.

Slowly, every muscles taut he opened his bedroom door, to reveal the dark landing. Sirius' room was just across the way. As stealthily as possible he tiptoed towards it, eyes scanning all around. Sirius' door stood open a fraction, just enough to see inside.

_Oh god_

Harry nearly fainted, through the gap he could clearly see Sirius thrusting into Remus. Sirius,glistening in the candlelight was on his knees behind Remus, who was on all fours, head resting against his forearms. Sirius let out a long moan and sped up his thrusts, causing Remus to buck back and whimper. Falling forward over Remus's back, Siirus grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling Remus' head up exposing his throat which he proceeded to bite and lick. Harry didn't know what to do, he knew he should walk back to his room but the sight mesmerised him. He could see Sirius's shaft sliding in and out of Remus' clenching entrance. Slick looking and very long, Harry realized that he too was rock hard and aching for release. Sirius reached down and Remus let out a husky growl. The lust filled noise made Harry surmise that Sirius now had his hand wrapped around Remus' cock. He thrust harder and harder, grunting with the effort, Remus moving up the bed with the force of it.

"Harder, faster...christ Siri. Fuck me!" Remus pleaded, Harry felt his cock harden further than he ever thought possible.

"You want it harder baby?" Sirius panted, his body shining with sweat.

"Yes...yes.. oh Merlin." Remus threw his head back, let out a long moan, his back arching and he almost screamed his release. Harry couldn't breath, the scent of sex filling the heated room. Sirius jerked forward twice more and then was still. Lying prone across Remus' back, he weakly kissed his shoulders.

"Love you Moony" he whispered.

"Mmm me too" Remus' sleepily replied, the sound of slowing breaths echoed loudly in the silent house.

Harry stepped backwards and turned running back to his room, quietly he shut the door. He was trembling all over and could barely stand. Jamming one hand in his mouth, and the other down his pyjama bottoms. One stroke and he nearly fell with the force of his orgasm. His mind slowly returning, the taste of blood on his tongue and his balls twitched weakly. Fascinated and horrified eyes gazed at the bite marks gracing his hand, a single of blood running down his wrist. Shakily, he crawled into bed, not even bothering to clean himself up and wondered how he would face them in the morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast the next day was a quiet affair, Harry mortified at the events last night, found that he couldn't even make eye contact with either of the two men. The two men seemed to sense the mood, the room deafeningly quiet, Harry's heart plummeted as he heard Remus clear his throat.

"Harry, look at me." Remus asked,gently.

Harry struggled to lift his head, eyes scanning around the room, looking anywhere but at Remus.

"Harry," He asked again, reaching across the table to lightly touch his forearm, his hand warm and reassuring. He lowered his eyes, staring into soft amber ones, "About last night.." Remus began in a hushed tone. Harry felt his heart stop, face flame and hoped fervently for the ground to open up swallowing him.

_Shit.. shit…they know.. they'll think I'm a pervert._

The hand tightened just a fraction, to get his attention.

"I.m…so …sss. ooorrry" he stammered, throat threatening to close, he wanted to get up and run far from them. Remus must have read his mind, and pulled him closer, hands moving up to his shoulders.

"shhhh, Harry…its ok." His measured quiet tone, slowing Harry's heart.

Sirius had sat next to him, his body close enough for Harry to smell the jasmine shampoo that he sometimes used, his presence subconsciously relaxing him further. He turned to look at him, reluctant and nervous to see anger or disappointment on his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry.." Harry blurted, desperate for them to forgive him. Images of being tossed out and disowned by the two people he now considered to be his family, next to the Weasleys. These two men that were there just for him, that understood and wanted him.

"Its ok, its our fault really," Remus explained "But someone forgot to shut the door," He gave Sirius a pointed look.

Sirius look indignant, squaring his shoulder and huffing out "You forgot the sodding silencing spell!".

Harry sat between the two, watching the verbal sparing match that had erupted between. Accusations, good natured , highly imaginative insults flew back and forth. Harry felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, threatening to become an all out grin, they were clearly so comfortable and happy with each other that even during a disagreement it shone brightly making Harry feel that he could never be happier anywhere but with them.

"Hairy bitch!" Sirius shouted, while trying not to fall off his chair, his voice strained with the giggles that wanted to burst forth.

"Fleabag!" Remus managed to retort before guffawing heartily, Harry unable to stop his own laughs emerging. They both turned to look at him grinning madly, Sirius' stuttering to a halt long enough to mutter.

"Laugh it up, Peeping Potter" then laughed even harder, breath hiccuping and shoulders shaking.

Harry's heart fell for a brief second, then realizing that they had forgiven him already, enough to joke and break then tension. He laughed long , loud until the need for oxygen won out and they slowed to hitching little giggles.

"How long?" He asked, curiously.

"How long have we been sleeping together or how long have we loved each other?" Sirius replied, Remus looked at him shocked for fraction of a second, face beaming when he heard the word 'love', unconsciously moving and reaching to touch him. Hand stroking Sirius' thigh in affectionate way, Harry smiled.

"Both?" tone nervous, wondering about over stepping boundaries and asking personal questions. Both men didn't seem offended in the slightest, Remus poured everyone a cup of tea.

"It began at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, he had assumed that it hadn't been a recent development. Sirius sat back, leaning into his chair, getting himself comfortable, sipping his tea, he told Harry the story of how it began.

"I think that I'd always been drawn to Moony even before I realized I liked men in that way," He smiled in Moony's direction, the smile returned with much fondness."I went through the usual confused feeling stage, shagging girls to see if it would make any difference," He paused "As you witnessed last night it didn't " His voice filled with laughter.

"How old were you when you realized you liked men?" Harry asked trying to sound casual. Sirius' eyes lit up briefly ,a quizzical expression passed fleetingly, he locked eyes with Remus, some sort of unspoken conversation between them.

"Harry, do you like men?" He asked, an understanding look making Harry sigh.

"yes, I think I do."

Sirius clapped him heartily on the back, Remus smiled knowingly.

"Good for you pup!" he shouted out happily. Surprised at his reaction, he took a mouthful of tea only to promptly spit it across the table when Sirius asked, " Got your eye on anyone?" Harry started to shake his head, "Like a certain blond slytherin?"

Harry's tea spewed forth, he started to choke, Remus rushing over to pat him on the back. Harry glared at Sirius with watery eyes, he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was just kidding," seeing Harry still didn't look impressed he continued "Honest, honest, just winding you up.. as if you'd go for a Malfoy." Harry blushed, luckily his face was already a shocking shade of red from choking so he thought he may have gotten away with it.

_Blond hair running through my fingers, his hot mouth wrapped around my cock, bobbing up and down, tongue flicking across the weeping head._

"Harry, are you ok?" Remus asked with a trace of concern in his voice. Harry nodded his head vigorously, not just to answer but to try a remove the images flashing in his head.

"Bloody hell Siri…are you trying to kill the lad!"

Sirius gave a sheepish smile, casually drinking his tea.

"Anyway Pads, you're one to talk…I seem to remember sometime in fourth year where you spent 3 months following Lucius round, panting like the dog you are." Remus reclined back in his own chair, air of smug satisfaction. Sirius decided to recreate Harry's earlier tea spitting incident, managing to get his all over himself too.

"Cheers Moony," He looked at Harry, smile in his eyes, he winked, "well, Lucius may have been a bastard but he was a sexy bastard."

Harry was tempted to ask whether anything ever happened between them but didn't want to draw attention to his own plight regarding a certain Malfoy.

"Very funny.. but Malfoy's straight anyway," He noticed a look pass between the two men, a look full of knowledge. "Right?"

"Well, he's like Moony here. He like's both flavours." Harry was surprised, he had expected out of Sirius and Remus that Sirius would be the bi-sexual one.

"Did you ever get to be with him?" he asked tentatively, using the new found facts to ask his own questions. Sirius looked forlorn for a brief second, Remus laughed and answered for him.

"Didn't stand a chance.. Lucius was already with someone by then."

Harry nodded " Oh I see…Narcissa?"

Remus laughed even louder, Sirius glaring at him, the werewolf's hysterics stopping long enough to breath out between laughs.

"Not quite…it was Snape." Harry was thankful for not having taken another mouthful of tea.

_Snape's gay…is everyone?_

Just as Sirius was about to pass comment, the floo flared to life. Kingsley's head appearing.

"Gentlemen,I have something important to discuss.. may I come through?"

"Of course Kings." Sirius gestured with a wave of his hand.

"Could Harry leave the room?" Kings;ey asked with a small amount of obvious embarrassment. Harry saw Sirius' body language change, shoulders squaring preparing to argue, he reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Its ok, I have stuff to do anyway" he retreated up to his room, anger bubbling beneath the surface.

_Why am I not allowed to hear? Its going to be about me anyway!_

Flinging himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillow he sighed. Raised voices drifted up the stairs, the loudest being Sirius, a deep voice shouting back, sounding distinctly like Snape. Straining to hear, Harry lifted his head, the muffled shouts drifting up the stairs. A door slammed, footsteps coming up the stairs, his face still buried, waiting for Sirius to barge into his room.

"Well,well,well..fancy meeting you here Potter" A cool voice sneered.

Harry felt his heart plummet, slowly lifting his head to take in the image of the casually leaning in his doorway and immaculately dressed, an air as if he owned the place. Haughty sneer firmly on his face, star of his recent fantasies.. Draco Malfoy.

Harry's heart plummeted, anger bubbling up again. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He almost winced at the tone he used. Draco flinched for a fraction of a second before schooling his features into his normal arrogant bastard smirk. Harry noticed that he looked a little more dishevelled than usual, hair slightly mussed, brow furrowing when his eyes strayed to splashes of blood on his right trouser leg.

_He's been hurt?_

Harry instantly felt bad, obviously something had happened, something that would warrant his need to be at Grimmauld Place. He sat up, going to walk towards him, Draco stepped back, scared look flashing across his features.

_He thinks you're going to hurt him_

Nearly snorting with laughter at the irony, Harry put up his hand to show he did not have his wand. Draco's posture changed, shoulders slumped, he let out a shaky breath, blushing when he realized that he was being scrutinized from the bed.

"As if I want to stay in this dump Potter!" He spat out the last word with ill contained venom. Harry reconsidering his sympathy nearly bit back, curse on the tip of his tongue. Stopping when he realized that he was going to try and be the better man. Eyebrow quirked, seemingly surprised at his lack of response, Draco huffed an angry breath.

"Are you injured?" Harry enquired after drawing in a calming breath, determined not to be effected by him. Draco appeared confused, looking at Harry as if he had grown an extra head, "There's blood on your trouser leg" Harry pointed, Draco looked down, face shot up suddenly looking panicked, shaking visibly. Unsure of what to do, Harry stood automatically reaching out to comfort him, his mind screaming.

_What are you doing? He'll hex you! It's Malfoy_

His body ignoring the warning , put his hands on Draco's shoulders, unconsciously noting how firm and broad he had become. Wild grey eyes stared into his, the pink tinge darkening on his face, his eyes began to tear. The instantly it was gone, eyes hard, shoulders straightened, furiously, he pushed Harry away. Abruptly turning and storming out of the room. Sitting shakily on the bed, head in his hands, Harry wondered what the hell had just happened. Suddenly annoyed with the way Draco had behaved, he dived off the bed in pursuit.

He found Draco sitting at the top of the stairs, he was about to shout at him, when he turned, lifting his finger to his lips in a shushing 's temper flared, about to let rip, when he realized he could hear the order talking. Glaring, he sat down next to Draco, huffing indignantly, Draco raised an eyebrow before turning away to stare back down in the direction of the kitchen, voices drifting.

"He can't stay here!" Sirius' loud voice made Harry wince, turning to look at Draco frowning next to him."They'll kill each other!" Sirius continued, verbalising Harry's thoughts.

"Shall I turn him over to the Dark Lord then?, I'm sure he would love to finish what he started tonight." Snape's cutting remark silencing everyone.

Astonished, Harry whipped his head round to look at Draco.

"Voldemort tried to kill you?" He whispered, voice hitching.

Draco stared straight ahead and nodded briskly, body language clear that this matter was not up for discussion. Harry nearly saying something, closed his mouth, determined that it would be discussed later. Harry was surprised to hear Molly's voice joining the argument.

"Shame on you Sirius!" She admonished, Harry almost felt sorry for his godfather. "That poor boy has just lost his mother!"

Draco's breath hitched beside him, Harry not hearing the rest of the conversation, held his breath as he turned to see a sobbing Draco.

No sound escaping, tears running down his cheeks, trembling, whole body shaking with despair. Harry instinctively moved closer to him and wrapped his arm loosely around his shoulders, not wanting to frighten him and unsure of how he would respond. They sat for what seemed hours, neither moving nor speaking until Draco's sobs trailed off into little hitching breaths. Harry still holding him, felt strangely empty when Draco pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve, not making eye contact. He stood up on unsteady legs, slowly walking down the stairs, pausing just in the doorway of the kitchen, Harry heard his quiet tones floating up the stairs to him.

"Thank you…Potter.".

Harry sat for awhile on the stairs, not wanting to go back to his room, trying to tell himself that it wasn't because he was worried about Draco. Buttocks asleep, eyes drooping when people started leaving, hearing the tell tale roar of floo powder. Harry shifted, getting up on dead legs, wobbled down to the kitchen. Sirius opened the door, before he had the chance to knock, he looked tired and Harry noted just a tiny bit drunk.

"What are you doing down here?" scent of fire whisky on his breath.

"I wanted to know what happened?" Harry whispered, tentative, glazed blue eyes regarded him. Sirius turned, looking into the kitchen, Harry glancing around him, Molly was fussing over Draco who was sitting in the most comfortable chair, directly beside the fireplace. He looked numb, eyes staring off into space, hand clutching a cup of tea that Molly had been reheating over and over again. Sirius shut the door behind him, closing Harry out on the hallway with him, gesturing for him to follow into the drawing room. Harry sat opposite him, Sirius poured himself another drink, Harry realized that he was upset, his drinking always increased when he was distraught.

"Mrs Malfoy is dead?" Harry said in a quiet voice. Sirius looked at him startled, but made no comment about him having eavesdropped, he nodded, "Why?" Sirius sat down, sighed, took a large gulp of his drink.

"Lucius is a spy." Harry gasped, Sirius looked at him, his shock must have been evident on his face, "Vold.." He paused, eyes closed, face strained before continuing, "Voldemort found out, word had gotten to Lucius' contact in the order," He took another swallow, looking at Harry as if unsure how much to tell him.

"Tell me." his tone pleading.

"The word got to his contact too late, the Ministry's Special squad arrived just after Voldemort.." his voice broke with emotion, he took a deep breath, visibly steeling himself to tell the rest. Harry's heart began to pound, a sick feeling deep in his stomach. He wanted to tell Sirius to stop, that he didn't need to know anymore.

"He'd tortured Cissa first, having McNair and Dolohov.." eyes turned away from Harry "Rape her, then he killed her in front of Draco." He whispered the last part. Harry's hands clenched by his sides, a rage he had never felt before rising inside, magic flared wildly, Sirius glass shattered, spraying him with fire whisky.

"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted out, jumping up to help him.

Sirius looked at him with a quizzical expression, he patted him on the shoulders assuring him that he was fine. He pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess, sitting calmly back down. Harry flopped back onto the sofa, heart still thundering in his chest.

"Ministry Special Squad?" He suddenly asked, Sirius jumped slightly.

" A special team that the Ministry formed about 5 years ago, made up of unspeakables and the best aurors, they're all order members too."

"You mean like Tonks and Moody?" Sirius chuckled, without his usual humour, Harry surmised that nothing would seem funny after the night he'd had.

"Nothing like them Harry, these guys are tough, undercover, special skills, the lot.,rumour is that even death eaters are scared of them."

Harry was intrigued, made a mental note to find out about these aurors, wondering if maybe he could become one after Hogwarts. He tried to stifle a yawn, Sirius noticing gave him a tired smile of his own.

"Bed!" He ordered, Harry stood and gave him a mock salute, Sirius laughed but neither hearts were really in it. Harry walked past the kitchen door, noting it was still closed, trudging up the stairs with what felt like lead filled legs. Prepared to fall into bed, without dreams hopefully, he skidded to a halt when he realized that there was now an extra bed in his room. A bed that held a pale, sleeping Draco Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

**huge thanks to everyone that reviewed ,alerted and favourited this story. cheers ;)**

**warning.. m/m slash..hp/dm :)**

The dipping of his mattress woke Harry, the room pitch black, his heart stopped beating in his chest. His mind jumbled, trying to remember where he'd put his wand. A cool hand touched his chest, sliding under his tee shirt, just resting against his skin. Harry gulped, the sound seemingly loud in the quiet of the room.

"Shhh Potter." Draco's soft, sleepy voice whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling the shell and Harry shuddered at the sensation.

His skin, goose pimpled all over, he realized that his nipples had hardened, painfully aware that one of Draco's fingers was resting just next to one. Neither of them moved, Harry wondered if Draco had fallen asleep, his breaths were slow and even. His thoughts torn between knowing that Draco had been through a hell of an ordeal ,probably not thinking very clearly because of it and the intoxicating feeling of his warm soft body pressing lightly against his. Then Draco moved closer, hands splaying out more across his chest, the tip of a finger brushing lightly over his nipple, the nub hardened more and Harry moaned. Silence filled the room, Harry held his breath, waiting for inevitable scream that would follow from Draco. No sound, Draco nestled closer, Harry now convinced that Draco was sleeping and had slept walked into his bed. Holding back a shout when a hot tongue dragged along his neck, followed by a quiet humming noise, Draco apparently expressing his appreciation for the taste of his skin.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? What are you doing?" Harry's hushed tones still sounding so loud, part of him berating himself for drawing attention to the current predicament.

_Why am I saying anything… he's licking my neck!_

Draco murmured into his neck, lips soft, the tip of his tongue tracing his skin as he formed the words.

"Just touch me, please." the last word whispered with such a pleading tone that Harry couldn't push him away. Gently reaching to cup Draco's chin, tilting his head to look at him, stunned to find himself staring into sad, grey eyes shining in the moonlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains. Harry's heart began beating a loud drumbeat in his chest, possessed with a all consuming urge, Harry leaned up to delicately brushed his lips against his and then pulled back to gauge his reaction. Draco was staring at him in wonder, eyes almost glittering while a single tear fell, sliding down his porcelain cheek. Harry ran his finger over the trail it had left. Draco pulled him up, chest to chest, knocking the air out of him, lips mashed together and Draco's tongue forcing itself into his mouth. Harry held on tightly, crushing his body to him, his breath exploding into Draco's mouth while his tongue slid alongside, letting Draco dominate the kiss. Both of them gasping when they came up for air, lips swollen and red.

"Harry." Draco whimpered, Harry felt a moan building his throat at the breath quality in the blonds' tone.

Reaching up to trace his fingertip along Draco's lips, a tongue peeped out to lap at the finger and unable to contain it any longer, Harry's lust filled whimper echoing in his ears. His cock already hard, just from the kiss strained against the fabric of his pyjama bottoms. Curious to see the whether the blond was having a similar reaction, he shyly looked down to Draco's groin. Shocked and further aroused by the sight of Draco's cock outlined through his bottoms, looking long and thick, Harry swallowed the groan that he felt building deep in his chest.

"Malfoy…I.." Harry's words abruptly halted by Draco crushing their chests together, this time he moved so he was straddling Harry. The change in position placed their cocks against each other, they both stopped moving, identical glazed expressions on their faces as they gazed into each other's shell shocked eyes. Draco was the first to move, a subtle pushing of his cock harder against Harry's and his hips shot up automatically thrusting into Draco. The only sounds in the room were their whimpers and panting breath as they rutted against each other.

Harry reached down, driven by desire and pulled his pyjama down just enough to free his aching length, the head dripping. Draco watched with a fire burning in his eyes, mouth opening in a silent gasp as Harry's cock sprang out of his pyjama's. Harry noted his fingers were shaking as he reached to do the same, fingers fumbling with the material, his cock so rigid he couldn't free it initially from its confines. Letting a long heart felt sigh as the cool air caressed his heated length.

"Oh." Draco gasped at the sensation.

With avid eyes, Harry took in the sight, memorizing every inch of his glorious shaft, long, thick and a pale pink colour except for the head which was dusky pink . Comparing himself, with slight disappointment, his own cock was of similar length but nowhere near as thick. Gulping, the image of that shaft breaching inside him and his pucker twitched at the idea. Balls suddenly felt tighter, he lifted his hips slightly to slide his cock along Draco's. They both moaned at the feeling of skin against skin, Draco scrambled to lift Harry's tee shirt up, the material bunching under his armpits and getting stuck, grunting with frustration before abandoning it. Draco slammed himself forward and crushed his own bare chest against him. Chest to chest and cock to cock, they brushed frantically against each other, both chasing their release.

"Mmm." Harry dragged his lips along Draco's smooth pale neck, the throbbing of the vein, beating against his lips and his moans filling Harry's ears. He breathlessly brushed his lips against Harry's, the gasps from both of them making it impossible to do anything but touch their lips to each other lightly. Determined to deepen the kiss, Harry thrust his tongue out, Draco automatically sucking it. Harry whimpered and thrust harder, his cock sliding through their combined pre-come and slipping under his balls, nudging Draco's tight pucker. The sensation for both of them, triggering their orgasms. Sucking Harry's tongue harder, they screamed into each others mouths. Harry's breath stuck in his chest, his climax intense as he spilled over Draco's balls.

"GUH!" Draco managed to grunt out, as he erupted lushly and the hot come splashing against his stomach caused Harry to buck up. The tip of Harry's cock, still spurting slid a fraction of an inch inside the hot velvet channel. Draco bit his tongue, back arching and his cock spurted weakly over Harry one last time.

"Yes, yes, yes." Draco mindlessly chanted, voice hoarse with lust.

Draco slumped forward, the intensity of his orgasm along with his tiredness from the events earlier making his head swim, Harry held him to his chest, listening to the thudding of their hearts. Neither spoke as if afraid to break the silence and their hearts slowly returned to normal. Draco lifted his sleepy head and kissed him, slow and languid until the bone weary exhaustion forced him to stop, letting out a yawn. Harry laughed at the vibration of it against his chest. Breaking the embrace, Harry reluctantly turned his body, so that Draco could lie beside him, Draco sighed and moved up close to Harry as if craving the contact. Harry felt strange, his mind racing, thinking about what this could mean.

_Do I like him?_

He set the alarm on his wand, to wake him early so that he could ask Draco to move back to his own bed, the prospect of being caught together making him feel sick. The idea of having to explain why Draco was in his bed, filling him with dread. Soft exhales informing him that he was now fast asleep, Harry yawned and winced at the feel of their combined cooling come on his skin, Gently casting a cleansing spell, Draco stirred briefly at the sensation and nestled more into him. Harry let out a tired yawn, his body succumbing to the lure of sleep, eyes drifting shut.

The sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains, seeking out his closed eyes alerted Harry to the fact it was morning. Without even having to move he sensed that he was the only occupant in bed, eye opening slightly, drawn to the other side of the room. Disappointed when he saw a neatly made bed but no Draco. Frown gracing his features, he sat up and noticed his wand on the nightstand. Realising that it was not under his pillow where he had left it last night, indicating that his alarm had gone off and Draco had placed it there.

_Why didn't he wake me?_

_Did I dream it all?_

With sleepy eyes he looked down at himself, accessing if he looked any different from last night, searching for some proof that it hadn't been just some erotic dream. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he reluctantly got out of bed, threw on a dressing gown and slowly made his way down stairs.

All ideas of it being some sort of fevered fantasy leaving his mind when he saw the blush that graced Draco's pale cheeks when he entered the kitchen. The blonds' head dropping down as if there was something fascinating about his toast, avoiding Harry's gaze. Instead of feeling the same embarrassment, Harry felt annoyed, sitting down with a huff, body tense and he grabbed viciously at a piece of toast.

"Err Good morning Harry." Tonks' cheerful voice bounced happily around the room. Harry found himself scowling, feeling instantly awful when he saw her usual happy face, drop slightly and her blue eyes cast a nervous glance in Draco's direction.

"Something wrong?" She asked gently, looking furtively at Draco again, his face down and eyes still searching for the secrets of the universe in his toast. Harry nearly laughed when he realized that she must have assumed his unhappy mood was caused by Draco.

_Well it is! Just not in the way she probably thinks!_

Harry felt his face pull uncomfortably tight as he forced a fake smile upon his face, noting out of the corner of his eyes, that Draco was casting nervous glances at him.

"I'm fine, Tonks.. Just had a nightmare last night." His voice sounded tired to her but knowing that it had a spiteful edge to it. "I'm going upstairs to sleep for a bit longer," He turned in Draco's direction giving him a glare before heading back upstairs.

Throwing himself on the bed with a huff, knowing that he was being silly, but a part of him upset that Draco appeared to be regretting last night. Casting a locking spell on the door, smiling to himself about being petty, he reached under the mattress and pulled out the diary.

_Lets see if Melody's love life is going better than mine._

**June 21****st**

**He's avoiding me. I don't know what to do.**

**Every time I try to get him alone he finds an excuse to leave.**

**I thought that he liked me, what have I done wrong?**

**Why does this hurt so much, I feel like I want to cry**

Harry sat up on the bed, his stomach churning, feeling awful. Part of him though felt the same and he berated himself for entertaining the notion of having anything to do with the blond Slytherin.

_What a bastard_

_Why do I feel so upset about it?_

_Is it because I like Draco?_

He shook his head, face screwed up, angry at himself for thinking such stupid things. Putting his upset feeling down to the fact that he had in a strange way become involved with the events in the diary, not the fact he could feel some empathy to Melody's predicament.

**I dreamt about him again, this time we just kissed, his lips on mine, made my head swim. My heart felt like it could burst.**

**I have to find a way of getting him alone, I know sometimes he goes up to the astronomy tower late at night, I checked the map.**

_Map?_…_Does she mean the Marauder's Map?_

Harry's heart began to beat faster, he continued to read, eyes scanning for a clue.

**He was there last night, I sat and watched the dot pace back and forth for what seemed hours. Why couldn't he sleep, was he thinking of me?**

**I wish I had the cloak, but Albus keeps it in his office, I'm surprised he let me keep the map, he must know that Remus gave it me.**

_What?_

_The cloak.. Must be my dad's invisibility cloak.. Remus gave her the map?_ _Who the hell is she?_

**Wish me luck. I hope that he will talk to me this time, I have to make him see that I want him too.**

Quickly, Harry flipped to the next page only to find that it was blank, he scrambled to the next page, only to discover the rest of the diary was blank.

"Bloody Hell!" He shouted, throwing the diary across the room. It crashed loudly into the chest of drawers in the corner, falling onto the floor. A knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of his angry mutterings. Flicking his wand to remove the locking charm, he kicked the diary under the drawers.

"What!" he yelled, wincing at how annoyed he sounded.

The door opened slowly, the person behind reluctant to enter the room, a flushed Draco peered cautiously around the doorjamb. Harry slumped his shoulders, sighing and walked over to the bed, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Draco soft, apologetic voice making Harry falter for a second before he sat on the bed, shocked at how out of character Draco appeared to be.

Draco walked over to his bed, a small case in his hand, he placed it delicately, as if it held something dear to him. Harry found himself watching the way his body moved, the porcelain of his skin and the light reflecting on his hair.

_He's so beautiful_

_Golden hair, angelic face, wonderful body_

_Shit.. I like him.. This is so wrong!_

He snapped out of his jumbled thoughts to find Draco staring at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Harry's mouth went dry, his eyes scanned down his body taking in the blonds' appearance. Black short sleeved shirt which was obviously one of Sirius', tight faded blue jeans, probably something Tonks had brought for him and bare feet. Flustered, suddenly Harry's pulse began to race. Draco's face lit up when he established that Harry was checking him out, he returned the favour and his eyes appearing to devour every inch of him. Harry almost felt his gaze like a caress on his skin, looking down at himself for a moment and noting his dressing gown was open. His chest exposed and Draco's eyes followed the light dusting of black chest hair leading down to his blue checked pyjama bottoms, the material beginning to strain against his rapidly filling cock. Harry nearly moaned at the spectacle of Draco running a slow hand down his own chest as he licked his lips, stalking towards the bed. Harry found himself mirroring the action, his own hand running along his chest, dipping down into the top of his pyjama's. Draco moaned and edged ever closer to the foot of the bed. Harry's own moans added to the sound as he palmed his cock, feeling the tip leaving a damp stain at the front. Jumping almost off the bed, when Sirius walked into the room, Draco's eyes widened with shocked, Harry snatching his dressing gown shut, heart having stopped. Sirius appeared to have not noticed anything unusual about them. His flustered Godfather started talking hurriedly, tone short and breathless.

"Draco, come quick.. Your father is here." Draco stood stock still, face pale but excited.

"I thought that he was in St Mungo's?" Harry shocked, not having considered that Lucius had probably been injured, realization that he had no doubt been tortured and was lucky to be alive.

"He refused to go, he was treated by an order member, St Mungo's was too risky, what with Death Eaters looking for you both." Draco's eyes widened at Sirius' words.

Harry was possessed with the urge to wrap his arms around him, his face paling further at the knowledge that Voldemort would be hunting for them as much as Harry now. Sirius rushed back out of the room, gesturing Draco to follow. The flustered blond stood by the foot of the bed, frozen to the spot, turning his glance towards Harry. His eyes seemed wild, Harry looked down and found the front of Draco's jeans were bulging, the outline of his hard member displayed clearly through the denim.

"Draco.." Harry whispered and unhurriedly he sat up, coming on to all fours, prowling down to him. Thoughts rushing through his head, Harry was mindful of the movement of his body, a sway of his hips, the arching of his back. Conscious of being ogled as he moved. His heart beating faster, cock aching, the rubbing of the soft fabric of his pyjama's causing him to almost growl. Face flushed with evident arousal, Draco advanced to the bed, Harry thought he could hear the increase of both of their heart beats. Harry knelt his face close to Draco's, their breath mingling, neither of them closing the distance between them. Taking a huge breath, Harry crushed their lips together, no hesitation from Draco returning the kiss, tongue tangling, lips sliding. Frantic hands coming up to touch, fingers dragging and mapping every inch of skin within reach.

"Draco!" Sirius shouted, making them groan with frustration.

Grudgingly, they broke apart, both gasping for air, face's pink, and their erections hard and weeping. Faces echoing each other's unhappiness at being disturbed, they tentatively brushed lips again. Draco moaned, sighing as he got up from the bed, eyes large and filled with regret. Feeling the sentiment, Harry attempted a smile though he understood that he hadn't quite managed it, when Draco quirked an eyebrow in his direction. He stood in the doorway, body not wanting to leave and reached down to adjust the throbbing hard on in his jeans, biting his lips when he noticed that Harry had the same problem.

"Later?" Draco's voice shy, but with a hint of eagerness. The smile that radiated from his handsome face, lighting up his verdant eyes made Draco's breath stop short, Harry nodded.

"Yes." his tone sounding husky, voice laden with sex.

Harry found himself lying on the bed, alone and aching with need. Part of him driven to finish himself off, his fingers itching to wrap around his turgid shaft. He sat up, heaving out a heavy breath and got up. Cautiously he approached the hallway, ears straining to hear any voices from downstairs. The hallway silent, no one around and he tiptoed to the foot of the stairs, ready to run if caught eavesdropping on the two men. The view from the top, giving him a clear view into the drawing room. It currently occupied by Draco and Lucius, Harry gasped at the sight of Lucius. Face bruised, starburst haemorrhage in his left eye. The normally haughty blond sat stiffly in the comfiest chair and by the strain on his face it was obvious his body was littered with other injuries. Pain etched on his features, though pushed to the side as Draco flung himself into his arms, weeping loudly.

Harry yearned to comfort him, longing for the feel of his skin, his breath warming his face and driven by the desire of just wanting to be near him. He sat down, the feelings emerging within him, causing confusion.

_Why do I want to hold him?_

_I shouldn't feel like this._

His eyes stared, riveted to the sight of Lucius cradling his son in his arms, the howls of despair echoing throughout the house. Harry felt his pain, his body physically hurting at the thought of how much he must be devastated inside.

"Shhh Shh I'm so sorry," the sorrow in Lucius voice, caused it to hitch.

"I should have never allowed you to become involved," tears forming in Lucius' eyes, "I thought that Narciss…" the cracking in his voice worsened on the name.

Draco looked up at him, tears wetting his cheeks, face red. Harry dug his fingers into the top of his legs, body fighting to run to him. Lucius wept openly, anguish reflected in the timbre of his voice as he continued to speak.

"I should have sent you both away, I knew the risks." He grabbed Draco pulling him into his arms, face next to his, hands clutching desperately to him," I risked you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Did mother know?" Draco asked, breath hitching with tears. Lucius closed his eyes then took a breath, letting it out unsteadily.

"Yes, she followed me once, found me with my ministry contact," Lucius lifted Draco's face, eyes to eye, "I know that we no longer loved each other but I would have done anything to protect her… please tell me you know that?" desperation evident in his speech.

Draco did not appear to be surprised at Lucius declaring that he no longer loved Narcissa, Harry mused that maybe their marriage had been one of convenience in the end. He looked at his father, reading the emotion in his face, he nodded.

"Yes, I know you still cared even after the divorce."

_They were divorced?_

Harry felt that he was beginning to intrude, torn between wanting to stay but knowing that Draco would be upset if he caught him, sitting listening to a private conversation. His musing causing him to miss some of the remaining conversation.

"How is it here?," Lucius' tears had tapered off, Draco seemed quieter with head resting on Lucius' shoulders, "Have you argued with Potter yet?"

Draco flushed slightly, his position luckily only giving Harry the view. He shook his head, muttering something about sharing a room. Harry leaned forward, hoping to hear something about himself, disappointed when Lucius did not push the subject further. Draco said something and his eyes widened, nodding his head agreeing with whatever sentiment Draco was expressing.

"I just wish they had got there sooner, I wanted to kill McNair," Lucius shuddered, taking a calming breath, "When I saw him standing over you with that axe, my heart stopped."

_Axe? McNair tried to kill him!_

Draco hugged him, mindful of his injuries, Lucius winced , face screwed up with pain. "I didn't thank the auror." Draco murmured, voice distressed. Lucius soothed him by stroking his back in a slow motion.

"It's okay, Auror Rhyme knows." Lucius assured him, tightening his embrace.

_Auror Rhyme?_

Draco seemed placated by his statement, tears having come to a stop, he sat back, kneeling on the floor. Shoulders slumped, looking exhausted, Lucius looking equally as weary.

The kitchen door, opened, the smell of homemade biscuits assaulted Harry's senses, he moved back so he was in the shadows. Molly bringing tea into the two men, fussing over both. He walked back to his room, debating whether to get dressed and go down or just lie down. Feeling exhausted after the events of yesterday. Cock twitching at the memory of what had happened with Draco in the middle of the night. Harry's eyes were drawn to the bit of a box peeking out from under the chest of drawers where he had kicked the diary. It was the box that he had found the Diary in, he had hidden it there when he had overheard Remus asking about it.

He got up and pulled it out and tipping the contents over the bed, desperate to find something to help him solve this mystery. An envelope, a small jewellery box and the black velvet box that was shaped like a treasure chest with a small silver lock adorning it. He picked up the box, turning it around in his hands. Not surprised when he heard the telltale noise of something rattling around inside it and huffed when he realized it was locked, he discarded it on the bed.

The small jewellery box was made of shiny silver, carefully he opened it. Surprised, when he found a small gold chain, eyes lighting up when he saw the intricate gold snake that adorned it. He held it up in the light and his heart began to beat faster, strangely feeling drawn to it, the snakes eyes were bright azure blue with flecks of green when the light caught them at a certain angle. Without thinking he pulled it over his head, the gold cool against his chest, for a moment it felt like the snake seemed to nestle and Harry shuddered at the sensation.

The envelope was large, brown and with no writing on, he tipped it on to the bed, a collection of photographs fell out. Sitting down on the bed, he eagerly looked at them, hoping to get an idea of the mystery girl.

"Oh." his breath stopped in his chest. The first one made his hand shake, smiling up at him were his parents, standing outside a house, a baby in their arms between them.

_that's me_

Harry traced his fingers over the image, tears clouding his vision. He looked at the rest of the picture, two more people stood by them. A young handsome Sirius, a wide smile threatening to split his face. Harry found himself more interested in the other person, a girl, looking no older than about twelve maybe thirteen. Flawless, fine bone structure, a beauty in the making with glossy brown hair, hanging in loose curls and bright blue eyes shining with happiness. Pretty, pale blue dress hugging the start of womanly curves, her arm around his mother's waist. He flipped the photo over, noticing writing on the back. Mind reeling as he read the flowing script of the inscription.

_**Harry's christening**_

_**James + Lily - Happy parents**_

_**Sirius + Melody - Happy Godparents**_

_Melody's my godmother!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone following this story ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Warning...bit of spanking ;)**

The photograph was shaking in his hand, unable to control the shock and surprise at the words on the back. Sitting down on the bed, the rest of the photos forgotten for a moment, the smiling girl the only thing that he could see. Question rushed around his head, confused at the reasons behind not being told about having a godmother.

_Did she join Voldemort? Where is she? Is Sirius the man in the diary?_

The thought of Sirius touching the young girl made Harry's skin crawl and his heart freeze, shaking his head to dislodge the images appearing in his mind. Elated, when he realised that at the time of the diary entries Sirius would have been in Azkaban.

"Thank Merlin." Harry whispered, relieved beyond belief but still consumed with the mystery of the diary. Determined to march down there and ask Remus some serious questions, the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs, distracted him. Grabbing the photographs and stuffing everything back in the box, frantically throwing it under the bed away from view.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, flinging himself through the door with a huge smile on his face. Harry dived off the bed to pull his friend into a hug, smiling and laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Bloody hell mate, they just told me that you're sharing with ferret face," he gave Harry a sympathetic look but there was a hint of mirth in his eyes, "Rather you than me mate, they nearly sent him to stay at the Burrow!"

Harry was surprised that Grimmauld Place had not been the first choice for the blond, finding his thoughts drifting to the memory of Draco's lips on his neck. Fingertips lifted to trace his own lips, remembering the touch of the blonds' mouth on his in the heat of passion. The memory forever etched into his mind, a strange tingling feeling radiating from his mouth to the tips of his toes and his cock twitched within the confines of his trousers.

"Harry… Harry…hey mate…you listening?" Ron's voice broke through the fantasy forming in Harry's mind, a naked Draco beneath him. Disappointed, Harry looked at his friend, the red head regarding him with a worried expression, " You ok…are you sleeping ok…you look tired."

The urge to laugh welled up in Harry's chest becoming a coughing fit as he tried to hold it inside, face flaming as Ron patted him heartily on the back.

"Bloody hell, have you got a cold?" Harry shook his head, possessed with the temptation to share his first sexual experience, the need to confide in the red head bringing the words to the tip of his tongue. The moment broken when the object of Ron's conversation and Harry's fantasy strolled into the room like he owned the place. The haughty blond still flushed and red eyed from his earlier conversation with his father, annoyance flared in the grey depths at the realisation of Ron's presence in the bedroom.

"Potter..Weasley." Draco grunted in way of greeting, his eyes lowered and Harry fought the urge to smile at the blonds' struggle to avoid making eye contact with him, catching a brief glance of what looked like disappointment in Draco's eyes before he averted his gaze.

"Ferr… Malfoy." Ron spat, his tone filled with restrained disdain and Harry tapped his leg in a punishing gesture. Earning a frown from his friend, Harry mouthed about Draco losing his mom and the red head had the good graces to look ashamed.

"Weasal..Weasley, what brings you here…not enough room in the Burrow?" his tone deliberately malicious, Harry shot him a glare and Ron went to dive off the bed in Draco's direction. Thankfully, Harry grabbed him in time to stop an all out fight erupting in the room, Ron's temper rising as he shouted at the taunting Slytherin.

"You twat…at least I have a home…can't go back to your's, can you…bloody maniac in your house now!" Ron's face reached an alarming shade of red, taking a breath to continue, ignoring Harry's shouts to stop, "At least Harry has friends…where are yours?…oh right Malfoy's don't have friends they have lackeys…friends are beneath you, aren't they?"

The hurt that flashed in Draco's eyes made Harry's heart beat strangely, the overwhelming desire to stop Ron before he caused any more hurt was washing over him and scaring the hell out of him. The feeling dissipated when the sly smile appeared on the blonds' face, the cool mask of indifference that was quintessentially Malfoy, firmly back in place, his voice mocking and his eyes looking past Ron, fixed on Harry.

"Well Weasley, you'll never know what it's like to be looked up to," Ron's language reaching a level of filth the likes of which only Knockturn Alley would normally hear, Draco's smile stayed rigid on his face, never slipping, "And sometimes it's nice to have someone beneath you." the last sentence was aimed at Harry and his face felt like it would burst into flame. The allusion to the previous nights activities mercifully not noticed by the foaming at the mouth Ron. Grabbing his struggling friend and casting a look of pure filth in Draco's direction, pleased when the trademark sneer slipped for a moment.

"Come on, Ron..ignore the prat." praying that Ron would follow without any fuss, taking a relieved breath when the red head reluctantly allowed himself to be removed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

The silence on the landing broken by Ron's rapid breathing, his face matching his red hair. Harry let out a breath of his own, his face still warm from Draco mentioning what happened between them. A sudden thought entered his head and festered quickly, his heart feeling strange in his chest.

_What if it's just a joke to him?_

_Maybe he's only doing it so I'll let him stay here?_

The two thoughts robbed Harry of his oxygen, mortified at the idea of being played for a fool and suddenly filled with fury. Grabbing Ron by the arm pulling him down the stairs before he stormed back into his room and hit the blond prat.

"Hey…woah mate, what's up?"

"Need to get away from that arse!" Harry's words were filled with barely contained venom, his mind reeling at the possibility that Draco was just securing his place there in the house.

Images of finding ways to make him admit the truth, certain that he was right and Draco was taking him for a fool. Fantasies of holding him down and torturing him filled Harry's head, his mouth going dry as the reasons for the torment morphed into sexual games. Draco gagged and writhing beneath him, Harry pinching, biting and licking every inch of his alabaster white skin. Grey eyes yearning with desire burning into his very soul and fuelling the passion exploding between them. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop the moan spilling from his mouth, the memory of sliding the tip of his cock into the blonds' heat flashing in his head.

"Harry…earth to Harry?" Ron's frustrated voice echoed in his thoughts, snapping him out of an especially alluring fantasy involving Draco, rope and some lubricant. "What's the matter with you…you're head's in the clouds today?" real worry shone in Ron's joking tone, Harry offered him a tired smile.

"Just tired, had a strange couple of days," Harry's voice wobbled at the memory of Sirius and Remus making love, Ron's eyes fixed on him with intrigue, "Long story…now is probably not the best time." Harry said, changing the subject as the twins emerged from the floo.

The rest of the day taken up with the twins, playing jokes and Ron talking about quidditch, what girls were fit and what his plans for the holidays were. Harry listened as best as he could, his attention split between waiting to get Sirius alone to ask about the photograph and wondering whether Draco would make an appearance. The blond remained illusive just like Sirius and Remus, both men in talks with Kingsley. Lucius' voice heard occasionally from behind the door, an argument evidently taking place. The raised voice peaked their interest, the twins producing new and improved listening ears.

"The Dark Lord is most displeased at the recent development." Snape's deep voice filled the room, the four of them looked at each other at the mention of Voldemort, "He has placed a bounty on Rhyme's head."

"Rhyme?" Ron mouthed at Harry, the twins looked at him for answers, thinking back to the conversation between Draco and his father.

"Auror…he saved Draco." Harry whispered.

"McNair deserved it," Lucius' angry tone silenced the room, "I would have killed him myself."

"Rhyme didn't just kill him though," Snape added, the boys leaned closer to the door, "He was dismembered by a new hex…apparently one Rhyme invented."

"This makes no difference," Lucius spoke, changing the subject and Harry found himself disappointed about not hearing more about the auror that saved Draco, "They expect to be hunted for the job they do."

"I am yet to meet this Rhyme character…even Dumbledore has not met the so called special squad." Snape spat out the name with contempt, it was clear by his tone that he was annoyed at being uninformed.

"Their identities are closely guarded," Remus' soft voice replied, assuring the potion master that it was not necessary to meet all the order members, "The less people know who they are, the better." a loud huff the only acknowledgment of Remus' words.

"What do they do, wear masks…" Snape's scoffing voice tapered off, "Good God, they wear masks don't they…like bloody death eaters!"

"Intimidation techniques…Rhyme thought it would be funny to use them." Remus explained, Sirius let out a bark of dark amusement.

"I want to meet this Rhyme…Kingsley organise it." Snape ordered, all four of eave droppings teens stunned when Kingsley refused.

"No, Rhyme has no desire to meet the order members." Kingsley voice was strong, indicating that there would be no more discussion on the topic.

"No desire!" Snape's voice reached new levels of anger, "You will order a meeting…what other new hexes could be used by others?" the rest of the argument became heated, Sirius telling Snape he had no right to tell Kingsley what to do.

"Stop!" Lucius' strained tone halting the heated words flying back and forth, "Severus," he said the name quietly, Harry reminded about the men's previous relationship and his cock twitched at the thought, "Rhyme will not be told what to do…do not make this into an unnecessary debate."

"Rhyme is your contact?" Snape asked, his voice had a hint of intrigue, "Have they had close contact with the Dark Lord's followers?"

"The less you know," Lucius spoke in hushed words as if even the little amount of information would cause untold problems, "Certain loyal followers have met Rhyme without even knowing."

Ron looked at Harry, mouthing the word "Undercover?", Harry shrugged his shoulders and they all listened intently.

"Have we met before?" Snape asked and Remus let out a laugh.

"Don't know Snivel…Snape, do you hang out in S&M clubs?" Sirius said, giggling at the thought.

All four of the boys eyes widened at the mention of S&M, Ron turning a vivid shade of scarlet, Fred nudged George and they laughed, heartily. Harry ignored their amusement at Ron's obvious shock, his own thoughts full of leather and whips, a vision of blond hair running through his fingertips as the collar was fastened around their slender, elegant neck. Struggling to breath, Harry watched as the listening ears began to glow hot, the men in the other room in a loud, angry argument.

"That would be your style, you great bloody bat…whipping and chaining people up to get your kicks." Sirius' words were spiteful and deliberately antagonistic.

"Gentlemen," Kingsley calm voice tried to cut through the din of the sound, "Look, Snape, Rhyme is undercover as a Dom at a knockturn alley club frequented by Greyback and Dolohov."

"How on earth did he become your contact," Snape's incredulous voice asked, Sirius laughed, Lucius did not appear to answer him, "You went there?"

"Wow, Malfoy… didn't realise you were a kinky bastard, did Snivellous ever spank you?"

"Sirius, enough!" Remus, forever the voice of reason berated the guffawing Sirius, "Whatever the reasons for Lucius being there…they're none of our business."

Harry felt his face flaming, the twins giggling and whispering about Lucius being spanked by Snape. Ron looked physically sick at the thought, his face pale and sweaty. The mental image bombarded Harry's brain, Lucius bent over a desk, blond hair hanging down as he whimpered, Snape formidable behind him while he bought his hand down to strike Lucius' naked arse. His cock firming in his jeans as the image changed, Draco begging with desire, his tantalising, slapped pink arse wiggling as Harry smacked it with his bare hand.

_Oh Merlin…I'm going mad!_

Unable to remove the image from his head, Harry quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom. The twins laughter following him, Ron's worried enquiries drifting to his ears as he shut to door. Leaning forward and resting his head against the cool tile of the sink, his cock rigid and aching. Hand trembling with arousal, trying to refuse the need to touch himself, the internal battle lost when his fingers connected with the front of his jeans. The pressure of his fingertips on his length made him see stars and bite his lips to hold in the moan of pleasure. His fantasy running rampant in his fevered mind, the image fuelling the urge to release his trapped cock. The cool air caressed the heated shaft and he whimpered at the sensation, eyes squeezed shut as he tentatively began to stroke his dripping cock.

_**Smack! **_

_**The noise of his hand hitting firm flesh filling the cool room, the tingle travelled up his arms and his palm began to sting. The smooth skin hot under his hand as he caressed the tender cheek, Draco groaned and bucked forward, moaning more as his own hard shaft rubbed against the end of the wooden desk.**_

_**Smack!**_

"_**STAY STILL!" Harry's voice was strong and brimming with authority, the blond keened under the harsh tone and his trapped cock began to leak. The pre-come falling to the stone floor, the scent of sex permeating everything in the room.**_

"_**Harry..please." Draco's pleading was like music to Harry's ears, his cock rigid and hot with lust while it rubbed across Draco's abused skin. The heat from the smacks felt heavenly on his cock and Harry moaned, a low throaty sound of pure sexual need.**_

"_**Yes…yes…yes." the noise erupting from Harry encouraging Draco's own ardour, pushing back to create more friction, Harry's cock sliding back and forth between Draco's cheeks.**_

_**Smack!**_

_**The blond yelped, his body tensing as the pain rushed through his body, Harry's hand beginning to hurt but the feeling only added to the bliss washing over him. The tip of his shaft testing the resistance of Draco's tight entrance, the blond let out a small squeak. Harry smiled at Draco's attempts to be quiet and stay still for him.**_

"_**I should spank you till that beautiful arse is red raw, shouldn't I?"**_

Harry's eyes flew open at his own words, the heat and desire shining in the commanding tone. Shocked at himself for thinking these things, his heart fit to burst in his chest and cock twitching, his fingers tight around the base. Fighting the urge to come, Harry slowed his pace and his strokes were drawn out, the pre-come slicking his palm aiding the steady caresses. Allowing the images to emerge and grow in his mind, his hand constantly moving as he surrendered to the fantasy.

"_**I'm sorry…I promise to be good!" Draco began to cry as Harry rained down several smacks one after the other, Draco's cheeks a stark red against his pure white skin.**_

_**Leaning forward, his mouth close to Draco's ear and the scent of the blond filled Harry's lungs. Taking a deep breath of the man, tip of his tongue tracing the shell of Draco' s ear , Harry whispered seductively.**_

"_**You can stop this…say the word and it will end…do you want me to stop?" Draco sniffed, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head.**_

"_**No." one whispered word, his voice strained with desire and Harry licked his neck earning a sigh of lust from the teary blond.**_

"_**Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry breathed into Draco's ear and the blond shuddered at the question, his head nodding frantically. Harry smiled and reached down to slap his cock against the hot, vivid red flesh, the sound of skin hitting skin loud in the room.**_

"_**You have to earn my cock…do you understand why I'm punishing you?"**_

"_**I was rude to your friend." Draco muttered, his voice miserable and yet it still held a hint of defiance.**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**The hit harder than any of the others, the force propelled the blond into the table and he screamed out in pain. Heavy breathing and whimpers the only sound in the room, Harry noticed with a sly smile that the defiant Draco was still rock hard.**_

"_**You love this, don't you?" Harry teased Draco' twitching pucker, the tip slipping a fraction of an inch inside the velvet heat. The hot channel grasped the head of his cock, begging for Harry to fill the clenching tunnel. The sensation too much for Harry, his back arched and he came.**_

His moans muffled by his own hand, breathing into his palm to stifle to screams of completion longing to spill from his lips. His cock spewed copious amounts of hot come over his stroking hand and fell to the floor at his feet. Shaking, Harry struggled to get his heart to slow back down, hand trembling as he cast a scourgify, the evidence of his twisted imagination banished.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron knocked on the bathroom door, Harry felt weak kneed and exhausted.

"I don't feel too good, I'll be out in a minute." the uncontrollable tremor in his voice added to the lie, Ron's understanding voice reached him through the door.

"Ok mate, we're off now but I'll be back tomorrow," the red head smiled, his eyes still worried when Harry opened the door, "Bloody hell, you look awful, do you think it was something you ate?"

Harry clutched his stomach, his body racked with shivers not of illness but of sexual aftershocks, his climax had left him weak and shaky with its intensity.

"I think I need to lie down." He gave Ron a quick hug and sluggishly walked up the stairs, the twins bidding him a goodbye with mirth in their voices. Forgetting that he had a room mate, Harry almost let out a gasp of surprise when he opened the door to reveal a casual Draco lying on his bed. Annoyed at the blond lounging on his bed, anger bubbled in his veins.

"Get off my bed!" Harry seethed, the earlier thoughts at the forefront of his mind, sure that Draco was playing some sort of game with him. The blond paled for a second then sneered at him, flinging himself from the bed with a loud huff and throwing himself on his own bed.

"Happy now!" Draco's voice was angry, Harry thought he heard a slight bewilderment in the tone.

"Ecstatic!, just leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry's heart sank at the flash of hurt on the blonds' face at the malice in his voice.

"Fine, be an arse!" Draco bristled, turning over and offering Harry a view of his back. Harry sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair and sighing, unsure of what was happening.

"Look Malfoy…I'm sorry about your mom," Draco tensed at the mention of his mother, "I just want you to know you don't have to do anything so that you can stay." Harry found it hard to find the right words, the blond turned to glare at him and he realised that he had chosen the wrong ones.

"Pardon?…are you saying you think I'm whoring myself to you!" Draco's indignant voice made Harry cringe, the blond fuming as he crossed the room, hand on the door to leave. Stopped by Harry's hand slamming the door closed, trapping the blond in a cage of his arms, wild grey eyes looked at him with rage.

"Let me leave, you bastard!" Draco screeched, trying to push him away, Harry enclosed the blond more, his body holding him in place.

"It wasn't what I meant…fucking hell…why did you touch me, you hate me?"

Draco stopped struggling, his harsh breathing loud in Harry's ears and a look of hurt crashed over his handsome features. Harry held his position, enjoying the close proximity to the flushed blond. The spicy scent of Draco's aftershave filling his sense and making his pulse race.

"Don't hate you," Draco whispered, his eyes downcast refusing to meet Harry's confused gaze, " I never hated you…ok sometimes you're a giant prick and Weasley annoys the hell out of me but no I never hated you." the words rushed and Draco took a calming breath.

"I thought…" Draco began to struggled again, his earlier anger rushing to the surface stopping Harry from explaining, "Stop!" Harry shouted, the raging blonds' resistance increased, ignoring Harry's pleas to listen. Frustrated, Harry did the only thing he could think of to stop the blond, he slammed their lips together and kissed him. Draco froze, the fight leaving him and his lips stayed firmly shut, Harry licked along his bottom lip. Pushing him harder into the door with his body, Harry tried to deepen the kiss, nipping and lapping at the blonds' unresponsive mouth. Thinking that maybe he had been right and Draco was playing games, Harry began to pull away only to feel slight pressure returned against his lips.

"Malf.." Draco grunted at the use of his surname, his tongue peeping out to touch Harry's exploring one, humming his appreciation, Harry spoke against his lips, "Draco." the blonds' pupils dilated with desire at sound of his name spilling from Harry's gasping mouth. Reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's unruly hair, caressing the nape of his neck as Harry devoured his mouth.

"Bed." Draco murmured, using his body to move Harry back towards the bed, both of them grunting into each others mouth as they fell onto the mattress. Reluctant to break the embrace, Harry touched every inch of skin that he could reach on the writhing blond. Moans spilling into Harry's mouth as he pushed up Draco's shirt and stroked the warm, smooth skin of his toned stomach. Draco bucked up at the sensation, his hard cock butting against Harry's filling shaft. Head reeling at the surprise of his cock firming again so soon after coming, Harry pushed harder against Draco's.

"Oh fuck." the normally haughty tones rough with sex, Draco pulled away from the kiss to breath, Harry feasting on the tender flesh of his neck, Draco's fingers reached down to rub Harry through his trousers and Harry nipped at the pulse point throbbing under his tongue.

"I'm not doing this to stay," Draco mumbled, his voice cracking with need, " I want you." his eyes glazed and Harry leaned up to look at him, the truth evident in the flushed face of the blond beneath him. Smiling, Harry ground down, thrusting his length against Draco's trapped cock, the tight jeans restraining his growing member.

"Touch me, touch me!" Draco begged, his pleading tone reminding Harry of the fantasy, his mouth crushed to the groaning blond. All of the blood in his body heading south and firming his cock to the point of pain. In a moment of clarity, Harry grabbed his wand, casting a silencing and locking charm on the door. Draco shivered as the magic washed over him, Harry's last spell leaving them both gloriously naked.

"Har.." Draco's words cut off by a long moan escaping when Harry slid his cock alongside Draco's heated shaft, the slick heads rubbing against each other. Grasping Harry's hair and yanking their mouths together, Draco kissed the breath from him. A steady rhythm building between the two, sliding back and forth, the tips catching, spreading the pre-come spilling from their rigid cocks. Sweat glistening on their chests, the sound of slick skin on skin adding to the soft moans echoing in the bedroom.

"I'm so close.." Harry moaned, the catalyst for his climax was Draco lifting his legs and wrapping them around him. The tilting of his hips allowing Harry to slide down past his balls and nudged the smooth flesh of his perineum. The blond threw his head back and screamed his release, hot come spilling over Harry's still thrusting cock. The feel of Draco's body yielding to him pulled Harry's orgasm from him. Opening his eyes to look into Draco's wide grey eyes, the heat in them adding to his intense climax. His balls erupting against the underside of Draco's shaft, the warm come falling and coating the bed beneath them. Slumping in the waiting arms of the flushed, heaving chested blond, Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Oh…fucking hell." Draco gasped, his face pink and glistening.

"Mmmm." Harry had lost the ability to form words, agreeing wholeheartedly with the blonds' sentiment. Noticing for the first time that something hard was wedged under his right knee, blindly reaching for the annoying object, too tired to open his eyes. His fingers halted as they felt the hard edge of a book, opening his eyes to look at the diary as he pulled it from under his blanket.

"Mmm about that," Draco's spoke, his tone sheepish and apologetic, " I thought it was yours…sorry."

Sated and unable to summon the anger to deal with the breach of privacy at that moment, Harry merely looked at him. Draco blushed and placed a kiss on his mouth by way of apology.

"You read it?" Harry asked, Draco nodded his eyes alive with the excitement of the mystery of it, Harry wondered if he should tell him about the photographs.

"Did you know there's a charm on the diary?" seeing the surprise on Harry's face, Draco smiled, "That's why you can't read the rest, some sort of secrecy charm hiding the writing."

Harry picked up the red diary and turned it around in his hands, looking for any clues and disappointed when nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"She must have been up to no good." Draco said with a laugh, Harry's heart leapt at the smile in his grey eyes.

_Up to no good_

_Shit! Could that be it!_

An idea formed in Harry's mind and he grabbed his wand pointing it at the diary. Draco watched with confused eyes, he gave the blond a smile and hoped that his instinct was right.

_She knew the marauders…could she have copied them._

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he whispered, the book flicked itself open and the ink bled back into the blank pages, words emerging as they watched.

"Interesting trick," Draco seemed impressed, Harry thumbed through the book, page after page now revealed. Harry stunned by Draco's' next words, "Now we can find out about her and Remus."

"What?" Harry's voice faltered at the revelation from the blond. Draco took in the shocked expression on Harry's face and reached under the bed, pulling the envelope out. Shamefaced, he pulled out the photographs and handed one to Harry.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Only found the pictures today, didn't look at them all…" Harry couldn't speak, the realisation that he had been kept in the dark about so many things filling his mind and making his heart sink.

The photo shook in his hand, a simple shot, a happy couple smiling. The picture shot from the shoulders up, Melody looking older now about Harry's age, white flowers adorning her loosely curled hair. Remus smiling next to her, love beaming in his eyes and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her hand resting on his hand, the wedding ring gracing her finger shining brightly in the sunlight. The words written on the back made Harry sigh, Draco sat tentatively next to him as if unsure what to do.

**The happy couple's wedding day**

**Remus and Melody Lupin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thank you to everyone following this story...i'm sorry its been a while since i updated. Hopefully it won't be so long between chapters ;)**

**warnings...m/m slash, bit of diary action (Melody and her mystery man) enjoy.**

Draco touched Harry's hand, the photograph falling to the floor but the image remained in Harry's mind. Remus was married to his godmother, Harry's thoughts reeled and the hurt at being lied to welled up inside. Gently stroking the skin on the back of his hand, Draco soothed him and he turned to look at the blond.

"Why…why aren't people honest?" Harry whispered, the sad tone in his voice made Draco's face fall and he leaned to brush his mouth against Harry's down turned lips.

"Lupin must have had a reason," Draco offered, Harry didn't want to hear excuses and nipped at Draco's full bottom lip earning a hitch in the blonds voice, "Maybe she left him." he murmured as Harry deepened the kiss. The atmosphere changing rapidly, heat building between them and Draco lay back pulling the kissing Harry with him.

"Mmmm Draco.." Harry murmured and the blond beneath him moaned at the use of his name, his tongue lapping energetically against Harry's questing one.

"Harry!" a voice called from downstairs, both boys moaned with frustration, "Harry!" they called again, a thudding of feet coming up the stairs broke the kiss.

"Shit!" Harry muttered, grabbing at his clothes, Draco paled at the prospect of being caught naked with Harry, he grabbed his wand and conjured his clothes. Heavy breathing filling the room as they scrambled to dress, Harry nearly falling on his face when he pulled on his jeans.

The door knob turned, rattling on its hinges as someone tried to open the locked door. Draco blanched at the realisation of the door being locked and what that would look like to the person on the other side.

"Pott...Harry," Draco hissed getting his attention, his green eyes wide and staring at the door, "Shout at me." Draco ordered, Harry looked at him feeling bemused.

"What?" he shook his head indicating he didn't understand, Draco huffed under his breath, pointing to the door.

"Pretend we're arguing," looking at the locked door again, Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on Potter, imagine you hate me…shouldn't be too hard." he whispered, Harry smiled at him.

Taking a breath, frowning and trying to look angry, Harry released the locking spell on the door. Yelling out in pain as Draco fired a stinging hex at him.

"Fuck Malfoy," Harry shouted, rubbing his arm and looking at the blond with fury, "What did you do that for!"

"Because you're an arse, Potter!" Draco screeched, face red with annoyance but his eyes were shining with barely contained lust.

Sirius stumbled through the door, worry on his face and he looked at the pair of them with disappointment. Draco huffed, storming past Harry and barging into him.

"Wanker!" Harry shouted to his retreating back, holding in the laughter he felt bubbling.

"Bloody hell Harry, calm down," Sirius tried to sooth him, a look of understanding in his blue eyes, "I know it must be hard." Harry bit his lip to stop the giggle at Sirius' inappropriate use of words, his godfather continued to speak, making it worse, "You'll have to take one for the team, let things slide with him for awhile," Harry nodded, unable to make eye contact, "Be the bigger man, Harry…I know you can handle him."

"I'll try," Harry's voice was strained, his eyes watering with ill contained mirth and his face was flushed, Sirius mistook it for upset, patting his arm in a fatherly manner, "It's okay…I'm sure we'll make an effort to get on." he assured him.

"Good, with everything going on at the moment, we can't waste time with you fighting," he sighed, Harry suddenly struck by how tired he looked, "I have to get back to the order, just letting you that you'll be eating alone…I'm heading to the Burrow for a bit."

"Can't I come?" Sirius looked away, avoiding Harry's eyes and shook his head.

"Order business…boring stuff," Harry couldn't shake the feeling that his godfather was lying, tempted for a moment to ask about Melody, "Well, I have to go…try and get on with Malfoy." the moment gone as Molly called Sirius from downstairs.

"Molly and Malfoy…Lucius will be here while I'm gone," Sirius mentioned, leaving a frowning Harry to stare after his godfather, "Behave."

Harry felt a huff brewing at the insinuation that he couldn't be trusted not to cause trouble with Malfoy while he was gone, Sirius must have sensed the change in mood, turning his head to offer Harry a smile and a wink. Immediately diffusing any annoyance that Harry was experiencing.

"Harry, remember be the bigger man." Sirius murmured again before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes, Potter," Harry almost jumped at the sensation of the blond against his back, Draco's hot breath drifted over his neck and Harry shivered at the sensuality of the sensation, he could hear the smile in the blonds' voice, "Be the bigger man…though I think that might be me." Harry allowed a giggle to escape, clamping his lips together with embarrassment at the sound. Draco laughed his mouth close to Harry's ear and his hot breath seemed to caress his skin, Harry turned his head to look into the amused grey eyes. Suddenly, both of them were aware of how close their lips were, Draco closed the gap and brushed his soft mouth against Harry's. The kiss slow and tender to begin with soon began morphing into something more frantic. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's willing mouth, the blond letting a little whimper spill from his lips. The sound was making Harry's pulse race and his cock firm to the point of uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Harry." Draco breathed and Harry whimpered, his face flaming at the noise that escaped from his lips, the lusty whimper loud in the hallway. Eyes widened as they realized where they were, both faces flaming and they reluctantly broke apart from each other. Draco's flushed face falling as the clipped tones of his father drifted up the stairs to them.

"Draco." Harry wanted to pull the blond into his arms, his heart racing loudly in his chest at the feeling rushing through his body and mind.

_I want him…we should hate each other…but I want to touch him_

The look on Draco's face mirrored the feeling churning inside Harry, stunned and confused reflected in the grey depths, Harry felt slightly better at the knowledge that the blond was just as thrown by this new development as he , Lucius broke the moment calling for his son again.

"Draco." His voice strained and the damage inflicted on him was evident in the weakened tone, Draco's eyes flashed with concern and Harry nodded, tilting his head for him to go to his father. The smile that Draco bestowed on him made him feel weak and shaky, his green eyes watching as the blond walked away, his stare drawn to the play of muscles on the Draco's back, mouth suddenly dry and jeans tight. Frustrated, Harry entered his bedroom, no he corrected in his mind, their bedroom and the thought of it made his body tingle. Eyes drawn to Draco's side of the room, Harry's feet began moving as if by themselves, he approached the neatly made bed and breathed in the exotic scent of his roommate's cologne.

"Fuck!" exasperated by the desire he felt, Harry flung himself onto the blonds' bed. Face in the pillow, taking great lungfuls of the spicy scent and without realizing, his hips began rutting forward and his cock was humping the mattress. Low moans and grunts fell from Harry's lips as he chased his release, the smell of Draco all over him and fuelling his thrusts. His eyes squeezed shut and his lust addled mind provided images to encourage his arousal.

_**Draco writhing below him, sweat glistening on the perfect alabaster skin, Harry leaned forward unable to resist the urge to lick a line of perspiration from the blonds' collarbone, the taste of Draco's skin like ambrosia. Grey eyes wide and the pupils dilated with lust gazed at him, his face flushed. Harry devoured the gasping lips of his lover, the kiss heated and fiery, the need to touch the blond building inside Harry.**_

"_**Please." Draco begged against his smiling mouth as they broke apart for air, the heaving chest of Draco pressed tightly against Harry's. The slick slide of their skin adding to the sensations that were already overwhelming them.**_

"_**Draco, Draco, Draco." Harry murmured and the blonds' back arched, wrapping his legs around his waist. Their rigid lengths rubbing alongside each other while the pre-come aided the smooth thrusts back and forth. Harry couldn't speak as the feel of the heated shaft of the keening blond beneath him rubbing against his own hot member robbed him of the ability to think. Draco's smooth naked skin begged to be touched and Harry felt powerless to resist, his fingers caressing almost reverently. Wild grey eyes fixed on his green ones, silently urging Harry in his exploration. The dripping tip of his shaft nudging Draco's tight entrance, the moans spilling from the blond increasing as Harry pushed inside. The head of his cock breaching the writhing teen, incredible heat and tightness engulfing Harry's cock as Draco's body opened up to him.**_

"_**HARRY!" Draco's voice reached fever pitch, Harry groaned as hot come splashed his abdomen, Draco's climax making him scream with release.**_

Harry opened his eyes, biting Draco's pillow to hold in his own screams of completion, Hips humping frantically as he emptied himself inside his jeans. His balls tight and high as they spilled, moaning at the sensation of his warm seed coating his sensitive cock. Slowly, his heart rate returned to normal and the realization of what he just done caused his face to redden with mortification. His mind a jumble of confused feelings, desire still raging in his veins for the cool aristocratic blond and his spent cock valiantly twitched, trying to firm at the thought of him beneath him like his fantasy. Hastily casting a cleansing spell and shuddering at the sensation of the come disappearing from his skin, leaving him strangely bereft.

_I need a distraction!_

Searching his mind to think of something else to do rather than lie there and fantasize about the Slytherin. His eyes scanned the room and immediately he was drawn to the discarded photos, the diary lying beside them. Ignoring the photographs for the moment, reluctant to look at them and discover any more secrets. Flicking through the newly revealed pages, looking for the first page from where he left off.

**June 22nd (my sixteenth birthday!)**

**Oh what do I write, so much has happened. I know I didn't write after the other night, I couldn't. He wouldn't even speak to me, he warded the door and refused to answer me.**

_What a bastard!_

**The last couple of days have been hell, seeing him in the corridor and in lessons. Everyone noticed that there was something wrong, I had to lie and say that it was close to the date of my mom's death. **

_Her mom's dead?_

**I felt terrible for lying, it hurts that she's dead but I never knew her. It's hard to miss someone who never even held you. I remember the pictures that my grandparents showed me. She was beautiful, blond hair and blue eyes. I must get my colouring from my father. I wish that I knew him, I suppose I'll never know. There's no one left to tell me anything about her apart from Dumbledore and he only tells me stories of when she was a student.**

**So most of them are leaving me alone with my supposed grief, I find my thoughts surrounding him. I caught him looking at me, I'm certain that he has feelings for me, I could feel it.**

**Diary, what can I say? I have to spell this so no one can read it.**

**We made love!**

_What? They had sex!_

**I went to find him after my birthday meal, determined that this time he wouldn't ignore me. Preparing myself to hear that he truly didn't want me, I managed to track him down in one of the classrooms. He was shocked to see me, I was so nervous that I could barely speak.**

**He shouted at me to leave, face thunderous but I stood my ground, shaking my head as I explained that I knew he had feelings for me. He denied it, insisting that he should have never kissed me and that it was a mistake. I could feel myself wanting to cry and his face changed, he turned away from me like he couldn't take seeing me so upset. My heart was beating a mile a minute but I knew what I had to do, I sort of threw myself at his back, wrapping my arms around him. I thought that he would push me away but he didn't, he just stood there while I held him. I could smell him and I wanted that scent all over me, I kissed the back of his neck and he moaned. The next thing I knew he was kissing me, not like before, not gentle but filled with passion. His tongue in my mouth and his fingers in my hair, holding me close. I returned the kiss, hoping that my lack of experience wouldn't put him off, I think it excited him and I could feel his cock pressing against me. He asked me if I wanted to stop, his eyes were so beautiful with the fire I could see burning there. He pulled me into his arms and devoured my mouth, I could barely breath and my heart felt like it would burst. His strong hands moved all over my body, mapping my skin and making me burn, the heat building between my thighs.**

"Harry?" Draco's voice filled the room, Harry flushed bright red at being caught reading the diary, the blond smiled at him. Flinging himself onto the bed beside him, his grey eyes looking down at the half hard cock in Harry's jeans, "It's getting interesting then?" laughter in his voice made Harry nudge him playfully, lifting the diary so he could see. Harry watched with avid eyes as Draco scanned the page to where he had placed his finger, his grey eyes smiling with mischief as he read, a salacious smile on his face.

"Mmmm naughty girl," Draco hitched his eyebrow and Harry laughed, "I don't think it's Lupin, do you?" Harry thought about everything he had read so far and had to agree with the blond, why would have Remus been at Hogwarts at the time.

"I think it's a student," Harry surmised and Draco nodded his agreement, "How on Earth did she end up married to Remus?" they both looked back at the diary and without realizing it they moved closer to each other to read together.

**His mouth felt so soft against my skin and I could feel the tip of his tongue moving on my neck as he kissed down to my shoulders. My fingers were shaking as I touched him, pulling his shirt open and stroking his chest, he nipped at my skin making me moan. The sound clearly encouraging him as he unzipped the dress that wore just for him, the classroom was cold, my skin was goose bumped all over. I wasn't sure if it was because if the temperature or because I was scared. I think I screamed as his mouth latched on to one of my nipples, his tongue twirling around the nub, both of my nipples were hard and they ached for his touch. My dress fell to the floor and he pulled away, his eyes looked at me and I could feel the hunger in his gaze.**

"**We can stop." He offered, part of me wanted to say stop but my body yearned for him. I told him that I wanted him and he smiled at me. I felt the heat inside me building at the look on his face, his lust was clear in his eyes and my body shivered with desire. His nostrils flared and I knew that he could smell my arousal, the heady scent of sex beginning to fill the air. Never taking my eyes off him, I lowered my knickers and bit my lip to hold in the moan. With a teasing slowness he undid his trousers, his smile was mischievous and I felt myself returning it. I think that I stopped breathing when his cock sprang free from the confines, the shaft rigid with need already and the tip shining in the class light. His length was even more impressive than my fantasies, the shaft pink but the head was a darker shade. I looked up to see him staring at me, he reached across to touch me, sliding his fingers around my right breast, squeezing lightly.**

"How big, do you think?" Draco mused, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on Harry's thigh, he had been so engrossed in the diary that he hadn't even noticed the blond was touching him until now.

"Huge." Harry whispered, his mouth dry and his heart racing, Draco let out an amused huff of laughter. Squeezing Harry's thigh, the blood seemed to rush south and Harry wanted to squirm.

"Lucky girl," Draco murmured, slowly tracing back and froth across the inner seam of the denim, his fingers inching ever closer to Harry's balls, "Imagine what it would feel like for someone to be inside you?" Harry licked his lips, his nerves suddenly at the forefront, Draco turned back to the book and Harry felt disappointed when his fingers stopped their exploration.

**He lay me down on the floor, his robes like a blanket beneath me, casting a warming charm to keep us warm and he lay down beside me. I don't know how long we kissed for, minutes? hours? His mouth on mine and his hands gliding over my skin felt heavenly. I wanted to touch him but didn't know where to start, I think he sensed my apprehension and pulled my hand down to touch his cock, the skin was hot under my fingertips. He stopped moving and for a moment I thought I had done something wrong, his eyes were closed and he was panting.**

"**Stop," I snatched my hand away, my face flaming and he kissed me, slowly, "It's too good," he blushed, "You'll make me come."**

**His words made my heart skip and the heat ignited inside me. I leaned up and kissed him this time, my tongue filling his mouth as I pulled him on top of me. He swallowed my screams as he breached me, his shaft plunging deep and to the hilt in one move. The pain bloomed inside me, the stretched burn and the sharp piercing pain as he took my virginity making me whimper. He didn't move, just kissed me with slow, soft kisses, his fingers stroking my thighs as they shook with discomfort. We kissed, his mouth on mine and my heart racing, slowly the pain eased and he moved back, his cock retreating before gliding back in. I waited for the pain to return but it had faded to a dull ache, his thrusts began to increase and the whimpers spilling from my lips became little exhales of bliss. The feeling was indescribable, my whole body alive with sensations, tingling all over and my nerve endings firing all at once. Then he reached down and began to touch me, soft little circles around my clitoris, mimicking exactly how I liked to touch myself when I thought of him. His lips attached to mine as my body shuddered beneath him, my climax taking me by surprise, I had always been led to expect that you didn't always come the first time you had sex. His breath exploded into my mouth and he thrust hard, deep inside me, jerking slightly and shaking as he groaned. My body trembled as I realized that he had come inside me, heart thundering in my chest at what we had done. His eyes were unfocused as we broke the kiss, he gently kissed me again.**

"Wow," Draco breathed, Harry had to agree and he took a deep breath.

"It's not Remus?" Harry asked, already sure that it wasn't, Draco nodded his agreement.

"No, it's not Lupin," he scanned the diary as if looking for clues, "She never once refers to this man by name, I think it was some sort of secret."

"You know it's today's date?" Harry had noticed, smiling at the hopeful expression on the blonds' face, "Maybe we should reenact it…you know to honour the day?" Harry allowed a guffaw to spill from him and Draco huffed indignantly, "Whatever Potter." He spat and jumped up from the bed. Harry grabbed the blond by the arm, yanking him back onto the bed, Draco squawked at the rough treatment but Harry was determined to shut the blond up. Crushing his lips to the struggling Draco, who immediately stopped his movement, opening his mouth to allow Harry to plunder it.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Harry mumbled against Draco's parted lips, he went to pull away clearly affronted by his words, Harry nipped at his bottom lip lightly and filled the gasping mouth with his tongue, draining the blond of his anger, "I want you, silly prat."

"Ass." Draco mumbled, the kiss deepening and becoming almost feral, Draco biting at Harry's mouth. Breath exploding into each others lungs , Harry rubbed his groin alongside Draco, moaning as he felt an answering hardness pressing back. Melody's words resounding in their minds, Harry wondered who would be inside whom. Draco reached down, his fingers tracing the outline of his firm cock, the feeling of his touch making Harry gasp with lust.

"It's nice to see that my concerns about you not getting along are completely unfounded." Lucius' amused voice echoed in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone following this story...thank you ;)**

**warnings...bit of m/m goodness...;)**

Harry froze, Draco gasped into his mouth and involuntarily twitched. The movement pushed his cock harder against Harry and a low moan spilled from Harry's mouth. The noise galvanising the two as they sprang apart, face's flaming and heart's thundering. Draco stammering as he spoke to his father, Harry staring at the floor, reluctant to meet the look that Lucius was bestowing him.

"F…f…f…father…I…we…fuck." Draco stuttered out, Harry's eyes shot up at the sound of laughter.

Meeting Lucius' amused gaze, the aristocratic elder Malfoy was laughing loudly and heartily. Incredulously, the blond seemed to be anything but angry, Harry watched with narrowed eyes waiting for the penny to drop and the man to start shouting. Stunned when Lucius stopped laughing, taking in the matching expressions on his and Draco's face, he chuckled and wiped his mirth filled eyes.

"My, my Draco," he shook his head with a fond expression on his face, "You always manage to surprise me," his grey eyes, a darker shade than Draco's, Harry noted rested on him, "Though I can see the attraction."

Draco appeared to visible bristle at Lucius' appraisal of him, the blond tensed by Harry's side. Lucius noticed the change in his son's demeanour and smiled at him, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"It wasn't meant the way it sounded, I can assure that I have no interest in young Potter here," he looked at the stunned face of Harry, "No offence, you're not my type." there was a hint of laughter in the tone and Harry found himself smiling at the man.

"No offence taken," Harry offered, his smile widening at his next cheeky words, "You're too old for me anyway." Lucius' face registered surprise and Draco giggled next to Harry. Lucius' eyes watched his son and Harry saw a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Sirius has no idea what's going on under his roof ,does he?" Harry's heart stopped in his chest at the words, convinced that Lucius intended to tell his godfather. Lucius shook his head at Harry, dispelling his thoughts, "I have no intention of outing either of you." a soft smile was aimed at Draco and Harry felt like he should give them time to talk.

"You're not mad at me?" Draco whispered, Harry turned and looked at the wide grey eyes. Lucius crossed the room and pulled his son into a hug, Harry started to leave the room.

"Harry, don't go." Draco's voice washed over him and Harry was powerless to resist him. Lucius' face was kind, a soft expression and a knowing light in his eyes.

"Not to worry Harry, you're secret is safe with me," Lucius hugged Draco and Harry's heart did a strange kind of flip at the blissful look on Draco's face, "May I suggest that you make proper use of locking and silencing charms…you are fortunate that it was I that found you and not Mrs Weasley." both teens visibly shuddered that the image of Molly discovering them in a compromising position.

"Mr Malfoy?" Harry cleared his throat, his nerves at the forefront, "Why are you being so reasonable about all this?"

For a moment, Lucius seemed to contemplate his reply and a small smile tweaked the corners of his mouth, his dark grey eyes looked straight at them.

"Let's just say that I have a new outlook on life," Harry's eyes were drawn to the bruises still littering his face, the starburst bruise filling his left eye, "Life is.." he pondered, his face serious and Draco's features reflected the misery, "It's too short…follow what your heart tells you." he offered a smile, though his face was pale and Harry knew that both Malfoy men were remembering things that would be better left forgotten.

"You and Auror Rhyme?" the words fell from Harry's lips before his brain engaged, Draco turned to look at his father with a stunned expression. If Lucius was shocked by the question he did not show it, face remaining impassive as he answered.

"Yes, we're involved," Harry sensed a hesitation in the man, "It is complicated, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to keep it to yourself….the order assume that we have no interaction other than meeting to exchange information."

"Did mother know?" Draco whispered and his face was pale. Lucius gently tightened the hug, his words soft and understanding, Harry stood feeling like an intruder to a very private moment.

"Yes, she understood and even met Rhyme," he pressed a tender kiss to the top of Draco's head, "She was glad that I was happy, we still cared about each other."

"I know…she had lovers," Draco murmured, his face blushing and he lowered his eyes, seemingly feeling guilty at knowing the private affairs of his parents, Lucius insisted that he had done nothing wrong, "I'm glad that you've found someone." Harry and Lucius heard the sincerity in his voice.

"I think that we should have a long talk," Lucius' voice was strained with emotion and Draco nodded, "I haven't always been the best father to you," Lucius held up his hand silencing Draco as he went to interrupt, "But I want to remedy that and try to be there for you, if I may?"

Harry watched with trepidation, Draco silent and his eyes brimmed with tears. Burrowing his face into his father's chest and nodding. Lucius' face crumpled as he too began to cry, Harry silently left the room. Realising that they needed time to talk and grieve together.

Head jumbled as he walked into the kitchen to find Molly at work, baking cookies if the smell was anything to go by. Her smiling face automatically made Harry feel happy and content, she ushered for him to sit and try a new batch fresh from the oven.

"Help yourself Harry, be careful though, they're still a bit hot." She pressed a glass of milk in his hand and gestured for him to sit by her.

"I thought that you would be at the Burrow," Harry asked, covering his mouth as he spoke, the cookies were delicious, "Sirius said it was Order business." A strange expression crossed Molly's face before she replied and Harry knew that his instincts were right.

_Sirius lied to me…why?_

"Yes, well dear…they don't always need me for the meetings." She muttered and busied herself with tasks around the kitchen. Harry realized that he had been lied to by Molly too.

_Why is everyone lying to me?_

Brimming with a determination to discover the secrets that he felt were lurking behind the seemingly caring façade. He excused himself, thanking Molly for the cookies and feeling like the smile on his face was rigid with its falseness. Sneaking, quietly into the drawing room and grabbing a handful of floo power, whispering two words.

"The Burrow." Heart in his mouth and a plausible lie on his lips as he stumbled into the warm Burrow kitchen. Silence filled the room, the place deserted and thankfully devoid of people. Harry let out the held breath trapped in his chest and cautiously walked towards the open door, casting an eye at the clock. Arthur at work, Ron was sleeping, Ginny was out with friends, the twins at the shop and two new additions were in the garden.

_Sirius and Remus in the garden?_

Harry felt confident that he would not be discovered and walked to the doorway halting when he was a new addition appear on the clock face.

_Auror Rhyme is in the garden!_

Nervously, Harry leaned to look out of the door, disappointed when initially he could not see any of the men. A flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes led his gaze to the back of the garden, bordering on the fields that surrounded the Burrow. Remus stood with his head down, his hands in his pockets and Harry could sense the despondent mood emanating from the man. Sirius was touching the wolf in a tender gesture, stroking his slumped shoulders and his face was concerned. Neither man appeared to have noticed the obscured figure standing to the side of them, a tree casting them in shadow.

_Rhyme_

Harry's heart thundering in his chest, dark robes covered the Auror and he caught a glimpse of a faceless black mask, no features on there except for a small red dragon painted on the right cheek. The vision of the faceless man made Harry shiver remembering back to the words he had heard during the overheard meeting.

_The masks were designed to intimidate…hiding the faces of the aurors_

The idea was certainly effective as far as Harry was concerned, though it made him more determined to see the auror that had saved Draco and Lucius.

_Lucius' lover_

Mouth dry, Harry appraised what he could see of the auror, not too tall, just under six foot and the robes hid the shape of the man. Considering the job that they had to do, Harry assumed that the body hidden underneath was fit and strong. Wishing that the man would remove his mask and talk to the two men, Harry turned to look back at them. Both of them were looking down at something that was out of Harry's line of sight. Auror Rhyme walked out of the shadows, Harry struggled to hear anything and felt frustrated that he was too far away to catch the words. The auror removed their mask, the face of the man still obscured and Harry cursed his poor position. Remus instantly approached the man, pulling them into a tight hug , stunned Harry was surprised at the comfortable posture of the hugging men. Sirius watched with soft eyes, though Harry caught a brief flash of jealousy. The look vanished as the mysterious man pulled him into a friendly hug. Softly spoken words drifted across to Harry but he could not make out what was being said between the three. It was clear that they were close to each other, the relaxed manner at the greeting and the sad smile on Remus' face. The moment broken as another faceless man appeared with the crack of apparition.

"Ministry…now." the new man uttered, Rhyme briefly hugging Remus and Sirius replacing the faceless black mask before disappearing with a pop. Leaving the two men, Remus wiped his eyes and Harry realized that the wolf had been crying. Sirius spoke and held the distressed man in his arms, his eyes off the right looking at something. A breeze carried the words from his godfather, his heart ached at the hushed endearments.

"Remus…oh my Remus…I love you…you know I'm here for you," Sirius kissed the weeping Remus, "Shall we go back or for a walk?" Remus must have answered and the two men slowly walked into the fields, his godfather holding Remus' hand. Harry wondered if he would ever be able to walk around holding Draco's hand, together in the summer sun. His eyes automatically glanced in the direction of where the two men had been staring. A small wooden fence surrounded the Weasley family plot, the graves of their ancestors filled the green area. A black marble gravestone caught Harry's eye, the stone looked the newest of the graves. Bewildered at the inscription on the headstone, no name on the grave and just a date.

_Thirteen years ago today…whose grave is this?_

His confused and intrigued thoughts interrupted by the sound of voice approaching him. Panicking Harry quickly retreated to the safety of the kitchen, hiding behind the door and watching Remus being held by this godfather. Confused even more by the mystery surrounding the men's presence at the Burrow and their interest in the nameless grave. Reluctantly and with the knowledge that he could be missed at Grimmauld Place at any moment, Harry approached the floo and mumbled the words to return to the quiet drawing room of the black's residence.

"You really shouldn't go off on your own," Lucius commented, making Harry jump as he turned to look at the cool blond sitting in a comfortable armchair.

"Mmm, I suppose." Harry huffed, frustrated by the recent developments. Lucius' eyes looked at him with interest and he indicated that he should join him. Sitting awkwardly on the opposite chair, Harry felt scrutinized by the silent man.

"I sense that something is on your mind, am I right?" Lucius asked and Harry could hear genuine concern in his tone.

"I…well…they…I'm sick of everyone leaving me in the dark about everything!" Harry shouted, stunned at himself for his temper getting the better of him. If Lucius was surprised by his raise voice then he gave no indication, merely frowning for a moment as if deep in thought.

"I can understand your frustration, but may I be frank with you?" he asked tentatively and Harry nodded, "There are sometimes when it's better not to know everything…secrets are not always a bad thing."

"Did you know I have a godmother…and that she's married to or was married to Remus?" Lucius' eyebrow hitched and Harry concluded that it was news to the man.

"I have to admit that I know very little of Lupin and your parents other than my time at Hogwarts," he appeared almost apologetic, "Sorry."

"I hate that they think I don't need to know anything…I barely know anything about my parents, this is another link to them." Harry could feel tears staring to build and the blond became flustered, clearly unsure of what to do. Harry was shocked at how easy it was to talk to the man, meeting Lucius' intrigued gaze and offering him a watery smile. The man sat quietly as Harry poured out his frustration at being left in the dark about his past and future. Lucius made no comment to anything that he said, merely listening and nodding on occasion.

"Harry, if you would like I could make some discreet enquiries with some of my contacts at the ministry?" he seemed honest and full of concern.

Harry sat considering for a moment the offer from the man and slowly nodded his agreement. His heart raced at the prospect of sneaking around and going behind Sirius' back. Determined with the need to find out the truth, regardless of what he uncovered.

"Are you sure that you want to?" Harry asked tentatively, Lucius smiled and Harry was struck by the likeness between the two Malfoy's. His thoughts drifting to the image of Draco flushed underneath him, blushing he looked up to met Lucius' amused gaze, "Why are you helping me?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious," Lucius' grey eyes were soft and smiling, "I don't have to pretend anymore…I'm on your side and of course Draco is smitten with you." Harry's chest felt tight at the admission from Lucius, pulse racing at the idea of Draco wanting him.

_Smitten? Bloody hell…why does that me make feel happy?_

Harry opened his mouth to pursue a conversation with Lucius, preferably finding out the answer to why the blond assumed that his son liked him. The mood broken by the flare of the floo, Professor Snape hitched an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them sitting and having a chat. Dark eyes narrowed when they lit on Harry, the disdain clear in the stare. Harry bristled under the sneering scrutiny from the potion master.

"Potter…Lucius." He muttered his greeting and Lucius graced him with a stunning smile. The sneering man flushed for a brief moment and Harry was reminded about their previous relationship. Knowing he should be horrified by the mental images that suddenly appeared in his mind, a clear vision of the dark haired man thrusting into the undulating blond. His cock perked up at the fantasy transpiring inside Harry's flustered imagination, filling with blood and making him squirm uncomfortably. Unable to meet either man's eyes, Harry looked away only to be brought back into the conversation by the annoyed voice of Snape.

"Potter….Potter…for goodness sake, get your head out of the clouds," he rolled his obsidian eyes and looked down his impressive nose at him, "I wish to have a private discussion with Mr Malfoy... leave."

"I live here!" Harry felt his temper fraying at the attitude of the visitor.

"Do not assume to talk like that to me!" Snape's voice was deep with barely contained malice, "I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice, you arrogant little…" his words halted by Lucius grabbing his arm, roughly and the blonds' face was angry.

"Stop it now…Severus!" his voice was clipped and admonishing, "He has a right to be in this house." Their was an edge to Lucius' tone and Snape sneered at the blond.

Harry huffed his indignation at the potion master and stalked from the room, channelling his inner snarky bastard. A small laugh echoed from behind him and Harry smirked at Lucius' amusement. The door slammed shut behind him and the muffled voices of the two men made it clear that they were about to engage in a heated argument. Harry leaned and placed his ear against the door, the voices clearer.

"How dare you undermine me…you have no right!" Snape's deep voice was filled with venom.

"It is you that have no right to talk to Harry like that," Lucius barked back, "This is almost his house, Black has left it to him if anything happens."

_What? The house is mine in Sirius' will?_

"Since when did you care about Potter?" Harry could almost hear the cogs turning in Snape's head, the potion master jumping to the wrong conclusion, "Oh this is priceless…after the boy who lived?" a loud slap resonated in the room. Harry winced at the sound of a hand hitting skin, the silence that followed was almost deafening.

"What's the matter Severus, jealous?" Lucius whispered and Severus spluttered, his tone hitched from the slap as he answered.

"I resent the implication…I have never looked at Potter like that!" Snape yelled.

"Oh so you're jealous that I might want him…well he is a very attractive young man." Their was a sly quality in the blonds' voice that made Harry smirk, it was obvious that the man was playing with the potion master.

"It's true…you are attractive." Draco murmured into Harry's neck, the blond pushing himself up against his back. Harry bit his lip to hold in the moan he felt building at the feel of Draco's body pressed hard alongside him.

"I am not jealous!" Snape snapped, drawing the attention of the two teens and Draco looked bewildered at the words, Harry lifted a finger to his lips to hush him. Both of them leaned closer and listened intently.

"Oh contraire, I think that you are," they heard footsteps moving across the room, Harry surmised that Lucius had moved closer to Snape. "I know that you still want me." The hushed words made Draco tense beside him and Harry found his body automatically leaning back to create more contact between them.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about," Snape spat and his voice oozed with disdain, "Besides you have Rhyme to keep your bed warm!" there was a bump and the sound of someone banging into something. Silence filled the room and both boys looked at each other with bemused expression, a soft breathy sigh emanated from the drawing room. Draco's eyes went wide and Harry realised that they were listening to Snape and Lucius either kissing or something else, blushing furiously Harry moved away from the door.

"Leave now…we should leave now." Draco muttered, pulling Harry towards the stairs. Harry's eyes staring at the closed drawing room door and his mind filled with images of what could be transgressing behind the nondescript wooden door. His mind snapped back to reality as Snape stormed from the room, the potion master flushed and in a state of disarray. He stalked into the kitchen with a thunderous face followed by the smirking Lucius. The blond touched his lips as if they tingled and smiled softly.

"Lover's tiff?" Draco mumbled and continued to pull Harry up the stairs.

The blond refusing to look back at the scene transpiring between the two men, heated words followed them as they approached Harry's room. Draco pushed him through the door, leaving back and closing his eyes, his chest heaving with emotion.

"Draco?" the flushed blond held up his hand and halted Harry's concerned words.

"It's okay…I knew about the history between them," his eyes were still closed, his voice hitched breathlessly as he continued to speak, "One summer, when I was home for the holidays…I watched them kissing, they didn't know I was there." his grey eyes were wild as he opened them to look at Harry.

"How old were you?" Harry asked, his heart beating erratically in his chest at the strange almost sexually charged atmosphere that seemed to building within the four walls.

"Thirteen…they looked so…so," his eyes closed again and he gulped, Harry's eyes watching the bob of his Adam's apple, the desire to lick Draco's throat making him tremble, "They looked so beautiful together," he laughed and opened his eyes, an embarrassed smile on his face, "That's when I realised that I only liked men."

"No girls…any girls?" Harry whispered and took a step towards him.

Draco's gaze was hooded, a smouldering lust and sexuality pulsating from the blond, Harry surmised that he wasn't even aware of how alluring he looked at that moment. Licking his lips and taking a nervous swallow to remove the lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat, Harry placed his hands either side of Draco's head. Stormy grey eyes fixed on Harry's and Draco mirrored licking his lips. His voice hushed and brimming with arousal.

"No girls…no boys either…just…just you," he whispered, the admission that Harry was the first made his heart leap in his chest, "Harry…kiss me." the begging lilt in his voice broke whatever razor thin control Harry had, crushing his mouth to the soft, pliable lips of the now keening blond.

Harry lost track of all time, the only coherent thought was of how wonderful Draco tasted, mapping the coral of the gasping teen. His body pushing and rubbing up against Harry suggestively. The feel of the hard bulge trapped in Draco's jeans brushing alongside Harry's rampant erection almost pushed Harry over the edge. Draco must have sensed the burning need in Harry and pulled back slightly, breaking the contact. Harry moaned with disappointed and Draco kissed the side of his mouth in a soothing fashion, whispering against Harry's mouth.

"I read some more of the diary," he licked along Harry's kiss swollen bottom lip, "You wouldn't believe the kinky stuff she ended up into," he broke the kiss and offered Harry a seductive smile, the heat in his veins threatening to set his body on fire, "I want to taste you." Draco breathed and Harry whimpered at the words.

"Yes." Harry was shocked at the rough quality of his voice, Draco eyes flared with fire as he began to push him back towards the bed. Harry's air starved mind having the sense to mutter silencing and locking charms before the rest of his blood headed south. Small laugh spilling from his lips when Draco pushed him onto the bed, the laugh stopping in his throat at the hungry look on the smiling blonds' face. He slowly crawled up the bed to Harry and straddled him, Harry gasped at the feel of Draco sitting on his straining cock.

"Draco.." Harry's words cut short as Draco leaned down to kiss him, the need immediately reignited in Harry's blood. Draco pulled back, peppering his face with soft, tiny kisses and he slowly touched his lips to the throbbing pulse in Harry's neck.

"You taste so good." Draco murmured and continued his exploration of Harry's neck, pulling at the material of his shirt. Harry sat up as Draco pulled the offending article up over his head and instantly reattached his lips to the revealed flesh of Harry's torso. Nipping at his hardening nipples and then lapping the abused nubs to soothe the pain.

_What did he read in that diary?_

The words apparently bringing out the harder side of the blond, his teeth biting and his tongue licking down to Harry's belly button. Harry took a breath, his cock twitching at the close proximity of Draco's lips. Smiling eyes and a soft smirk looked up at him, the fire of arousal bright in the grey depths. Draco looked down at the straining material confining Harry's cock, his gaze alive with hunger and Harry groaned under the stare.

"Say it." Draco whispered, his normally clipped tones rough with need. Harry's lust addled brain took a moment to process the words and he looked down at the gorgeous blond, all mussed, hair in disarray and fiery eyes.

"Suck me." Harry whimpered, thrusting his hips up at the same time as he spoke, the soft smirk becoming a breathtaking and excited smile. Draco nuzzled his nose in the crease of Harry's groin, taking a huge sniff of him and rubbing his lips against the dampening fabric. Harry's cock spitting pre-come at the sensation as the blond licked along the outline of his length. Gasping and wishing his jeans weren't in the way of the agile tongue that seemed determined to map the outer area of his rock solid member. Gentle fingers reached up and slowly lowered the zipper, the pace teasing and filling Harry with frustration. Draco's eyes widened and he gasped as Harry's unfettered cock sprang forth, splashing the blonds' lips with the gathered fluid adorning the tip. Wild green eyes nearly fluttered closed at the sight of Draco licking the pre-come from his lips and humming his approval.

"Mmmm tastes sweet." Harry opened his mouth to say something, the words on his lips morphing to a scream of delight as Draco lapped at the tip of cock, the hot tongue sliding into the leaking slit.

"FUCK!" Harry had never been so thankful for silencing charms then in that moment, his balls twitched. The urge to come coursing through his body, taking a slow breath and trying to calm himself. The blond between this thighs doing nothing to help his predicament, lapping and licking around the head of his shaft, laving the tip like a lollipop. Harry closed his eyes but the sensory deprivation made the feeling of Draco's wonderful tongue even more intense. Clearly feeling emboldened by Harry's reactions, Draco sucked the head into his hot mouth, his tongue always active and he slowly lowered his mouth down Harry's cock.

_Merlin….oh fuck…oh fuck…I'm going to come._

Running his fingers through the silky hair on Draco's head and stroking the nape of his neck. Draco practically purred at the gentle treatment, his sucking becoming stronger and Harry thrust up, bumping his cock to the back of Draco's throat. The blond gagged for a second and Harry immediately pulled back, whispering his apologies.

"I'm so sorry…please don't stop." the pleading in Harry's voice made Draco smile and he sucked the dripping shaft back into his mouth. This time Harry lay there, his hands clutching the sheets and resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. His whole body shaking with the effort of not coming, Harry could feel his cock steadily leaking into Draco's willing mouth.

"Draco…please…I'm going to…" Harry arched his back as Draco sucked harder as if determined to drink Harry down and he happily obliged the swallowing blond. Grunting his release, Harry's felt his heart burst and his body fall apart with the force of his orgasm. His balls erupting and emptying himself into Draco's throat, the teen gagging at the overflow of hot come as it filled his mouth. Harry opened his eyes, his heart thundering as the last drop spilled from him and he felt utterly boneless. The soft little laps of Draco's tongue and the tiny gasps falling from the blonds' mouth pulled him from the sex induced stupor. Looking down with drowsy eyes to watch as Draco licked any spills off Harry's cock, the sensation of his warm tongue on his sensitive prick making Harry whimper. Eyes strayed farther down to see Draco stroking himself furiously, the head of his cock dripping onto the bed and his hand flying as he chased his own climax.

"No!" Harry shouted, grabbing his hand and halting his strokes. Draco writhed and moaned at being denied. Harry flipped them over and leaned down, taking a breath before he sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. The burst of salty sweet essence on his tongue filled his mouth with saliva. Stunned at his own actions, Harry swirled his tongue around the tip and Draco moaned, his hips pushing up. The head of his cock sliding further into Harry's mouth and he struggled to swallow around the obstruction. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on moving his tongue over every inch of the hard length, adding his hand to the base. Slowly stroking up and down in time with the bobbing of his head, knowing that he couldn't attempt to take Draco deep into his mouth. His lips felt stretched by the girth of the blonds' impressive cock and his own cock twitched.

"Harry!" the screamed word was all the warning that Harry got before his mouth was filled with salty come, Draco keened beneath him and howled his release. Harry tried to swallow but felt some of slip past his lips and dribble down his chin. Gasping and moaning himself at the taste, his cock beginning to firm up again. He pulled off Draco's still firm shaft with a wet pop, his face flaming at the noise and he placed his head on Draco's hip while he caught his breath.

"Wow…fuck…bloody hell." Draco's voice was high and trembling, Harry didn't think that he could talk at that moment so he placed a kiss to the juncture of Draco's pelvis earning a soft exhale. Basking in the silent afterglow, Harry felt peaceful and relaxed. The tranquil moment ruined when Draco suddenly sat up, dislodging Harry from his comfortable position.

"Fuck…my father's cheating on Rhyme," he looked at Harry with wide eyes, "With Severus!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Big hugs and kisses to everyone that alerted, favourited and reviewed this story...let me know if you like this chapter.**

**Its a longer chapter than my previous ones...hope you like it ;)**

**warnings...m/m slash...bit of bondage (Thank you belladonna1185...i liked the tree idea from your new fic)**

**huge thanks to the usual suspects who follow everything that i do...you know who you are ...love ya! ;)~**

**no beta...my mistakes are all mine!lol**

Draco's words permeated Harry's sex fuddled mind and his eyes widened at the revelation, which in hindsight was quite obvious. Shocked that Lucius would do that to someone, Harry looked at the flustered blond unsure of what to say. Instead opting to reach across and pull the disturbed Draco into his arms, breathing the scent that was just uniquely him.

"They do have a lot of history with each other…I mean they were together at Hogwarts." Harry whispered, stroking the boy's back and enjoying the sensation of his smooth creamy white skin beneath his fingers. Surprised, when Draco tensed in his arms and pulled away to look at him with wide grey eyes.

"They were together then?" Harry nodded reluctantly, realising that he put his proverbial foot in it.

"I'm sure that they would have told you," Harry soothed the increasing annoyed teen, "Eventually." He shrugged and Draco did not seem amused.

"I can't believe it...bloody sneaking around with this mysterious Rhyme and trying to get in Severus' pants at the same time!" He threw his hands up in the air with exasperation and for some reason the image of Snape in his underpants made Harry laugh.

"What!" Draco snapped which instead of stopping Harry's laughter merely increased it and Harry held his sides while his mind flicked through all the possible underwear choices for the dour potion master.

"Boxers or briefs?" Harry hiccupped out the question, Draco glared and then giggled.

"Y-fronts…grey ones." Draco muttered between his giggles, Harry let out a loud guffaw at the mental image of a sneering Snape in dingy pants.

"I thought maybe a thong!" Harry speculated as he wiped his watering eyes, Draco gasped at the idea and then fell onto the bed squealing with laughter.

"A pink lace one." Draco shook with laughter and Harry shivered at the sudden mental image, horrified at the thought of Snape's lily white arse in lace thong. Determined to outdo the giggling blond on his bed, Harry leaned forward, his mouth seductively close to Draco's ear and whispered.

"Black rubber crotchless shorts." Harry pulled back, smiling sweetly as Draco paled and looked mortified.

"Oh Merlin Potter…I'm scarred for life!" he yelled, mirth shining in his eyes as he pulled Harry onto the bed. Draco flipped them over so that he was straddling Harry's hips. Their laughter frozen as they realised the position they were in placed their cocks up against each other.

"Draco….do you own pink lace thongs?" Harry mumbled, thrusting his hips up at the same time. Draco groaned at the sensation, then he realised the question and rather than looked offended, he smiled and whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

"No…but I could get some…would you like that?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Harry's mouth felt dry, a clear image of peeling pink panties off Draco's soft arse robbing him of breath.

"Fuck yes!" Harry shouted and crushed his mouth to the stunned blond, devouring his lips in a hot kiss. His arousal ignited by the idea of stripping the gorgeous teen writhing in his arms, Harry deepened the kiss and swallowed the moans of desire spilling from Draco's lips.

"Harry…Draco, lunch!" Lucius called and the two boys groaned into each others mouths with disappointment. Harry closed his eyes, holding the blond closer and becoming swiftly addicted to the feel of his soft skin against his own.

"Harry…we have to go," Draco pressed his lips to Harry, the kiss fleetingly brief, "Before someone comes to look for us." He warned, breaking the embrace and crawling to the end of the bed.

"I…do…do you want people to know about us?" Harry asked, quietly and the blonds' eye became comically round, clearly surprised by the question.

"NO!" he yelled and Harry's heart felt like it had stopped, Draco looked at him and paled, "I mean…I…we…its new and I don't want…"

"Its fine, you don't want people to know about us." Harry said with an air of dejection, standing up and angrily yanking the zipper on his jeans. Shrugging off the blonds' attempt to touch him, he could feel his eyes tearing and he felt so stupid for thinking that this was anything serious.

"Harry…listen, I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Harry stomped towards the door, unable to look at the other boy, a quiet sigh of sadness caught his attention, "I don't want people to try and ruin it…I like you, please understand…I know what people think of me," Draco sniffed and Harry turned round to face the forlorn blond, "They'll twist what's happening and make it something bad…I don't want that." He whispered and looked Harry in the eyes.

"You like me?" Harry asked, Draco smiled and hitched an eyebrow.

"I would have thought that it was obvious," he shook his head as if Harry was an idiot, "I... you know I've never done anything like this before." He gestured to the bed and his own semi-nakedness.

"I haven't either you know," Harry murmured and crossed the room to pull Draco into his arms, the following kiss left them both gasping for much needed air, "And just to let you…I like you too." Harry mouthed against Draco's kiss swollen lips. Draco laughed and Harry swallowed the merry sound.

"Lunch!" Molly shouted and this time they broke apart and scrambled to make themselves presentable. The prospect of being discovered was bad enough but to be found by Molly would have been even more humiliating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in silence, Snape having accepted an invitation to stay for lunch from Molly. He regarded everyone with stony contempt, refusing to make eye contact with Lucius, the blond had an amused smirk on his face. Draco graced his father with a annoyed look and Lucius' smile fell away at the hostile look on his son's face.

_He's annoyed at Lucius for cheating on Rhyme._

Harry watched with growing apprehension, concerned that the fragile and tentative relationship between the two men could collapse under the weight of the revelation. Determined to break the mood, he opened his mouth and said the first thing that popped into his head, in retrospect he realised he should have thought first.

"So…Professor, any plans for the summer?" the incredulous look that crossed Draco's face was almost funny, Snape's face on the other hand was disdainful.

"Oh you know the usual…holidaying somewhere hot, enjoying the rest…are you a complete imbecile!" Harry flinched at the shouted words, Lucius gave Snape a glare but the potion master was beyond being admonished, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause, the lengths we all have to go to protect your stupid arse, how many people have to die to keep you safe?" he took a breath indicating that he was far from finished, Molly tried to stop him, "I will spend my precious time away from Hogwarts trying to discover the Dark Lord's plans so we can keep the blessed Boy who lived alive!"

Silence followed his tirade, the potion master appeared shocked at his own words and his face was tinged with a high pink colour. Draco was deathly pale and Harry could see him trembling. Lucius was staring at Snape with a stunned expression and Molly was holding a hand to her mouth. Everyone reeling at the implication of the sacrifices made to protect Harry. Harry's own heart hurt in his chest and he couldn't look at Draco, scared to see the agreement in the blonds' eyes.

_His mother died because of me…how many will die to protect me?_

"Potter…I" Snape began, his voice deep with some emotion.

"You're right." Harry whispered and the potion master stopped talking, looking at him with an unreadable expression, "I don't deserve the protection, " Harry looked at Draco and Lucius, feeling a single tear escape down his cheek, "I'm sorry." Harry did the only he could think of and ran from the room.

A cacophony of shouts and pleas for him to stop followed after him, unaware that he was wandlessly blocking doors behind him, stopping people from following. Blinded by tears, he stumbled to his room, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and stuffing them into a bag. Absently throwing the photographs and Diary with his things. Loud bangs and spells were flying downstairs, the occupants of the kitchen trying without success to leave the room. Approaching the fireplace, reaching for the floo powder and holding back a sob long enough to mutter his destination.

"Godric's Hollow." he uttered and allowed the floo to pull him from Grimmauld Place.

Nothingness, the ruins of his parents home stood silent and devoid of life. Harry dusted himself off, surprised that the floo still worked and looked around the barren living room. Searching his memory for some hint of a recollection, frustrated and disappointed when nothing appeared.

_My parents died here…protecting me._

Bone crushing sadness enveloped him and he crumpled to the floor, forehead touching the cool stone hearth as he cried. Minutes, hours seemed to pass before the sobs tapered down to quiet little hitches of breath. Harry finally sat up, his knees sore and protesting at being pushed against the stone floor for so long. Stretching and wincing at the popping muscles ringing out in the soundless house. Possessed with the need to see his parent's graves, Harry walked out into the balmy heat. The sun was starting to set in the reddish sky, a tranquillity and beauty in the sunset, such a juxtaposition to his internal mood.

_What am I going to do?_

Harry's mood was pensive as he approached the graveyard, the birds singing did nothing to lift his heavy spirits. Berating himself for not thinking more clearly and grabbing his money pouch before he left. Realising that he had no plan past leaving Grimmauld Place, caught up in the moment and knowing that he couldn't face seeing them, after all the heartache he had inadvertently caused. A crack of a twig caught his attention and he froze in position, a shiver crawled up his spine. Mentally kicking himself for being so lax, aware that he could be attacked even in the supposed safe light of day. Holding his breath and waiting, the birds continued their evening chorus , the sound so loud in Harry's straining ears. His heart thudding loudly in his chest and he slowly let out his held breath when it appeared that he was still alone. The cool snake necklace was still nestled against his chest, having forgotten he was wearing it and for a brief second Harry thought he felt it move on it's own.

The crack of apparition filled the quiet and Harry staggered back, hiding behind the nearest tree and watched with scared eyes. Three death eaters, masked, their hooded faces looking around the graveyard and it was clear to Harry that they were looking for him. Stepping back, he tripped over a raised root of the tree, a cry on his lips as he fell backwards. Stunned and terrified when a strong hand came out of nowhere, the black gloved fingers covering his mouth and muffling his shout and the figure held him up. Harry's eye were squeezed shut and he reluctantly opened them to stare at a black faceless mask, a Chinese red dragon on the right cheek.

_Rhyme?_

The other gloved hand came up and pressed a finger to their own lips, indicating for Harry to be silent. He nodded that he understood and the hand removed itself from his mouth, he took a calming breath. Patting Harry's chest and pushing him against the tree, Harry's heart leapt in his chest as Rhyme pressed up alongside his body. Panicked for a moment at the intimate closeness, Harry shook his head to remove the stupid feelings when he realised that Rhyme was obscuring them from the prying eyes of the hunting death eaters. A small muffled huff of laughter sneaked out from behind the mask and Harry blushed. Rhyme's body tensed as a voice sang out, a happy maniacal yell filled the silent graveyard and Harry knew they had been discovered. Rhyme stopped him from moving, pressing his fingers to Harry's lips and hushed him. Stepping away and Harry almost called from him to stop, Rhyme revealed himself to the death eater. Moving away from the tree and the death eaters approached the auror.

_What is he doing?_

Harry watched form his hidden place by the tree, the auror moved nonchalantly and without hurry. Slowly leading them away from the area currently hiding Harry and a plea to stop formed on Harry's lips.

_Oh Merlin, he's going to sacrifice himself to protect me._

Snape's words echoed in his head and he began to move away from the tree, his wand shaking in his fingers. Halting abruptly when one of the death eaters removed his mask, Wormtail stood and his smile was leering with a hint of barely contained hunger. Harry shuddered at the vision of the man, hatred coursed through his veins, his parent's betrayer standing before him.

"Well, well…the Dark Lord will be pleased," he practically rubbed his grimy little hands together with glee, "The infamous Auror Rhyme." Rhyme clapped his hands slowly and sarcastically.

"Well done, you got me...it's a fair cop," the muffled voice echoed in the rapidly darkening evening, Harry could not make out the voice, the mask distorting the tone. Wormtail looked bewildered for a moment at the auror's attitude, "Now you've got to keep me." Rhyme murmured and a volley of hexes' flew at the death eaters. The three dispersed quickly, Wormtail brought to his knees by a whispered hex, Harry froze at the words.

"Sectumsempra." Rhyme's wand slashed across Wormtail's chest, the man screamed and tumbled to the floor.

Harry's mind reeled, remembering back to when he had discovered the potion master's book and the angry warning from Dumbledore about trying any hexes he didn't not recognise. Thankful now that he had never used this spell, Wormtail's cries of agony filled his ears. Rhyme merely picked up the screaming man's wand, snapping it in half before stepping over him to continue firing hexes at the other two. The remaining death eaters appeared to panic at the determined demeanour of the auror, retreating backwards before stumbling and apparating.

_They're scared to death of him._

Watching the auror, Harry could understand why as the man made no move to help Wormtail, the man bleeding to death. The scent of blood permeating in the whole area and Harry felt his mouth fill with saliva at the urge to vomit.

"Harry…help me please!" Wormatil cried and Harry took a step towards the man. Rhyme grabbed his arm and shook his head for him to stop. Stunned at the man's attitude, Harry pulled out of his grip and approached the whimpering death eater. Blood soaking into the ground beneath him and a vivid line ran from his mouth.

"Help me!" Harry shouted at the auror, a huff of annoyance his answer as the man knelt down beside him and started to whisper an incantation, the Latin words washing over the groaning man. Fascinated, Harry watched the wounds knitting themselves back together, Wormtail screamed at the sensation and Harry found he perversely liked hearing the moans of pain.

"Thank you," Harry offered Auror Rhyme and the man shrugged his shoulders, getting up to walk away, "Would you have let him die?" Rhyme stood still, his back to Harry and nodded before flicking his wand. A white misty patronus emerged, a dragon coiled and curled around Rhyme before shooting up into the sky.

"Oh thank you, thank you Harry…such a good boy." the recovering Wormtail simpered and made Harry's skin crawl.

"Shut up!…I didn't do it for you," Harry was shocked at the vehemence in his own voice, Rhyme turned to watch, "I did it so you would have the chance to suffer for the things you did…I hope you rot in Askaban!" Wormtail paled further at the words, the crack of apparation ringing out as Rhyme fellow aurors appeared.

"Go home!" Rhyme barked at Harry as he walked away.

The anger at the death eater lying at his feet did not diminish as the aurors manhandled the man to take him back to the Ministry. Harry could feel the rage still coursing through his veins and he got up, stomping after the retreating auror.

"NO! I don't want to go back," he shouted then whispered the next words, "They'll be safer without me." Rhyme span around on his heel and Harry could tell even with the mask that the man's face was annoyed.

"Don't let their sacrifice be in vain." The distorted voice echoed in the gloom of the budding night.

The night suddenly filled the anguished voice of Remus, the wolf appearing with the telltale snap of appparation. Amber eyes took in the sight of Rhyme and Harry standing by each other and a nameless expression crossed his face for a brief moment.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Remus ran and pulled Harry into his arms, green eyes were still fixed on the auror, his words washing over him and the clear message in them, "I was so worried, Snape had no right to say those things!" Rhyme tilted his head, obviously listening to the conversation.

"I'm okay…he was right," Harry held up his hand to silence the arguing wolf, "But I know that I have to defeat him or it will have all been in vain," Rhyme did not move, but obscured eyes met his green ones for moment, offering a nod of acknowledgement, "I will beat him for the people that died and to protect the people I love." Remus tightened the hug.

"Thank you." Remus shook the auror's hand and Harry was struck by the pretence of the two men, knowing full well that they knew each other. Rhyme gave a small head nod and turned to leave, Harry grabbed the man by the arm, a brief spark of electricity emanated from the touch, running along his arm to the necklace and making him jump. Rhyme pulled back from him with a gasp, Remus watched with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you," Harry whispered, thrown by the strange tingling in his chest, the snake shifted again, "They would have killed me…will you come back to Grimmauld Place?" stunned at the offer that spilled from his lips, a feeling of need to spend time with the auror filling his mind. The familiarity seemed to be growing, a whisper thin connection building between them.

_Draco? I want him… Am I attracted to a faceless stranger?_

Knowing deep in his heart that the feeling was not of attraction but unable to identify the growing urge to be around the mysterious auror. Remus seemed uncomfortable and Rhyme stood silently looking at Harry, the mood suddenly tense and the auror shook his head.

"Another time." Muttered Rhyme as he walked away leaving Harry feeling disappointed and confused.

"Thank you." Harry called after him and Remus broke the embrace, his face concerned.

"Are you okay?" his voice was soft and Harry felt weary, his body seeming to sag with the weight of everything that happened, Remus caught him, "Lets get you back." Harry walked with leaden legs to collect his bag from the house, the silence in the place sinking into his heart.

"Is everyone angry with me?" he asked, tentatively.

"Oh no, harry…we were worried about you," Remus assured him and then let out a annoyed huff, "Fuc…bloody Snape shouldn't have said those things to you, Sirius nearly punched him," he gave Harry a smile, "He didn't…Draco slapped him though," Remus' amber eyes were intrigued to gauge Harry's reaction to that titbit.

"He hit Snape!" Harry yelled, his heart going a mile a minute.

"Yep…slapped him and called him a bastard according to Lucius, Snape was just leaving as we returned…I take you two are getting along better then?"

Mouth dry and heart threatening to escape from his chest at the revelation, Harry found he couldn't speak so he nodded and picked up his bag. Remus made no move to ask any further questions but has a strange knowing smile on his face and Harry was tempted to ask him about Melody.

"Remus, did you ever go out with girls?" Remus arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes, why?"

"You and Sirius love each other don't you?" Remus' face lit up at the mention of Sirius, he nodded, "What about marriage?" the smile faltered for a moment, then it was instantly back in his face.

"You think Siri and I should get married, I'm not sure what Pads would think of that!" he laughed, Harry found himself plastering a fake smile on his face and laughing along with him.

_Tell me the truth…please_

Furious, Harry pulled the bag on to his arm angrily, Remus' face fell at the obvious annoyance. Incapable of stopping himself, Harry stomped moodily to the floo, turning to Remus with lowered eyes and indicated that he needed floo powder.

"Harry, what's wrong…did Rhyme say anything to you?" his tone was strained, bewildered by Harry's change in mood. Remus touched his arm, a tender gesture and Harry pulled away and his heart fell at the hurt expression on the wolf's face.

"I'm just tired," Harry muttered and offered Remus an apologetic smile, but his mind was determined to ask Lucius to investigate about Melody as soon as he could. "Rhyme barely spoke to me," he saw amber eyes look at him with interest, "I…I …I'm not sure how to explain, its like I know him…do I?"

"No, you've never met." There was a certainty in his voice that made Harry think he was actually telling the truth. Remus took Harry's arm and this time he allowed the contact, torn between being hurt at the lies and soothed by the close proximity of his former professor.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a strange calmness in the house as they emerged form the floo, the drawing room blissfully empty. Harry wasn't sure he could handle the third degree from everyone quite yet. Remus must have sensed his trepidation, patting him on the shoulder and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Go and have a bath, take a few minutes for yourself, I'll tell everyone what happened." Harry physically sagged with relief and trudged up the stairs. As if sleepwalking, he stripped off his clothes as the large tub filled with hot water, scented bubbles filling his nostrils. Sighing as he sank into the hot water, not realising how tense his muscles had been until the relaxing heat eased them. Voices from downstairs carried up to him, loud and eager in their intensity. Surmising Remus was filling them in about what had happened, Harry dunked his head under the water and tried to forget the sight of all the blood. He lay in the bath until the cooling water forced him to get out, tempted to reheat the water and climb back in. A soft knock on the door persuading him that he had to leave the room at some point, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Come in." Harry mumbled, expecting his godfather to burst in. Heart leaping in his chest as Draco walked into the bathroom, leaning back and closing the door behind him. A feral excited look in his eyes, grey depths drinking every inch of his skin as the gaze washed over Harry.

"Stupid scarhead," Draco muttered and launched himself at Harry, smashing their lips together and robbing Harry of his breath, "Making me worry and care about you…I hit my godfather!"

_Snape's his godfather!_

"I'm sorry…" Harry's sentence muffled by Draco's plunging tongue, the blonds' hands everywhere and fingers tugged at Harry's towel, it fell to the floor. A moan of desire swallowed by the needy Slytherin as fingers caressed Harry's firming cock.

"Fuck Harry….you scared me," Draco pressed a hard kiss to Harry's lips, "What's the deal with Rhyme…I watched the pensieve…do you like him?" the next kiss was savage in its intensity, the blond obviously frustrated and determined to seduce Harry.

"No!" Harry yelled, pulling the jealous Draco into his arms and moaning as his cock rubbed against Draco's own clothed covered erection, "It's hard to explain…its like I know him…I don't want him," he licked Draco's full bottom lip, "I want you."

Bright grey eyes flared with happiness and Harry vowed to himself that he would do anything to always see that look directed at him. Reaching down to tug down Draco's zip and devouring the blonds' mouth at the same time, Harry freed the dripping shaft.

"Oh." Draco breathed, his cock twitching in Harry's hand and he knew it would be fast, both of them already on edge. Lining himself up with Draco's length, Harry wrapped his fingers around both of their weeping cocks. His strokes were fast and hard, the pre-come slicking the way and aiding the moves.

"Fuck…Draco." Harry murmured, ,his breath coming in short pants and Draco thrust harder into Harry's hand. Slamming his lips hard against Harry's and their tongues duelled loudly. The slick sound of Harry's strokes intermingling with their gasping muffled breaths.

"Harry, faster…oh…oh." Draco crested first, his cries of completion screamed into Harry's eager mouth, hot come splashed his stomach and coated his stroking hand. The combined feeling pushed Harry over the edge, Draco's come dripping over his cock as he erupted lushly over both of them. Draco whimpered at the sensation and his spent cock tried to twitch, Harry's balls were tight and high as his climax made his mind close down. Pure sensation filling his muddled brain, Draco's breath on his flushed skin and his cooling come coating Harry's flesh, gasping Harry slumped forward, pressing a shaky kiss to the flustered blond.

"I'm glad you're okay." Draco admitted and Harry smiled at him earning a blush from the breathless teen. The doorknob rattled and both of them froze, Lucius' voice spoke through the door.

"Harry, could you come down?"

"Be just a minute." Harry answered, Draco let out a soft sigh of relief at not being caught, Harry jumped when Lucius added quietly.

"Tell Draco to come down too." Draco blushed even more and his voice was hushed as he answered.

"We'll be down in a minute, thank you father." Harry clamped his lips together to stop the giggle that he felt building. Grey eyes looked at him with disdain and he swallowed down the laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius pulled him into a rough hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and the pulling way with a look of embarrassment. Lucius offered Harry a firm handshake and he surprised everyone by pulling the older Malfoy into a hug. Snape stood in the doorway, avoiding the looks of death emanating from Sirius.

"Potter, I would like to apologise for my outrageous behaviour this afternoon," he lifted a hand to silence Harry, "It was uncalled for and unnecessarily cruel, I am sorry." Harry looked into Snape's dark eyes and saw only honesty. His respect for the man growing, knowing that he would always be honest with him regardless of whether it would hurt him or not.

"I accept your apology," Harry ignored the splutters falling from Sirius' mouth, his godfather expecting fireworks, "You still an arsehole though." He met Snape's stunned eyes then a small huff of laughter fell from the dour man's mouth.

"Fair enough…you're still a dunderhead." And with that last comment, Snape departed the room with a flourished swipe of his robes. Lucius followed after him and Draco went to follow, stopping when he saw Harry cast him a glance. Rolling his eyes but staying in the room, throwing himself onto the nearest chair and sitting like he owned the place. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the blonds' attitude, opening his mouth to say something when Remus changed the subject.

"Sirius and I are so glad that you're okay." He looked at Sirius who merely grunted his agreement, his eyes on the blond lazing on the chair, his face annoyed. His godfather about to start shouting if the twitch that had developed in his eye was anything to go by, Harry went to stop him when the floo flared to life. Kingsley appeared in the fireplace, his face worried and serious.

"Remus, I need to speak to you." His godfather and the wolf turned to look at the two boys and Harry sighed, getting the message.

"Come on Malfoy…they want us to leave." Draco almost pouted but got up and followed him.

Quietly, they approached the kitchen where they could hear talking, the distinctive voice of Snape carrying toward them.

"Look Lucius, while I appreciate that there is still some attraction between us…."

"I think we can both agree that's its more than attraction, Severus…just be honest with yourself for a change…you want me." Lucius spoke with a true air of arrogance and Harry looked at Draco, the blond was silent, biting at his bottom lip.

"That is neither here nor there…you are involved with someone…I will not be your bit on the side…not again." The last two words were filled with sorrow and melancholy.

"I still love you." Lucius spoke in a soft tone and Harry suddenly felt angry.

"What about Rhyme!" he shouted, storming into the room and both men were stunned by his appearance.

"What on earth are you doing!" Snape shouted, his voice deep with embarrassment at being discovered in a compromising moment.

"Yes, Harry please tell me what business it is of yours?" his voice was cool and clipped, Harry instantly reminded of the old Malfoy.

"You're cheating on him!" Harry sneered and looked at him with utter contempt. Lucius seemed to slump, sitting in the chair and putting his head in his hands. Draco ran to his side, casting a look at Harry that made his heart drop.

"Severus…I'm so sorry…why can't anything be easy," he muttered from behind his hands, "But Merlin help me I love you both." He looked up with teary eyes and Severus walked to him.

"I know what its like to love two people." Lucius' eyes widened and met Severus' dark gaze.

"You love someone else?" Harry asked.

"I did…it's over." Severus looked forlorn at the memory and Lucius touched his hand, "I think you need to talk to Rhyme about how you feel." His voice was understanding and Harry was stunned at the tone.

"Rhyme knows about you." Lucius muttered and Severus' hitched an eyebrow, "I have to decide….and I can't." Draco looked at Harry, nodding to the door.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry that I interrupted you," Harry lowered his gaze and could not meet either men's eyes, "I shouldn't have interfered…but Rhyme saved me and Draco…I couldn't let you…"

"I understand…you're loyal I'll give you that." Lucius smiled at him and Harry felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

Apologising one more time, Harry followed Draco out of the kitchen, the blond walked up the stairs and with a heavy heart, Harry reluctant went after him.

"I am sorry." Harry's voice was honest and apprehensive.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Draco snapped as they entered their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry stood by the bed, unsure if what to do and he moaned when Draco pushed him down onto the bed. Whispering a binding spell and Harry was restrained on the bed, ropes tying his hand and feet.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you…I'm going to read you a bedtime story." He reached over for Harry's bag and pulled out the diary, "Now no speaking or I won't…" he leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, his voice seductive, "I won't do the things in the diary and trust me…you'll want me to."

"Draco…please let me go…I want to touch you." Harry felt the need building inside him, Draco pressed a teasing kiss to his eager lips before pulling away with a smirk.

"Shh…now close your eyes and let me begin." Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath, his heart beating fast and his cock diamond hard already, "Good, July 15h…I can't believe everyone's been gone for over three weeks already… home for the holidays…must be nice to go home to a family rather than being stuck in the castle," Harry found Draco's voice drifting over him as he began to picture Melody walking round the deserted grounds of Hogwarts. "Though there are some benefits to being stuck here."

_**The cool summer breeze blowing through her long, dark hair and her blue eyes were staring across the lake. Melody had a serene smile on her face as she felt someone approach, a dark haired figure. Harry struggled to imagine what the man would look like, tall and well built. Frustrated that the man's face was unclear, Harry found his mind trying to fill the blanks and shaking his head as the figure morphed into Draco, the blond on his mind.**_

_That won't work…that would be weird._

_**Concentrating on Draco's voice again, he ignored the man's unclear face and looked at Melody, her smile was breathtaking. The man pulled her in a steamy kiss, devouring her mouth and Harry watched her melt into his arms.**_

"_**You'll get into trouble if Dumbledore catches you here," she murmured and pressed herself against him, his moan deep and heartfelt at the sensation of her full breasts rubbing his chest, "I missed you last night," the man caressed her buttocks, his fingers kneading, "I touched myself and came thinking of you." She whispered.**_

"_**Mmm yes…you're mine." Muttered huskily and his fingers delved under her dress, dipping between her legs and she arched her back, moaning lustily.**_

"_**Oh..yes…fuck me…right here." Her voice was strained with arousal and the man smiled, pulling her panties down and palming her quivering mound.**_

"_**Shall I fuck your beautiful mouth first? Or plunge right inside you?"**_

"_**Anything, anything just touch me." She begged and Harry's breath caught at the heady arousal that he could feel building. The idea of Draco saying the same words to him making his heart race and his cock twitch, wanting to open his eyes but determined to behave the reward too tempting**_

_**The man lifted Melody up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the edge of the trees. Ropes appeared and laced over her body, an intricate design over her body and a whispered word leaving her gloriously naked. Ropes holding her thighs apart and interlaced under her breasts presenting her to the man, his breath coming in short pants at the vision in front of him.**_

"_**So beautiful." The man whispered and without preamble he freed his large cock from his trouser and her eyes flared with desire. Stroking himself slowly and Harry watched with baited breath, mesmerised by the man's huge erection.**_

"_**Please…please." Melody whimpered and Harry flushed at her pleading tone.**_

"_**You want me?" soft words in a hushed teasing tone making her writhe with need, "Shall I fuck you?"**_

"_**YES!" her voice high and needy.**_

_**The man slammed himself deep inside her in one swift thrust and she screamed with bliss. The man taking a slow breath before starting a fast, hard pace, the sound of skin against skin loud by the silent lake. Grunts of pleasure spilled from the man's mouth, crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She bucked and keened under the onslaught and for a moment Harry wondered if this was what she wanted, surprised by the look of complete lust that shone from her flushed face.**_

"_**Harder!" she whimpered and the man instantly complied, his hips snapping frantically back and forth. The moans becoming drawn out and high, both of them close to the edge. Hard fingers rubbed against her clitoris and Melody threw back her head and took a breath before shaking with the force of her orgasm. The sensation forcing the man to thrust erratically and Harry could tell by the sounds that he was near his own climax, a low groan echoed in the tranquil grounds as he poured his release into her.**_

_**Harry watched as they came down from the high, soft tender kisses peppered her face as he removed the ropes holding her. She sagged into his arms and gave a contented sigh.**_

"_**I love you." The man whispered and she kissed him with passion.**_

"_**Love you too." Her words so sincere that Harry felt his heart ache and his mind wondered what had happened to her. A soft kiss pressed against his mouth and he opened his eyes.**_

"Did you enjoy that?" Draco asked, his eyes filled with lust and Harry blushed, the blond laughed, "That's not all she got up to…she got quite an education."

"Would you do that?" Harry asked his voice husky and brimming with sex.

"Tie you to a tree and fuck you?" the last two words made them both squirm hotly, the urge increasing, "I think I might prefer if you tied me to the tree..."

"And fucked you?" Harry's voice quivered with excitement, a red tinge appeared on the blonds' face as he nodded.

"Yes…I want to…but I haven't." Harry silenced Draco with a kiss, murmuring against his lips.

"We can take it slow…I like what we're doing," Draco looked at him with overwhelmed eyes, "We'll go at your pace…can I kiss you again now."

Draco laughed and leaned down to kiss Harry's smiling mouth.

"Draco…I need to speak to you." Lucius' voice echoed to them and Harry could have cried with frustration.

"Maybe tonight we can do page 45?" Draco mumbled into Harry's mouth.

"What's on page 45?" Harry asked, cock twitching in his suddenly too tight jeans. Draco's lips pressed against the throbbing pulse point in his neck before the tip of his tongue trailed up to his ear, Harry giggled at the sensation. Draco flicked his wand releasing Harry from his restraints, smiling at him as he got up to leave, turning back with a sexy wink.

"I'll give you a clue…its another number."


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thanks to everyone following this story ;)**

**Let me know if you like it.**

**Warnings…m/m slash…master and slave play…bondage…bit of angst…sorry…lol**

Harry lay staring at the ceiling and willing his heart to slow down, the dream at the forefront of his mind. Looking down to see Draco still blissfully sleeping, taking a shaky breath and snuggling closer to the blond. They had fell into the habit over the past two weeks or so of sleeping together in Harry's bed, setting an early alarm for before dawn as to allow Draco time to sneak back to his own bed. He found himself smiling fondly at his sleeping partner, their relationship, his heart raced at the word was still new and between his Godfather, Remus and Lucius staying in the house along with various order members appearing at the drop of a hat, they only got the nights to spend together.

_Wow…Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend!_

Harry could feel his face beaming and he berated himself for acting like a teenage girl. Revelling in the warmth of the smooth body against him and breathing the scent that was uniquely Draco. His cock twitched at the memory of their earlier encounter, the taste of the slumbering blond still on his lips. Draco had stayed true to his promise showing him what he had read in the diary, Harry had heard of the position but experiencing it was mind blowing.

_I have a new favourite number…sixty-nine_

Heart fluttering as he watched Draco sleep, his mind a jumble of thoughts and strange new feelings. Both of them had no experience until now and devoured every new thing they discovered with gusto though their moments had not strayed past blow jobs and mutual masturbation. Harry was reluctant to push the blond but his cock hardened and his pulse raged at the thought of being inside him. The diary had given them plenty to think about, Melody's education in sex fuelled their slow exploration, the things they had read were waiting on the periphery for them to explore.

_I'm not sure about the tying up though._

Harry snickered to himself, Melody's sexual encounters with the mystery man were erotically charged and full of decadence. She embraced the hedonistic world of her lover and immersed herself in their play. Over the past two weeks they had read the next couple of months, the trysts with the mystery lover becoming a bizarre aphrodisiac to the two teens. Bondage, master and slave play, anal sex and breath play were a frequent appearance in the red leather book. Harry shifted uncomfortably, his cock rigid and the snake necklace seemed to wriggle with him, making his breath stop on his chest.

_Its being doing that a lot over the last couple of weeks._

He pondered if he should take it off or talk to someone about it, Draco the only person to have seen it as he kept it hidden from everyone. Remus would no doubt recognise it and then they would lose the diary, neither Draco nor himself wanted to give up the book, the mystery and the sex had them hooked.

_I wonder when Lucius' contact will find some information._

Harry had been tempted on several occasions to ask Sirius, not Remus, about Melody but something stopped him, a feeling that he wouldn't like the answers he received. He considered the combination of the diary and his time with Draco had fuelled this latest dream. Over the past weeks, since his impromptu trip to Godric's Hollow he had been having strange dreams. At first they worried him, fearing that Voldemort had found a way back into his mind, the fears put aside by the quality of the dreams, embarrassed to admit how erotic they were. The need to touch his cock screaming in his mind, the dream looming brightly in his mind's eyes and he slowly wrapped his free hand around his shaft, his breath catching at the sensation. Eyes closed and breath ragged as his mind allowed the fragments of the dream to fill his mind.

_**The potions classroom was dimly light but warm, Harry struggled to breath at the sensations bombarding his body. The soft creamy skin like silk beneath his fingers and Draco clenched around the base of his cock as he plunged back inside the writhing blond. The desk under him moving with the force of Harry's thrusts, sweat glistening on the alabaster skin and Harry's sweat dripped onto his heaving chest. Draco arched his back and whimpered, his finger grasping Harry's biceps as he powered into him. Grunts of satisfaction filled Harry's ears as he thrust hard, the heat of Draco wrapping itself around his rigid cock.**_

"_**More…harder…deeper…Harry!" Draco's normally clipped tones husky and hoarse with lust. The words seemed to be directly linked to Harry's length, it twitched inside the moaning blond pulling a shuddering gasp of pleasure, "Yes…there…oh…oh!" Harry snapped his hips, gritting his teeth with the effort not to come and his eyes closed with the pleasure overload. The desk rocking back and forth, the noise loud in the classroom, Draco's whimpers deep with desire. Harry wallowed and drank up the sound, the tiny whimpers fuelling the fire in the pit of his stomach, the feel of his climax rapidly approaching.**_

"_**Oh fuck…you feel so good!" he managed to breath out and Draco tightened around him at the words.**_

"_**Harry…please….PLEASE!" Harry's eyes snapped open at the sudden change in voice, the cry high and distinctly female.**_

_**The feel of Draco around his cock morphed into hot wet heat, muscles fluttering rhythmically. A shout of despair on his lips as he looked down to stare into bright blue eyes, Melody bowed her back as he continued to thrust forward. His fingers had a mind of their own and grasped her breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipples between his fingers. The effect instantaneous, Melody's clenched hard around him. The muscles seeming to dance over his cock and he groaned at the sensation. She looked deep into his eyes and he saw a flare of love mixed with lust. That look snapped him out of the strange trance he was in, pulling out with a shout and stumbling back, falling to the floor with a jolt.**_

"_**More." she whispered, Harry watched fascinated as a man appeared between her legs and replaced himself where Harry had been. Sliding deep with one move and Melody let out a soft sigh of bliss. Turning to regard Harry sitting on the floor, the faceless mask in place as Rhyme fucked her with harsh steady thrusts.**_

"_**Stop." Harry found himself saying, a soft chuckle filled his ears and Rhyme began to change before his eyes. The heavy robes falling to the floor and the arrogant face of Lucius beamed at him. The thrusts never faltered, Melody keened on the desk, her thighs wrapped around Lucius' waist. The blond sneered and slapped her legs apart, pulling out of her and Harry found his eyes fixed on the slick erection that bobbed in the cool air.**_

"_**Kneel." He commanded and Harry struggled to calm his heart as Melody lowered herself onto her knees. She made no move to touch Lucius' cock, which was close to her mouth instead she clasped her hands behind her back and lowered her head in a sign of subservience.**_

"_**Such a good girl, shall I reward you?" Lucius' soft tone lowering into a deep baritone, Harry's stunned eyes took in the naked sight of Severus. The haughty blond replaced with the sneering potion master, his large erection rubbed across her lips and Harry saw her clasping her fingers tighter, fighting the urge to lick the per-come coating her bottom lip.**_

"_**Fuck." Harry muttered, his voice faltering as Severus reached to slowly run his fingers through Melody's curly dark hair. She leaned into the touch and he smiled, Harry had never seen the potion master smile and was shocked to see the light shining brightly in the dark gaze.**_

"_**Do you want to suck me?" his dark velvet voice washing over Harry and for a brief moment he could understand why Lucius wanted the stoic man. His voice was so seductive and Melody looked up with lust filled eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.**_

"_**Yes…please Master." Severus smiled and pushed his cock against her lips, the girl immediately opening them to allow him to slide deep into her mouth. The potion master thrusting fast and hard, Melody struggled to swallow around the impressive length. The sound of gagging filled the room, saliva dripping down her chin as she lapped and sucked.**_

_**Severus threw back his head and moaned, his fingers grasping her head and forcing himself deeper. Harry found himself mesmerized by the sight, Melody seemed to wallow in the forceful thrusts, her eyes closed with desire. Harry watched with growing shock as Melody began to change before his eyes, soft dark curls changing into a hood, her blissful face disappearing behind a faceless mask. Severus continued to fuck Rhyme's mouth, the auror humming and moaning around the thick length.**_

"_**So good…always so good." Severus whimpered, his face full of lust and his lips were parted as he gasped.**_

"_**More…fuck me…master." Rhyme begged, Severus pulling out with a wet pop and roughly turning the auror around and pushing them over the desk. Heavy robes lifted, exposing smooth firm globes and Severus dropped to his knees. Soft moans and quiet laps as the potion master buried his face between the round cheeks and began to lick the exposed pucker. Rhyme's back arched and the auror switched back to the writhing form of Melody, Severus doubled his efforts and the girl screamed with lust.**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**A stark red handprint shining hotly against her creamy skin and she moaned pitifully, Severus thrusting his tongue deep into her tight ring and the moves were almost a mimicry of the earlier pace he had set while fucking her mouth. His potion stained fingers traced the twitching muscle before plundering inside, two digits thrust into the knuckle and Melody let out a whimper. Harry was worried for a second until her saw the look on her face, eyes half closed and her lips parted as she panted with pleasure.**_

"_**Severus….oh…fuck…please….master!"**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**The blow rocking her body forward and Harry clenched his muscles in sympathy, unsurprised as Melody began to change before his eyes. Lucius gripped the edge of the desk and pushed back against Severus' questing fingers, the potion master smirking as he licked and finger fucked the blond.**_

"_**You fucking love my fingers deep in you, don't you!" Severus barked, three fingers roughly thrusting now and Lucius nodded, gasping, "Tell me, you little slut!"**_

"_**I love it!" Lucius screeched, his face red and glistening with sweat as he continued to push back, his moves were relentless. Severus pulled back leaving his fingers buried inside the keening man, looking down as Lucius' body greedily sucked up the exploring fingers.**_

_**Harry's eyes were glued to the display in front of him, he stroked his rock hard cock. The earlier sex with Draco leaving it slick and his fingers flew back and forth, his breath ragged. Lucius was whining with need, Harry could clearly see the blond' neglected shaft dripping pre-come onto the floor. Severus yanked his fingers from inside the handsome man and flipped him around. Lucius lay panting on his back and Severus began to climb on top of the breathless man. Rubbing their leaking cocks together before reaching down to press Lucius against his entrance, Harry's mouth became dry at the sight.**_

"_**Oh…fuck." Harry moaned, his hands stroking frantically and his eyes fixed on the slow descent of the potion master. The legs suddenly obscured by heavy robes and Rhyme let out a husky breath, Lucius pulled the faceless man forward and began to thrust up. Harry felt strangely disappointed that he could not see anything past the heavy robes that hung down. Shaking his head and berating himself for wanting to see the faceless auror's cock. This was a new part of the dream, having seen various combinations over the past week, but this was new.**_

"_**Come in me!" Rhyme moaned, the voice muffled by the mask and Harry longed to rip away the façade. Certain in his mind that these dream were trying to tell him something but struggling to think what they could mean.**_

_**A warm hot mouth wrapped around the head of his dripping cock,. He gasped and looked down. A agile tongue mapping every vein and licking along the throbbing vein underneath.**_

"_**Open your eyes…you're sleep wanking." Draco's amused voice broke through his lust and he opened his eyes.**_

"Hey, sleepy…didn't get enough earlier?" the soft voice whispered, Draco's tongue licking slightly over the head of his shaft and Harry's back arched.

"I was not sleep wanking….is that even possible, you are so…" Harry's words cut short as Draco apparently decided to render him speechless by sucking his length into his mouth. Harry's words froze in his throat and he couldn't breath, it didn't matter how many times they did this and over the past weeks it had been everyday, Draco's mouth never failed to muddle his mind. The fine blond hairs ran through Harry's finger as he caressed Draco's scalp and the blond hummed his appreciation of the tender touch.

"Touch me." Draco murmured while he placed kittenish kisses along his rigid shaft. Harry moved to sit up and Draco moaned his disagreement to the change of position. Leaning forward and kissing the blond breathless, Harry soothed the moaning blond.

"Shhh…move around," Harry asked, Draco's glazed eyes looked at him and then he smiled, realizing what Harry intended to do, scrambling to move to lie on his side as he turned around, "That's it…oh…fuck…you're …wow.." Harry lost his brain as Draco's cock rubbed against his lips, the sensation of Draco licking around the head of his cock made him groan and Draco slid inside his mouth. The cock filling Harry's eager mouth was hard and salty on his tongue. Lapping around the leaking head and drawing a gasp of pleasure from Draco, the vibration of his moans felt heavenly on Harry's shaft. Soft slurps and moans the only sound in the bedroom, Harry sucking on Draco's cock and closing his eyes at the sensation of the blond returning the favour.

"Oh….fuck….yes," Draco murmured against his heated shaft and Harry swallowed around the engorged head of Draco's length. Harry fighting the urge to come, his climax already near the surface from remembering the dream. "Put a finger…oh…put it up there!" Draco begged and Harry's breath stuck in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered as he pulled off Draco's twitching cock, the blond nodded and bit at his bottom lip. Nerves written all over his face and Harry's heart raced at the idea. Aside from the first night together when Harry had slipped in briefly by an inch or two, the two had not ventured near the area. Harry had assumed that Draco would tell him when he was ready to experiment and his cock twitched with lust.

"Just one though, okay?" Draco's voice was soft and trembling, Harry leaned over to press a kiss to his worry bitten lips. Draco sighed into the kiss, his tongue caressing Harry and he could taste himself on the blonds' lips.

"I'll be careful…I promise," he kissed Draco harder and he moaned into Harry's mouth, " Lets keep sucking each other while I do it, is that okay?" Harry asked, kissing the smiling blond who eagerly nodded to the request.

Harry broke the kiss and moved back to lick the tip of Draco's dripping cock, the blond bending his legs and opening them. Harry's eyes fixed on the tight ring of muscle nestled behind Draco's soft balls, his fingers were shaking as he stroked the hanging sacs. Rewarded by Draco sucking him further into his luscious mouth, his agile tongue exploring every inch of Harry's length. Harry traced the pucker with the tip of his index finger, the skin soft against his fingers and Draco tensed, the ring seeming to try and grip his fingertip. Realising that his finger was dry and would hurt, he pulled away and Draco moaned around his cock. Sucking the tip gently and licking the slit to soothe the blond, Harry lifted his fingers to his mouth to slip them in next to Draco's shaft. The combined sensation made Draco whimper and Harry's mouth felt stretch open, sucking and wetting his two fingers before pulling them out. Saliva dripped down his chin and he sucked noisily at Draco's cock, the blond bucked at the sensation.

_I love the noises he makes._

Harry allowed the little whimpers of pleasure to wash over him and he brought his slick fingers to rub his entrance, the tip of his finger pushing against the guardian muscle and Draco gasped. Noting the pitch of the gasp and knowing it was of pleasure , not pain so Harry slipped his finger inside. The tunnel warm and like velvet around his finger and Harry almost moaned at the feel of the blonds' body grasping him. Draco seemed to have stopped breathing, his mouth paused on Harry's cock as if waiting for something, Harry experimentally pulled back and slid back in. The effect immediate, Draco gasped and swallowed Harry down his throat. His finger curl up with the sensation and Draco groaned, Harry fingertips rubbing against something that clearly had an effect on the writhing blond. Testing a theory, Harry tapped against the spongy nub and Draco gurgled around his shaft, his own cock leaking steadily into Harry's mouth. Licking the pre-come from the tip and moving further down the shaft before pressing against it, Draco convulsed with pleasure and erupted down Harry's throat. Harry's mouth overflowed with hot salty come, the feel of it coating his tongue combined with Draco screaming his climax around his cock pushed him over the edge. Struggling to swallow as he whimpered while he filled Draco's gasping mouth with his own orgasm. His whole body tingling with the force of it, never ceasing to be amazed by the fact that their encounters were getting better and better.

"Mmmm wow…you're fantastic." Draco sighed, his mouth panting next to his sated cock, Draco's own spent shaft lay heavy by his chin. Possessed by the sudden urge, Harry pressed a tender kiss to the shaft as he pulled his finger free from Draco's grasping heat.

"Draco…was it good?" an onset of nerves made Harry's voice strained and Draco opened his blissful eyes, his mouth turning up into a beaming smile.

"It was wonderful…thank you, next time you can try it?" Harry thought about it, his heart racing and his spent cock twitched at the idea.

"Yes," he whispered and Draco crawled back up the bed to climb into his arms, Harry yawned and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'd like that."

"Mmmm let's get some sleep," Draco nestled into the crook of Harry's arm, like he belonged there and snuggled under the sheets, "Try not to wank in your sleep again." His voice was full of mirth and Harry found he couldn't find the strength to argue, instead closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day had started just like any other day with them sharing breakfast. Harry and Draco trying not to be obvious and treat each other with a cool detachment, worried that people would suspect. Lucius gave them discreet knowing looks and Harry found that he no longer blushed like a beetroot at the older Malfoy's smile. Remus and Sirius for the most part seemed unaware of the developments between himself and Draco. Harry found himself thankful, finding it harder to talk to the two men. His distrust and forefront of his mind whenever they spoke. His feelings towards the men were still loving, they were the closest thing to family he had but the betrayal he felt was lingering.

The flare of the floo caught the men's attention, Harry tried to hide his annoyance at yet another visitor. An unfamiliar voice called to enter, Lucius looked up with surprise, and it was obvious to Harry that he knew the voice.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but I was expecting a visit from the ministry," he nodded to Remus and Sirius before standing, "If I may allow him to come through?" Remus nodded his agreement and the blond departed.

Draco caught Harry's eye and offered a discreet shy smile before looking to check whether anyone noticed. Harry had to look down to stop himself from beaming, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"So, Harry would you like to go the Burrow later today?" Harry's lowered head shot up, surprised at the offer, "Dumbledore doesn't need to know." Sirius whispered, Draco looked at Harry with a sad smile.

"I'd love to, Draco would you like to come?" Harry was shocked at his words as they spilled from his mouth, Sirius hitched an eyebrow and Remus grinned behind his paper. Draco's face was frozen, his eyes wide and a pink tinge on his cheeks, he nodded and tried to smile.

"Are you sure it would be okay?" his normally arrogant voice was stilted and shy.

Harry noted that Sirius was watching him with intrigued eyes and Remus peered over the top of his paper, his amber eyes shining with knowledge and Harry's face began to redden.

"I can't see why it would be a problem," Sirius said cheerfully, his eyes now fixed on Remus', "Well boys, you'd better go shower…not together of course, erm separately I mean, because you shouldn't..," his godfather became more flustered and Remus stepped in to save Sirius from spontaneously combusting and Harry from dying with mortification, "Sirius means go and get ready."

Both Harry and Draco scrambled to leave the room, Sirius bright red and flushed and Remus trying to hold in a laugh, his eyes watering. Running past the drawing room, Harry paused for a second and heard soft voices talking, straining to hear only to have Draco run into the back of him. The momentum pushing him forward and both of them crashed to the ground, Harry having turned and Draco landed between his legs. Winded, they gasped for breath, Harry automatically closed his legs around the flushed blond. Wild grey eyes looked down at him with shock and awe.

"You realise that they know?" he breathed and Harry found that the idea of them knowing didn't bother him in the slightest, a strange sense of pride at the blond being with him took over.

"Yep, do you mind?" Harry hoped that the answer would be positive, Draco bit his lip with worry and leaned to kiss him, just a brief press of his soft lips to Harry's.

"Remus, its obvious…bloody hell!" Sirius voice shouted out, Harry looked into Sirius' eyes and his godfather turned on his heel, walking into the doorframe with a bump before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Well, he's definitely knows now," Harry offered with a smile and kissed Draco, the blond resisted for a moment before relaxing into the kiss with a quiet sigh, "I don't care if everyone knows." Harry's voice brimmed with conviction and Draco merely nodded his agreement.

"Excuse me, Harry ,may I have a word?" Lucius' amused tone echoed in the hallway, Draco burrowed his face into Harry's neck hiding his embarrassment.

Silently they stood, dusting themselves off and the blond still refused to make eye contact with his father. Lucius watched with laughing eyes and gestured for the two of them to follow. The room empty save for a pile of papers on the end table, the man who had delivered them was gone.

"Is this about Melody?" Harry asked, his heart racing.

"One of my contacts managed to track down information in the room of records." he pointed to the sofa and Draco immediately sat by Harry's side, the warmth and scent of the blond calming his racing heart.

"What did you find out, where is she, can I meet her?" Harry paused to take a breath and Lucius held up his hand to silence him.

"Harry, I haven't even read the information yet," he picked up the first pile of papers, scanning them before reading them aloud, "Melody Angeline LeVell born June 22nd…"

_The same date on the grave….but 17 years later…wait she'd be thirty years old now._

"Harry?" Draco nudged him pulling his attention back to Lucius.

"Her mother was a Hogwarts student, Angeline LeVell, oh…I remember her. She was in fifth year when I started Hogwarts," his eyes suddenly filled with knowledge, "There was some sort of rumour, she didn't come back for sixth year…now I know why."

"She had Melody?" Draco asked.

"She was fifteen years old, died in childbirth," Lucius looked sad for a moment, "She was very beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes, all the boys liked her."

"Did you?" Harry asked and Lucius laughed, his face filled with a smile.

"As I said, she was beautiful," he read more, "Guardianship of Melody was passed to her grandparents who died five years later, car accident…oh," he looked shocked, rereading the same paragraph again, "Apparently, Dumbledore became her legal guardian."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously, stunned by the information.

_But he didn't do that for me!_

Lucius continued unaware of Harry's upset, Draco sensed the change and stroked his hand. The tender gesture soothed him instantly and he turned to smile at the blond.

"Attended Hogwarts, star student…excelled at potions, defence against the dark arts and charms," he frowned as considering something, "On her way to be becoming a potion master when she left." Harry's eyes shot up and Draco mirrored his bemusement.

"Left?"

"Walked out towards the end of sixth year, applied to Wizengamot to be released from Dumbledore's care," he paled slightly, clearing his throat and looked up at Harry, "Moved into the Burrow and married Remus Lupin on June 22nd…"

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, looking at Lucius and the papers.

The blond gathered the papers and held them to his chest, Sirius approached with narrowed eyes. Harry stood up, waiting for the argument and his body was tense.

"What are talking about?" Sirius' voice was becoming irate and Draco moved closer to his father, anticipating a confrontation.

"Melody." Harry whispered and Sirius paled at the one word, turning to look at Harry with wide eyes.

"What…how did you," his blue eyes sparked with fire, "You found the diary and read it!" Harry recoiled at the anger in his voice.

The floo flared, green fames depositing the sneering visage of Snape, he casually dusted off his robes and viewed the display with avid interest. Lucius tensed his jaw and fixed his eyes on Sirius, his tone calm but with a hint of fury.

"You hide things from the boy, why wouldn't he read it…its not like you would volunteer the information."

"He had no right to read that, it wasn't his!" Sirius countered and Snape positively beamed at the throbbing vein in Sirius' temple.

"Read what?" Remus asked, standing in the doorway with confused eyes and Sirius glared at Lucius.

"Nothing, lets just go and get a cuppa, Lucius was just leaving to talk to Snape, weren't you?" he snapped, Lucius hitched an eyebrow and Harry saw red.

"No, he's not!" he shouted, Draco jumped and Snape gave him a strange look, "He was telling me about Melody!" Remus gasped at Harry's words.

"Harry, now is not the time," Sirius tried to soothe him, "Lets leave it till later to discuss." Sirius eyes shot up at the sneering face of Snape, "Don't fucking start!" he bellowed at the potion master.

Harry looked from the pale Remus to the silent stoic man, his eyes hard and fixed on the wolf. Harry knew that this situation was on a knife's edge, he turned to look at Remus.

"Please, just tell me the truth," Harry tried to keep his voice calm and Remus looked at him with misery, "Couldn't I just meet her, you don't have to come…you know if you don't talk anymore or whatever."

"Harry, leave it." Sirius whispered, his voice hard.

"No Black, Harry should know why he's never met his godmother and why I wouldn't trust the wolf to watch over anyone." there was a harsh venom in the word and Remus looked at Snape with a unreadable expression.

"Snivellous, stay out of this you great greasy bast.."

"Come on Lupin, tell him what good care you took of her." Harry had never heard such disdain.

"What happened!" Harry yelled.

"She died, Harry, I'm sorry," Draco murmured, the piece of paper in his hand, his grey eye locked onto his, "She died on her wedding day."


	9. Chapter 9

**To my followers…wow…that makes me sound like a cult lol**

**I've just come back from a much needed holiday and the creative juices are flowing but it has been brought to my attention that this site maybe removing anything deemed inappropriate. **

**If they're looking at graphic content etc then lets face it, they will be yanking my stories and probably my account.**

**I'm going to continue publishing on here and I'm not restricting what I write….if I am removed then I do publish my stories on adultfanfiction under the same pen name….just look me up in either the Harry section or type in suzie74.**

**I hope that they don't remove my stories as I thought that this site had some freedom of speech….I don't make people read my stuff and if they want to stop kids from reading it then make better age filters for the site!**

**So I hope I can carry on uploading my completely inappropriate stuff for years to come ;)**

**Much Love**

**Suzie**

**xx**

**ps if you're following The Diary...new chapter will be up this weekend...maybe even later today ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks to everyone following this story…warnings in advance…death and stillbirth. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone…I have warned you though so don't flame me.**

**When I pictured this story…this was a scene that kept replaying and I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid using it…its important to the dynamic of some of the characters….so I am sorry for the angst **

**Other warnings…m/m slash…bdsm play…domination…sissification (look it up but you'll get it after this chapter lol)**

Silence reigned over the room, all eyes on Harry as he took in the words, his own eyes drawn to the piece of paper in Draco's trembling fingers. Remus' amber eyes were shining with unshed tears, Sirius' gaze was flitting back and forth between the two of them.

"You killed her?" Harry whispered and Remus flinched at the accusation.

Sirius' eye widened at the words, instinctively moving to his lover's side and glaring at Harry, he lowered his head suddenly feeling ashamed for saying the words out load, knowing in his heart that Remus would never hurt anyone. Snape on the other hand offered the wolf a look filled with barely contained fire and Remus tensed, preparing himself for a fight.

"Stop!" Lucius' voice echoed loudly in the room and Snape looked at him with angry eyes.

"Tell them, go on Lupin tell young Potter here how she died…I'm interested to know myself." he spat out the words and Remus paled, shaking his head.

Harry stood, heart racing at the drama unfolding before his eyes, the loss of his godmother hitting him hard in the chest almost like a physical blow. A soft sniff next to him made him turn to see tears in Draco's eyes, the blonds' face a mask of misery.

"Draco." Harry whispered softly and Draco flicked his wand, muttering a word and the diary flew through the door and into his hand. Without a word, he opened it to a specific page and handed it silently to Harry, who lifted his green eyes to take in the sight of all eyes on him. Lowering his gaze back to the page, his own heart breaking as the words filled his mind.

**He doesn't want me anymore.**

**He says he never loved me.**

**That I was just a plaything for him.**

**Why does this hurt so much, my heart feels like its shattered into a million pieces…I can't stay here, I can't see him everyday.**

**He said he loved me…all those times I lay in his arms..all lies!**

**I will leave tomorrow…never see him again**

**I will never tell him.**

**He will never know.**

**I'm having his child.**

**I just want to die…. But I will live for this child…my baby….our baby.**

The last sentence broke Harry's heart, lifting his brimming eyes and looking at Remus, whose own amber eyes mirrored his misery.

"The baby?" Lucius and Severus gasped at the words, both men looking Remus, who shook his head while a tear fell down his cheek.

"Show me, what happened!" Harry shouted, the words echoed by Snape.

Remus shook his head, Sirius touched his distraught lover and whispered to him, Harry could hear some of the words.

"I know…this hurts…show them…he needs to see the truth…Remi…oh I'm sorry…" Remus nodded and Sirius placed his wand to his temple, the swirling mists of the memory drifting around. Lucius conjured a viewing bowl from somewhere and all the men slowly approached the churning memory.

_**Birds song filled Harry's ears, the warmth of the sun on his skin and he opened his eyes to a bright summers day. Looking at Draco, the blonds' face full of awe at the clarity of the vision, people dressed in fine gowns stood in the Weasley's garden. Taking in the chairs lined up and the flower decorated archway, Harry realised that they were about to watch Remus and Melody's wedding. Suddenly filled with nerves, he looked around to take in the gazes of the other men, Lucius stood silently, his grey eyes fixed on Severus with an unreadable expression.**_

_**Soft music began to play, the quests taking their seats and Harry apprehension grew as the music began to build. Remus stood watching his younger self as he fiddled with his blue robes, while he waited at the alter. Sirius watched with a strange expression on his face, a touch of jealousy in his blue eyes.**_

_Must be hard to watch the man you love marry someone else._

_**Harry wanted to comfort his godfather but a an intake of breath caught his attention, turning his head to look at Draco only to come face to face with the smiling vision of Melody. Soft dark curls cascading down her shoulders, lily white flowers adorning her hair and a soft wistful smile gracing her glowing face.**_

_She's beautiful._

_**Harry's eyes continued their journey, the white flowing robes draping her rounded belly, her pregnancy clearly advanced at the time of her marriage to Remus. His heart ached at the prospect of what was about to unfold, knowing that he was about to witness something heart breaking.**_

_**Lucius must have been feeling the same as him, the older blond pale and silent as he watched Melody walk down the aisle, Arthur holding her arm as he gave her away. Harry's eyes caught sight of Snape, the potion master stood motionless as he took in the sight. All the men were unusually quiet as they watched Remus and Melody exchange their vows, the happy display marred by their growing trepidation.**_

"_**I can't watch this." Remus' voice was cracked and raw with emotion, the memory began to fragment around them. The happy garden wedding falling away and morphing into the Weasley's kitchen, The moonlight shining through the windows.**_

_**Melody stood by the sink, her hands washing a glass and Remus sat at the table watching her with loving eyes, both of them still dressed in their wedding robes. The hearth was decorated with birthday cards and Harry was struck by the memory of the date on the nameless gravestone.**_

"_**Oh…its her birthday!" Harry shouted, Remus' sad eyes were a confirmation of the question, his voice tiny as he replied.**_

"_**Her seventieth." his amber eyes watched and the unfolding vision drew pain into his features.**_

"_**I'm glad that everyone's gone." Remus voice was soft and alluring, his amber eyes fixed on his bride. Harry found himself looking back at the older Remus and took in the despair in the wolf's eyes.**_

"_**Why Mr Lupin, anyone would think you want to take me to bed?" Harry stood and allowed her voice to wash over him, the tone melodic and gentle but with a hint of humour. Remus' voice laughing as he answered.**_

"_**Mmm that's a very tempting offer," he got up from the table and walked to the door, listening to see if anyone was around, "So Mrs Lupin…shall we retire to the marital bed?" his voice mirthful.**_

_**Harry's eyes were fixed on the look of love and lust in the younger wolf's eyes, so transfixed that initially he missed the change in the room, a soft tinkling of the plates and cups caught his attention. Older Remus watched with forlorn eyes as the crockery began to shake, Melody's voice filled with shock.**_

"_**Remus!" all eyes on her and Harry's heart plummeted to his feet at the sight. Blood vivid in its intensity blooming on her wedding dress, pooling below her feet and Remus shouted in horror.**_

"_**NO!" his voice full of fear and Harry could hear the thundering of footsteps above him.**_

"_**Please…please…no." Melody's face pale and her blue eyes shining with terror, her hands clasped to her bump as if trying to protect the life within.**_

_**Molly and Arthur flew into the room. Their faces mirroring the fear that Harry knew everyone felt, but his the anguish building at knowing the outcome, suddenly frightened to watch.**_

"_**Arthur…contact St Mungos and Poppy!" Molly's calm façade was in place but Harry could see her eyes were reflecting the same apprehension.**_

_**Melody's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, her cry of pain galvanising Remus, the older man moving instinctively towards her only to be stopped by Sirius. The younger wolf at her side, his face a mask of misery and despair as he soothed her as best he could, whispering words of comfort and hope.**_

"_**It's going to be okay…poppy will be here…the little one is just inpatient…listen to me…please look at me…" Melody lifted pain filled eyes, her melodic voice high and strained.**_

"_**Remus…please…" those two words pulled an anguished whimper from Lucius, his grey eyes filled with tears. Harry found that his own gaze took in the sight of Snape, the stoic man standing on the periphery of the unfurling heartache, his face drawn and his mouth a thin line.**_

_**The floo flared to life and a tired looking Poppy emerged, immediately casting spells over the unerringly quiet Melody. Her tone trying to be optimistic but to the point.**_

"_**Right…lets see whats happening…Arthur try St Mungos again…Melody…Melody…look at me…we need to see what happening?" she lifted her gown and Harry saw her blood stained thighs, Melody screamed, "Okay…Molly grab a towel…Melody, Remus.. the baby is almost here…I need you to push for me." Melody shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.**_

"_**Its too soon…Remus," she grabbed his hand and the wolf pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Remus…my baby." the heartbreak in her voice made Draco turn away. There was a flurry of activity, Melody's cries of pain filling the room and the two older women encouraging her as she pushed with all her might.**_

_I can't watch this_

_**One long whimper from Melody and then silence, Poppy frantically casting spells and Molly began to weep. Remus asking what was wrong, a moment of silence and then he let out a howl, the older Remus turning away from his howling younger self.**_

"_**Give him to me," a soft voice asked, Melody struggled to sit up and Harry felt tears falling down his face. Her hands shaking as Molly handed the lifeless child to Melody, a soft serene expression on her face as she cradled the baby to her chest. "Daniel," Melody whispered and Remus sobbed, his face buried against her neck "Remus…Remus," he lifted his eyes to look at her and Harry noticed the two women with fear filled eyes, the blood spreading beneath her.**_

"_**Arthur! We need them now!" Molly screamed and Harry had never seen the woman so scared.**_

_**Melody offered Remus a small smile, reaching up and stroking his cheek. Sirius let out a sob at the sight and Remus pulled his lover into his arms.**_

"_**My Remus," Melody's voice seemed so fragile and her skin almost translucent, she stroked his face tenderly, "You would have been the best father," his eyes became wide at her words, "Love you my husband." Melody smiled and looked at him, her eyes unblinking.**_

_**Harry felt hands around him and Draco's face was pressed against his neck as they watched the life leave her body, the cries from Remus tearing Harry's and everyone's hearts out.**_

"_**Enough." Older Remus whispered and the memory dissipated around them, leaving them silent in the drawing room.**_

The flare of the floo alerted everyone to the fact Snape had left, Lucius' face was drawn and tense. His grey eyes haunted and his skin pale as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, Draco's upset voice calling to him but the older blond threw the powder and Harry caught a whispered word before Lucius disappeared into the green flames.

"Ecilpse."

"Father!" Draco shouted as the older blond vanished, Harry held him tighter and Draco nuzzled against his neck, the scent of the younger blond washing over Harry.

Harry looked up to take in the forlorn amber eyes, opening his mouth to say something anything to take the pain in Remus' eyes away. The wolf shook his head, hurt and a hint of anger on his face as he stormed from the room. Sirius turned to give Harry a look and he felt terrible for assuming that Remus could have done anything to Melody.

"Best to leave him alone…I'll talk to him." Sirius assured him before following after his lover.

Draco kissed the pulse point in Harry's neck, for a moment Harry was shocked at the blonds' behaviour after what they had just seen but then recalled that Draco kissed Harry's neck as a comfort when they lay in bed together. Running a calming hand down his back and enjoying the shudder that travelled down Draco's spine.

"Draco?" the blond hummed into Harry's neck, the vibration almost ticklish, "Draco…what's Eclipse?" the blond tensed in his arms for a fraction of a second. His answer mumbled into Harry's skin and Harry didn't need to see Draco's face to know he was blushing.

"Sex club." Harry realised that this was the club that Lucius had met Rhyme, lifting Draco's eyes to meet his and seeing the same curiosity.

"I want to see, do you?" Harry's mouth was dry with excitement as he asked the question and he took in the flare of fire that flashed in Draco's eyes as he nodded. Harry flicked his wand and the invisibility cloak flew into his hand, Draco hitched a brow and Harry pulled him closer and wrapped the cloak around the two of them. Both of them side by side as the approached the fire, Draco's hand shaking while he threw the powder and uttered the destination.

Disorientated for a moment as they emerged from the floo, the bass of the music filling the club almost like a extra heartbeat in Harry's chest. Looking around to see if they had attracted any attention, both taking a calming breath when they realised that they were standing in what appeared to be a reception area. The black and silver furnishings stylish and thankfully the vicinity was devoid of any people.

"How will we find Lucius?" Harry whispered and Draco pointed to his silver bracelet.

"Father had tracking spells put on them, it vibrates when he's near." Draco guided Harry towards an open door, the darkness beyond nerve-racking for the two teens.

A familiar shade of blond hair caught both teens gazes as they walked into the darkened room. Vast leather seats and sofas lined the walls and the scent of sex seemed to emanate from the very surface. Couples in various degrees of undress filled the room and Harry reached down to hold Draco's hand, the smooth feel of his skin grounding him and focusing him on the task at hand.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Draco's voice was hitching and Harry could see the mix of fear and arousal in the stormy grey eyes.

"It's okay…look he's going into that room!" Harry's eyes had followed the older Malfoy and they watched him disappear down a corridor and through the nearest door.

Feet moving as if being pulled by some unseen force and Harry felt the snake shift against his skin.

_Rhyme?_

Bewildered to why the auror would suddenly be in his thoughts and Draco squeezed his hand as they reached the door, disappointed to find it closed, Harry caught a glimpse of a door to the right with the tantalising nameplate.

_Viewing room_

The two words shining against the dark wood and Draco took a hitching breath, the temptation too great for them and Harry opened the door. The room small and unfurnished, the heady smell of sex assaulting Harry's nose and Draco let out a disgusted huff. Harry possessed with the urge to placate the disgusted blond, he pulled him into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his soft lips. A small sigh emerged from Draco's mouth and then a shocked gasp, Harry looked into his stunned eyes and followed his line of vision, taking in the large glass window. Assuming that the glass was charmed and only one way judging by the lack of response from the occupants of the room beyond the viewing mirror. Harry felt his heart skip at the display in front of him, Lucius stood in profile by a large chair that in its position gave no view of the occupant. The older blond was talking animatedly to the person residing in the chair but Harry's eyes were drawn to the tall dark haired man, young probably in his early twenties. The man stood nervously, eyes downcast and the tremors were visible even at distance. A black leathered gloved hand appeared from the side of the chair, clicking their fingers and the man proceeded to strip. Slowly, he revealed creamy white skin and Draco tensed next to Harry. Both teens taking a stuttering breath as a dress appeared next to the man, red silk and almost see through. For a moment the man stalled, looking at the obscured person and Harry heard a low laugh, Lucius quirked an eyebrow and stopped talking. Another click of the fingers and an array of make up appeared on a small side table, the man's breath hitched and Harry was surprised to see the filling erection on the man.

_He's enjoying this!_

Fingers shaking the dark haired man picked up the dress and pulled it over his head, the material caressing his skin as it shimmied down his body, a soft aroused moan fell from his lips. Lust filled blue eyes sought out the approval of the hidden puppet master, a smile gracing his handsome features as he reached for the make up. Gloved fingers pointing to the shades for the man to use, all of them watching as the aroused man delicately and painstakingly made up his face. Harry was fascinated by the dark garish shades now decorating the man's eyes and the bright red lips, a single muttered word filled the room, Harry so shocked that he didn't even register the tone or lilt of the voice.

"Cockslut." the man shivered with desire at the word and ran a trembling hand down his chest, pausing briefly to tweak his nipples. Lucius' head fell back and a single moan escaped form his normally cultured mouth, Draco gasped and Harry noticed that the black gloved hand was rubbing Lucius through his trousers.

"It's Rhyme." Harry whispered and he was so frustrated at not being able to see the faceless auror. Draco turned away but Harry found his eyes fixed on the leather encased fingers as they traced the outline of Lucius' growing arousal.

The man watched with avid eyes, his erection tenting the front of the gown and his breath was fast. Whispered words and a look of disappointment coloured the man's face, his blue eyes looking to the left, at another door. Draco gripped Harry's hand tighter, he looked at the flustered blond and realised that he had been so caught up in watching that he hadn't taken into account how embarrassing this must be. About to apologise and offer to leave when the door to the left of the room opened and large muscular tattooed man entered, the dressed up man whimpered at the sight. A sly smile flittered across the shaven headed bare chested man, his dark eyes looking at Lucius and Rhyme, Harry wished he could see Rhyme. A question on the intimidating man's face, a low chuckle from the chair and a large smirk graced the bald man features.

"Kneel." a husky sex filled tone echoed in the room and the trembling man knelt, his red silk dress high up on his thighs and fear in his eyes as the man approached.

The bare chested man looked almost predatory as he stalked to him, tight leather trousers revealing how excited he was and the kneeling man let out a tiny hitching moan. Shaking fingers came up to caress the large shaft and the shaven headed man smiled and patted the man on his head.

"Mmm such a good little slut aren't you?" his voice gruff and powerful, the man nodded and stroked harder, licking his ruby red lips with anticipation. The dominant man laughed and reached down to lower his zip, Harry felt his mouth become dry at the sight. Long, thick and adorned with a ring through the tip was the largest erection he had ever seen, Draco let out a stuttering breath and muttered to himself.

"Holy fuck!" Harry smirked at the flushed blonds' words and possessed with a naughty desire he reached across and palmed Draco through his trousers, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"You want to the dressed whore on your knees?" shocked at himself for his own words, he swallowed down his nerves when Draco moaned, "Maybe I should march you in there, make you fall to your knees and worship his cock." Draco breath hitched, a soft whimper falling from his lips and Harry felt his cock twitch beneath his fingers.

"No…worship your cock." Draco whispered, face flaming and Harry squeezed him and slammed his lips to the whimpering blond. The kiss heated, a tussle of tongues as they scrambled to unzip and reveal each others firm shafts.

"YES!" a deep voice caught their attention, the kiss stopping and a moan spilling from each of them at the sight. Make up smudged, dark rivulets of mascara running down the man's face as he gagged on the large cock, bright red lipstick smeared as he swallowed around the shaft.

"Good slut…that's it swallow me down…show everyone how to suck cock." hips snapping back and forth, the large man's voice deep and rough as he fucked the whimpering man's mouth.

Draco began kissing Harry's neck, spurred on by the display he reached down and stroked Harry's cock. Grabbing the back of Draco's' head and pushing him down, the blond willing being manhandled as he fell to his knees.

"Fuck Draco…suck me." Harry begged and the blond eagerly complied, taking the head of Harry's rigid member and sucking on the tip lightly, the pressure maddeningly gentle. Harry's hips matching the rhythm of the gruff tattooed man, his green eyes swiftly looking around the room and falling upon the sight of Lucius, the blond partially obscured by the high backed chair but it was clear by the movements that he was currently being sucked by Rhyme. His face filled with lust as he moved back and forth, Harry caught sight of the taut buttocks of his lovers' father and instantly felt ashamed. Lowering his gaze to take in the sight of Draco, eyes half closed and his face serene as he sucked Harry deep into his mouth.

Loud grunts filled Harry's ears as he looked up to watch, Draco pulled off his cock with a wet pop to take in the spectacle. The tattoed man grabbing the gasping man's head and thrusting faster, soft slurps and choking sounds loud in the room, a deep filled grunt and the man's hips twitched.

"Swallow it all…you little bitch!" he shouted as he came down the man's throat, Draco immediately threw himself back into sucking Harry.

Harry couldn't catch his breath, his eyes locked on the man's as he climaxed and overwhelmed by the feel of Draco's hot mouth. A soft moan vibrated around his shaft and he looked down to watch as Draco frantically stroked his own shaft, the pre-come shining on his large cock. The sight was Harry's undoing, back arching and biting through his lip to hold in the howl of completion as he erupted down Draco's throat. Hotness splashed his thighs and he managed to clear his orgasm muddled mind to watch the pearly white strings of come spilling from Draco's shaft. Both of them almost boneless with the intensity of their orgasms, Draco licked Harry's sensitive cock, determined not to miss a drop and slowly released him with a contented sigh.

"Mmm you taste so good." he whispered and kissed Harry's hip, Harry slowly stroked the blonds' hair and they both allowed their breathing to return to normal. Stunned, when they realised they had missed the departure of the people in the room. Harry annoyed with himself for missing the opportunity to see Rhyme.

"Why was your father in such a hurry to see Rhyme?" Harry thought out loud and Draco seemed to ponder the words, a sudden flare of something in his eyes. Anger clouded Draco's face and he grabbed Harry's hand, pulled from the room and he seemed uncaring if anyone saw them as they crossed the bar to reach the floo. Harry trying to ask Draco what was wrong but the blond was focused on another task.

"Hogwarts…Severus Snape's quarters!" he shouted, the floo powder thrown with venom.

Harry was disoriented and his head spinning as they stumbled from the floo and the sight that greeted him was a tired looking potion master. Draco stormed across the room and punched his godfather in the face, Harry shouted with surprise. Snape lay on the floor, his lip bleeding and a look of hurt on his normally dire features, Draco shaking with anger as he screamed at him. The words taking a moment to sink into Harry's mind, his heart freezing in his chest as he comprehended what was being said.

"You fucking bastard…you abandoned her!…did you even give a shit!"

Harry stood, heart thundering and his own anger building as he looked at the potion master.

"She loved you….oh my god…Daniel was your son!" Harry whispered and a single tear fell down Snape's cheek as he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone...sorry for the lateness of this chapter and i promise that i will update Altered minds this week. Hopefully the pack...and wrong time to follow.**

**Warnings... some het sex...some domination (think whip and strap on lol)**

**MEMORIES AND RHYME REVEALED**

Severus sat pale and unable to meet either Harry or Draco's gaze, his dark eyes were focused on the floor. The silence was almost deafening in its intensity and Harry looked at Draco as if for guidance. Harry could see that the potion master was shaking visibly, a tremor in his shoulders and Draco took a step towards his godfather, biting his bottom lip with nerves.

"I…I can't." the words were softly whispered but Harry's heart almost broke at the anguish in the man's tone. There was a feeling that crawled up Harry's spine and he had the distinct impression that nothing was what it seemed.

"You loved her?" Draco must have been the same instinct, his words full of tentative understanding and the dark eyed man looked up at them before lowering his gaze with a barely audible whimper. The sobs though quiet echoed loudly in Harry's ears, Snape nodded, his dark hair hanging over his face obscuring his weeping face.

"What happened?" Harry enquired, trying not to push the sobbing man, his voice shaking with the shock at seeing this stoic spy reduced to hitching cries. Harry knelt down and with a trembling hand he touched the weeping potion master, gasping as he mind was invaded with images.

**I****mages of the potion classroom filled Harry's mind and he gasped at the vision of a younger Snape, in his early twenties by Harrys guess. The young potion master talking to Dumbledore and it appeared to Harry that the Professor was showing him around his new classroom.**

"**This will be your classroom my dear boy and I do hope that you will be happy here." He patted Snape on the shoulder affectionately.**

"**Thank you Sir….thank you for saving me." Snape's rich voice was smooth and Harry for a moment understood why Lucius was attracted to the dark eyed man.**

**Dumbledore waved his hand as if it was nothing and with a flourish he darted leaving the young man looking around his room with awe in his eyes. The dark orbs widening with surprise as a young brunette danced into the room, Harry gasped at the vision of Melody. The beautiful young girl frozen to the spot and Harry noticed that she was carrying an armful of what appeared to be potion ingredients, as if the vials sensed Harry's realisation they began to slip from her grasp. Snape at her side in two bounding steps and pulled the falling ingredients into his arms, Melody stumbled forward and pressed herself against his chest.**

"**Are you ok?" the low tones seemed to deepen as Snape spoke and Melody struggled to swallow and Harry felt like a voyeur to an important moment in the two peoples lives.**

_The moment they met._

"**I…I…I didn't realise that anyone was here." She whispered and looked into the potions masters eyes and the heat practically crackled in the room.**

"**Who are you?" the velvet tone enquired, "The castle is closed for the summer holidays." Melody looked flummoxed by the question, then a small shy s mile graced her face and Harry understood why Snape had fallen for the younger women.**

"**I live here," seeing the confusion on his face, "Dumbledore is my guardian." At the mention of his mentors name, Snape changed and pulled back for the girl, taking a breath and appearing to compose himself.**

"**I am the new potion professor," he reached out his hand and shook hers in a very formal manner, her smile dropped slightly at the coolness that the man now displayed, "Professor Snape..pleased to meet you."**

**Images tumbled away and the room began to change, Harry took a deep breath as a candlelit room filled his vision. Melody stood at the foot of the bed, her creamy naked skin almost glowing in the light spilling from the fire. Snape lay on the bed, stroking his impressive erection and hunger in his eyes made Harry almost moan. Melody bit her bottom lip with anticipation and gasped as rope appeared tethering her wrists to the four poster bed and Snape smiled, his dark eyes filled a fire that consumed the young woman as she arched her back. Harry felt his pulse race at the display, her stomach taut and her breasts heaving with desire, the nipples erect and flushed with blood. Climbing from the bed like a sleek predator, the potion master approached the whimpering Melody and the heat increased in the room.**

"**So desperate for my touch," he ran a fingertip along her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access, her blue eyes dilated with arousal, "So eager for me?"**

"**Yes…yes…please." Barely contained desire brimming in the tone and Snape allowed his fingers to continue mapping her body, skimming her ribs and plunging between her legs. Harry groaned along with her, watching as she lifted herself onto her toes and opened her mouth in a low moan.**

"**So wet for me," Snape leaned in and nuzzled her neck, his mouth pressing soft kisses as he plunged his fingers deep inside the keening girl, "My lovely little slut…" he crushed their mouths together and swallowed her gasps of lust, "My love." He murmured against her panting mouth and the smile that Melody bestowed upon him made Snape deepen the fiery kiss.**

"**I love you." Melody breathed and Harry was struck by the obvious love that was shining from the normally harsh potion master.**

"**Love you…so much." Severus looked into her eyes as he spoke, the movement of his finger never ceasing and Melody's eyes fluttered shut as she writhed, her hips circling chasing her release. Crying out as he removed his glistening fingers and grabbed her hips. Lifting her and unceremoniously thrusting his rigid cock inside her in one fluid movement, joint grunts of pleasure echoed in the room and neither of them moved. Connected by their mouths and bodies, they kissed feverishly and Severus stroked his fingers along her spine to soothe her trembles of excitement.**

**The room fragmenting again and Harry feel frustrated at the scene disappearing before his eyes. Berating himself for allowing the memories to overwhelm him and he tried to focus himself, slowing his frantic breathing. Voices loud on his ears as the room came into focus, recognising Dumbledore's voice as his room appeared.**

"**ENOUGH! IT WILL END TONIGHT!" the ferocity in the normally serene man's voice scared Harry, the man he looked up to clearly filled with anger and Severus formed in front of harry.**

"**Please." That one whispered word was so full of despair that Harry found his eyes watering with understanding.**

"**How dare you!" Severus paled even further and took a step back, the venom in Dumbledore's tone shocking Harry, "Let me make myself clear…you will end this little dalliance," Severus' face was forlorn and his dark eyes brimmed with tears, "Or I will send you back to Askaban."**

_No! he can't have said that._

**Harry's heart stopped at the tone in the professor's voice, pure malice dripping and the usual soft caring eyes were hard. Dumbledore moved closer to the shaking potion master who flinched and stumbled back, a mean smile graced the headmasters features.**

"**Do I make myself clear?" he reached and patted Severus' almost softly on the shoulder, Harry shuddered at the gesture and Severus mirrored his response, "You will finish it or I will see you rot back where you belong." Tears fell silently down Severus' face and as if every ounce of life had left his body, he nodded.**

Silence reigned in the classroom and Harry struggled to get his breath, his own tears streaming down his face. Draco immediately by his side and Harry buried his face into his neck and allowed the sobs to subside, the scent of the blond soothing him.

"I…I understand." Harry whispered and Draco looked confused for a moment before the knowledge that the words were not meant for him, he turned to look at the devastated Severus.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly, Harry spoke against his neck and the blond shivered at the sensation and Harry almost kissed the flesh beneath his lips but held himself back as he repeated in hushed tones what he had witnessed. Draco tensing slightly and Harry felt the anger building in his lover, Draco's jaw set with barely contained fury as Harry completed his story.

"How could you give up without a fight!" he shouted as he pulled from Harry's embrace, his grey eyes stormy while he regarded Severus. Dejected, Severus let his head hang down and he could not look his favourite student in the eyes. Harry shocked himself as he opened his mouth and spoke, defending the potion master.

"Draco…don't," he reached out and stroked the nape of the blond neck, knowing the touch would comfort him, "Dumbledore made him!" the words grabbing his heart and squeezing at the thought that he really didn't know the headmaster at all.

"I don't care," Draco looked at harry and the frantic quality in his gaze made Harry's heart skip, "I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU!" the heartfelt words sank in and Harry's thundering heart exploded in his chest, unable to speak he did the only thing he could, he grabbed the trembling Draco and slammed their lips together. Trying to infuse every fragment of emotion into the embrace, Harry hoped that the blond knew how much he meant to him. Losing themselves in the moment, the kiss all-consuming and Harry absorbed every moan and gasp that fell from Draco's lovely mouth.

"Harry…I think that I..." Harry's breath caught at the prospect of the words he hoped were about to slip from Draco's panting lips, almost screaming with frustration as the floo flared to life.

"Severus?" Kingsley disembodied voice enquired, "We have a situation that may require your services." There was a worried quality to the normally relaxed man's voice and Harry felt a vice like grip on his insides, sensing that trouble was coming.

Severus took a steadying breath and answered as calmly as he could, even though Harry could hear the hoarseness in his voice.

"What has happened?"

Harry heard his own gasp and felt Draco's against his skin, Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at the revelation that echoed in the room.

"Rhyme has infiltrated Voldemort's lair," there was a pause and Harry's hand gripped Dracos, the worry evident, "We may need your help if something goes wrong."

Harry was silent as he flooed back to Grimmauld Place, the potion master staring at anything but him and Draco. Sirius sneered at the man. The harsh stare softening as Harry emerged from the fireplace, crossing the room and pulling him into his arms. Harry took solace from the hug, tears brimming as he felt Remus' arms encircling them both.

"Harry…I'm sorry," Remus' words were rough with emotion, "I should have never kept secrets from you." Harry looked into the pained amber eyes and pulled the man he had come to see as family into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured and looked up to see Draco watching him with a hint of something in those beautiful steely grey eyes.

_Love? I think he loves me._

The thought hit Harry like a tsunami of churning emotions and feelings. His breath robbed from his lungs for a second and his heart threatened to leap from his chest. Fear coursing through him but one overwhelming emotion pushed aside anything else and Harry submitted to the knowledge that now made itself known.

_Oh god…I love him._

Unable to drown in the sea of conflicting feelings when Kingsley emerged from the fire, his face strained and reflecting the concern that practically reverberated around the room. Lucius appeared behind him and Harry was shocked at the pale expression that graced the handsome older man's features.

"What the hell is Rhyme thinking?" Sirius shouted angrily but also Harry detected a trace of fear.

"It appears the Dark Lord has employed Rhyme's services," it was Lucius that answered Sirius' question, the blond closing his eyes and a look of disgust crossed his face, "He has hired Rhyme for a party…a private party."

Confused, Harry wondered for a moment what the blond was referring to and the Draco let out a small knowing gasp and looked sick at the thought. The vision of the club danced in Harry's mind and suddenly the pieces fit together.

_A sex party._

"Rhyme will use this opportunity to plant devices at the Manor so that will be able to hopefully spy on Voldemort," Harry was stunned that the auror would risk his life to obtain information. Kingsley pulled a small globe from his pocket, looking at Harry and Draco, "Boys, it may be better if you were to leave the room." Harry recognised the viewing ball in the aurors hand and knew that the man did not want them to witness what lengths Rhyme would have to go.

"No, they stay," Remus and Lucius echoed, "No more secrets."

Shocked, harry went to speak, his words stuck in his throat as Dumbledore emerged from the floo, brushing dust off his robes and a pleasant smile on his face. Nausea rose in Harry's stomach, Draco having sensed the change in his body language moved closer and Harry instantly calmed at the proximity.

"Any news from the illusive Rhyme?" there was a hint of something in Dumbledore's enquiry and it intrigued Harry.

_He doesn't know him._

Thinking back to the things that Kingsley and the others had said about Rhyme, it was becoming apparent that only a small handful of people were aware of his identity. Without realising it Harry was absent mindedly stroking the snake necklace that was nestled against his chest.

"We are about to see if the viewing devices are in place," Kingsley looked at the two young men, shaking his head to express his apprehension at them watching.

"Then we shall see." Dumbledore nodded to him to continue, looking at Harry briefly and he seemed surprised that he was still in the room.

"They're staying." Sirius informed the headmaster and before he had a chance to retort, Sirius looked at Kingsley. The man taking a cue and muttering an incantation, all of them silenced as the room transformed into the large reception room at Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord was sitting on a high backed chair as if it was his throne and he was king of his domain. Soft muted grunts echoing off the walls and all eyes were drawn from the red eyed maniac to the vision of a naked muscular man that was currently strapped face down upon a metal rack.

_Rhyme?_

Taking in the stunned but unconcerned faces of the other men around him, Harry reassessed his initial thought.

"Greyback." Severus said, surprise evident in the potion master's tone. Harry's eyes scanned the body that was pulling at the chains holding it in place, rivulets of blood spilling from the whip marks that decorated the werewolf's back.

THWACK THWACK THWACK

The gag in the deatheaters mouth the only thing holding in the screams as the whip slashed down and bit into his skin, all eyes lifting to the vision before them. Severus, Harry , Draco and Dumbledore rendered speechless at the figure in front of them. Dark hair scraped back, leather mask in place stood Rhyme. Harry couldn't breathe at the sight, tall, lithe but with curves in all the right places. Long lean legs encased in high heeled boots, black shorts cut high showing a glimpse of smooth rounded buttocks and corset laced tightly, full breasts covered in lace.

_Rhyme's a woman!_

"A woman!" Draco exclaimed, looking at his father with bewilderment.

"I thought.." Harry began and Remus looked at him.

"You assumed...that's what Rhyme wanted," he smiled at Harry, "The masks protected their identities."

"You want more?" an almost soft voice asked, all eyes drawn back to scene developing in front of them.

Greyback moaned pitifully against his gag and a small smile graced Rhyme's lips, the rest of her face obscured by the vivid red leather mask. A sharp snap of her hips and Greyback screamed, Voldemort clapped his hands together with glee. All the men in the room took a sudden inhale of breath as the harness strapped around Rhyme's hips came into view, the large black dildo attached plundering Greyback's writhing body with deep and harsh thrusts.

"Fuck!" Lucius reddened at the word that escaped from his mouth, Severus looked at the blond and then back to Rhyme, his dark eyes skimming over her body and a flare of anger sparked in his gaze.

"I'm not staying to watch this!" Severus exploded with annoyance and stalked towards the floo, Lucius reached out to grab him and he opened his mouth to say something, his jaw clicking shut as Voldemort's hissing laugh filled the room. Everyone paled at his next words and Harry felt terror climb up his spine.

"Enough!" Rhyme' thrusts faltered and stopped, turning with a smile plastered to her face, Voldemort leaned forward and his red eyes almost glowed with malevolence, "Time to take off the masssk, sssshow me the lovely face behind the façade."

"That was not part of the proceedings." There was an edge to her voice and she pulled free from the whimpering werewolf, unhitching the harness and it fell to the floor with a clatter. The noise breaking the tension and suddenly several deatheaters appeared, their wands trained on her. Laughter and victory in his voice, Voldemort smiled at the poker faced auror.

"I'm very eager to ssssee the infamous face behind the masssk," he licked his lips and Kingsley ran to the floo, firing orders to his men, Harry's blood ran cold at Voldemorts next statement, "Come now…don't be sssshy…my dear auror Rhyme." Kingsley froze at the words and Lucius let out a choked gasp.

Rhyme stood, face impassive and blue eyes regarded the red eyed monster with a strange calm. Harry realised he was holding his breath, Draco now gripping his arm and his grey eyes wide. Slowly, she reached up and unlaced the mask, her fingers steady and Harry marvelled at her apparent calm. Voldemort appeared beside himself with glee, his smile widening as Rhyme peeled the mask away. A noise behind him, Harry turned to see Severus stumbling backwards and Dumbledore was white.

_Like he's seen a ghost._

Draco' grip tightened and Harry nearly screamed at the feel of his nails digging into his flesh, turning to look at the blond. Stopping dead, his heart clenching and the necklace moving again. The pieces falling into place, his eyes fighting to take in the image in front of him. A defiant smile gracing her lips and her blue eyes piercing in their intensity. Looking no older than in the picture of her wedding to Remus, stood Harry's godmother Melody.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys...sorry for the wait. Been away and now the muse is back with a vengeance...so if you are following The pack and Wrong time...there will be updates in the next week ;)**

**warnings - m/m slash...you know the drill.**

Silence reigned in both places, Harry's heart thundered in his chest and Voldemort leaned forward in anticipation. A soft gasp of despair echoed from Severus and Lucius stared at the potion master with wide shocked eyes. Draco's fingers clenched tighter into Harry's flesh and he looked at the blond, fear in those stormy grey eyes, Harry knew that his own gaze would be reflecting the same sentiment.

"HOW!" Dumbledore's voice was filled with fire as he looked between Kingsley and Remus, hatred brimming in the glare of the headmaster. There was an equally fiery look smoldering behind Sirius' eyes and Severus echoed the emotion as he looked at the professor with ill contained animosity. The mood on a knife edge, Kingsley seemed at a loss to answer the enquiry, Lucius' cool clipped tones loud in the room.

"I feel that now is neither the time nor the place for this discussion, we have more pressing matters to attend to," his grey eyes looked back at the stand-off between his lover and former master, "Oh Mel…what are you doing?" the last whispered and full of anguish.

The moment broken by the flare of the floo, Ron and Hermione appearing and twin looks of confusion on their faces, followed closely by Molly. Her eyes flickered with shock at the sight of Melody, her hand flying to her mouth to hold in her gasp. Ron looked at the scene unfolding before him and Harry noticed that there was a strange expression on his face as he looked at Melody, still standing with silent defiance in the face of Voldemort. Leaving Harry even more bewildered as Ron looked down at his own arm at the faded scar that had been there as long as he could remember.

"My scar…she was there." The words muttered absently and Molly reached to shush her son.

"Later." She whispered and looked a Harry, noting that he had heard the words and offered him a look that said not now.

"What…the…hell!" Ron's voice was high and his face matched his flaming hair. Harry followed his line of sight and realised that Draco's fingers were still entwined with his own. Draco looked down at their fingers and fear filled his eyes, tempered with sadness. Harry's heart broke at the look and tightened his grasp, turning his face to Ron with a determination to brave whatever his friend had to say.

"RON, NOT NOW!" Molly's voice brooking no argument, red faced but knowing when to listen to his mother, Ron lowered his gaze but not before glaring at Draco, Harry bristled.

"We will talk about this later," Harry was shocked at how calm his own voice sounded considering the anger was flowing through him, Draco squeezed his hand in a silent form of support and Harry smiled, "In the meantime you will show my boyfriend respect." Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute as he said the words. Draco's breath caught at the words and the smile that spread across his face made the argument Harry knew he was facing more than worth it.

"Boyfriend?" Hermione asked, stunned and obviously surprised at the turn of events, Harry nodded.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, and he was suddenly afraid that he was about to lose another friend. Relief filled him as she offered him a smile and he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"Thank you." Draco's soft cultured tones filling the silence and Hermione nodded to him. Harry felt tears in his eyes as she crossed the room and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"No matter what Harry, I will always be your friend." Harry hugged her tighter and Draco allowed himself to be squashed against her as the hug deepened.

"Well, how sweet," The deep sarcastic tones bringing everyone back the current predicament , "Maybe we can stop hugging and do something." There was a slight worried edge to his voice and Lucius moved towards the potion master, his eyes flitting between Rhyme and Severus.

_Torn between two lovers…this must be hell._

"What about the portkey tattoo's that they all have?" Remus asked and Harry found himself looking at Melody, noticing the large tattoo gracing her back. A large, deep red dragon swirling on her back, its head dipping along her hip, smoke puffing as it watched Voldemort and his followers.

"She has one on her arm," everyone looked and noticed on her inner left wrist was a name written in unfamiliar letters entwined with tiny white flowers, Harry recognised them from his days gardening for the Dursleys, they were yarrows. The words from his aunt filling his mind and he felt his heart break.

_Yarrows are for remembrance._

"It says Daniel doesn't it?" Harry asked, Remus nodded and his voice was breaking as he spoke.

"Yes, it's in ancient greek." Severus seemed shocked at this statement and Harry heard him muttering about ancient greek potion scholars and his dark eyes were fixed on Remus, the wolf looked to the vision of Melody.

All thoughts of what was happening amongst them forgotten as the laughing hiss of the red eyed maniac echoed loudly.

"How I've looked forward to meeting you…ssssuch interesssting talessss." Bellatrix stood by his side, eying the interloper with hateful eyes and idly playing with a large dagger. Greyback having recovered from his time with the dominatrix was standing watching with hunger in his eyes, yellow eyes skimming over Rhyme's partially dressed body. Harry felt his skin crawl at the look and Draco echoed his sentiment with a shiver.

Melody simply stood with her deep blue eyes focused on Voldemort but Harry could see her assessing surrounding area, her training keeping her on high alert. There was a soft smirk on her lips and mischief shone brightly in her gaze. This seemed to anger Voldemort and Harry felt the malice in the room even through the projection.

"Let me play with her…please… my lord." Bellatrix was practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of getting her hands on the auror.

"Why doesn't she use the portkey?" Harry shouted, he felt utter uselessness at his inability to help with the situation and he felt anger borne of frustration rising inside him.

"Harry...," Kingsley waited for Harry to look at him and with great reluctance he looked at the head Auror and his despair increased at the look on the man's face, "They're a last resort."

"So…she can use it now…she's in danger!" the sense of urgency was building in Harry, that strange connection that he felt towards the auror growing even more now he knew she was his godmother.

"Harry…he means that they can only be used if she's dying." Remus' voice was gentle but brimming with anguish and Harry wanted to scream at the realisation.

"He's going to kill her." He whispered as if frightened to say the words out loud, Severus let out a pain filled groan at the words.

"NO! She's too bloody strong and smart to let that happen!" Lucius' words were determined and Harry wished that he could feel that way.

"Ssssso nothing to sssssay for yoursssself?"

"Fuck you!" Melody's voice was sweet and Harry was surprised at the venom in the two words.

Voldemort merely laughed at the words, his eyes glowing red as he leant forward and muttered words that made the bile rise in Harry's throat.

"Now that would be interessssting…. Maybe gracing my bed will make you talk."

"NO!" Severus shouted and Lucius stormed towards the fire place.

"Father! Don't be stupid he will kill you!" Draco let go of Harry and ran towards Lucius, the older blond gathering a handful of floo powder, the fine dust flying everywhere as he was pushed to the ground by his indignant son.

"I have to help her!" Lucius struggled and Harry found himself involved in the fray, holding the older blond down as Draco tried to talk to him, Harry could feel the desire in Lucius and the sadness grew at the words spilling from the normally reserved man, "I can't let him touch her…please I love her…don't let him hurt her…merlin please!"

"Lucius." The rich tones overflowed with strength and love, Harry found himself looking up to take in the obsidian depths as his hold was replaced with that of the potion master. Everyone watched with stunned silence as he held his crying lover, rocking him and soothing the distraught blond. Severus looked at Kingsley with fire in his eyes and his words echoed the feeling in the room. "We have to save her and kill that fucking bastard."

"But your position in his group!" Dumbledore roared, "You will not jeopardise it!"

"I will do whatever I have to," Severus met the anger head on, "I think you have manipulated my life for long enough!"

The tension in the room was almost palpable and Harry could feel the anger rising within the elder wizard. Shocked at the new revelation of how manipulative the man was, he found himself thinking back to all the things that had happened and wondered if things might have been different.

_Why did he adopt Melody but leave me to the Dursley's?_

_Why did he destroy her relationship with Severus?_

"Ssssso it appearsssss that you will not bow to me." Voldemort smiled and Harry could feel his flesh creep at the sight.

Rhyme laughed and quirked an eyebrow, Harry found himself looking at Severus as she did a perfect impression of the older man.

"Good…ssssso much more fun to be had if you don't give in sssssso eassssily," As he finished the last word, he flicked his wand and shouted "Crucio!"

Lucius shouted as if he had been hit by the curse and Harry was rooted to the spot as he witness Rhyme grit her teeth but stay standing. A look of shock briefly flickered across Voldemort features and he quickly replaced them with malice, narrowing his eyes and shouting the curse again with more intensity. Rhyme clenched her jaw and Harry could see her muscles cramping under the force but she still refused to fall to her knees. Voldemort turned and looked at the madly grinning woman next to him and Harry tensed as she shouted alongside her master. Rhyme let out a soft moan of pain, echoed by a despairing moan from both Lucius and Severus. Greyback laughed and flicked his wand, his own power adding to the mix and Rhyme whimpered, her knees buckling but she still refused to fall before Voldemort.

"I will not kneel before you!" she shouted through gritted teeth, Voldemort smiled and then nodded to the three other deatheaters that had entered the room.

"Oh I think that may change…my sssspecial little auror." Then all six of them hit her with the spell simultaneously.

Rhyme convulsed her back arching and a soundless scream spilled from her lips and Hermione screamed for her. Harry could not look away as Melody staggered and her knees gave way, Voldemort laughed and Bellatrix cheered gleefully. All six of them hit her again with the curse and Melody's eyes rolled in her head, hitting the floor with a thud as she passed out.

"Take her…dear Bellatrix can play with her for a while," Lucius shouted his fear at the words, Severus was watching the expression on Greyback's face and giving a murderous one of his own, "Greyback…you will not have her," Voldemort smiled at the falling expression on his minions face, he gave a twisted grin that Harry would be giving him nightmares for months to come, "Do not worry my loyal ssssservant, sssssshe will be all yourssss…after I've had her." The sound of laughing echoed loudly as they all left the room. Rhyme being dragged by two other deatheaters and their own guffaws of sick amusement following them. The spying orb went black now that it had nothing new to show them, the room silent and Harry looked at the matching horrified expressions.

"We have to do something." Molly voiced what everyone was thinking, Kingsley began talking quickly to his men through the fire, Severus offering advice and ordering various healing potions for the worst case scenario. Harry tried to offer his help but was pushed aside by the other auror's. He felt useless and at a loss for what to do, he walked out and into the kitchen. Taking deep breaths Harry tried to slow his heart and from the frustrated tears from flowing.

"Harry," Draco's tender voice whispered behind him and Harry found himself wrapped in a warm embrace, he leaned back and felt breath on his neck, "I know how you feel." Harry knew that in some respects that Draco probably did feel the same but there was niggling doubt in the back of his head.

_Why am I so drawn to her?_

Feeling soft lips press against his skin Harry knew that the connection to Melody was not in any way sexual, while he could appreciate her beauty he knew that that's all it was, an appreciation and nothing more.

"Come out of that head of yours and talk to me." Draco's words were playful but Harry knew that he was concerned.

Harry turned in the blonds embrace and pulled him into his arms, pressing his lips to Draco's cool soft ones. A soft moan spilled into his mouth and he found himself tasting the addictive coral of Draco's mouth. Uncaring about the possibility of getting caught, Harry deepened the kiss knowing that he needed the connection with the blond even in these circumstances.

"Upstairs." Draco murmured into his mouth, Harry looked at the drawing room and Draco read his mind, "They will call with any news, I need to hold you properly…please." Harry couldn't resist the breathless plea and he allowed the blond to lead him to his room.

Neither of them spoke as they entered the room, Harry reached to pull Draco back into his arms, disappointed when Draco shook his head and pushed him towards the bed. The disappointment quickly replaced with desire as Draco locked the door and turned to look at him with barely contained lust. Harry's mouth became dry and he licked his lips as he watched Draco began to strip his clothes, slowly in a teasing manner. Harry reached up to start undressing, Draco shook his head and whispered in breathy tones.

"No…watch me." Harry immediately followed the order and was mesmerised by the vision, smooth creamy skin tantalisingly revealed and Harry's hands itched to touch the soft flesh. After what seemed a lifetime of torment, Draco stood gloriously naked and his rigid cock bobbed as he sauntered over to Harry.

"You are so beautiful." Harry whispered and he had never meant it as much as at that moment, the soft light spilling through the windows making the blond look like an angel.

"You are beautiful." Draco whispered back in almost reverent tones, he dropped to his knees and began kissing Harry's neck. All the while Draco undressed the hyperventilating Harry. His heart was thundering and Draco placing kiss on every bit of newly exposed skin was doing nothing to help the situation, Harry's cock was straining painfully inside his trousers. Every part of his body was charged with electricity and his skin felt too tight for his body. Draco was panting with desire and Harry pulled him up to crush their mouths together, the kiss heated. Harry moved up the bed and Draco followed his lead, ending up between Harry's legs and they both moaned as their erections brushed alongside one another. The slick sound of the pre-come aiding the friction building between them, tongues lapping lazily as they moaned with pleasure. Harry knew what he needed at that moment and he pushed aside all of his fears.

"Draco…I want you," Draco kissed him harder, Harry knew that they would come like this but that wasn't what he craved and needed, "I want you inside me." Draco stopped breathing for a second and pulled back from the kiss, lust shone brightly but there was doubt in there.

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"Yes…I need you."

Draco dived back into the kiss and he rubbed against Harry faster. Harry's brain nearly shut down at the sensation but he managed to hold it together long enough to reach down and guide Draco's dripping shaft to nudge against his tight entrance. Both of them moaned at the feel, Harry could feel the head of Draco's length pushing against the guardian muscle. The heated tip sliding in a fraction of inch before meeting resistance and Harry arched his back at the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry," Draco pulled back and placed sweet kisses on Harry's panting mouth, "We need something to help." Harry saw a tell-tale blush gracing the blonds' creamy skin and licked along his bottom lip earning a groan from Draco. Draco with reluctance broke the kiss and reached to the side, his fingers searching in the bedside table draw. He offered Harry a beautiful smile as he pulled the tube of lubricant out, dropping it on the bed next to Harry's hip and the expression informed him that he could change his mind if he wanted to. Harry decided that actions spoke louder than words in this instance and gently wrapped his fingers in Draco's silky blond hair, pulling him into a kiss. He felt blindly for the tube and placed it in Draco's hand, his eyes hopefully reflecting the trust and desires that threatened to take over him. The stormy grey eyes making Harry's cock twitch with the arousal that reflected in them. He took a deep breath as he heard the flick of the cap and tried to relax, gasping at the cool feeling of slick fingers rubbing against his pucker. Willing his body to relax and Harry concentrated on the kiss, feeling Draco's breath puffing into him as he panted, a single finger slipped inside. Draco pulled back from the kiss and Harry whimpered at the sight of saliva slicking his kiss swollen lips, Draco's mouth glossy.

"Harry…is this ok?" Harry found him struggling to put his feelings into words, he nodded and spread his thighs wider and a drop of pre-come splashed his belly at the look in Draco's eyes, a fire burning in the intense gaze.

"Please." Harry croaked and Draco crushed their mouths together and time fell away, minutes, hours Harry had no idea how long they kissed as Draco gently prepared him. Harry brought back to his body as Draco crooked the three fingers now buried deep inside him touching something that set of stars behind his eyes. His body feeling bereft as they were removed with a slick pop, Draco took a breath and nudged his cock against the twitching entrance. Harry fisted the sheets as inch by inch Draco pushed inside him, Harry's flesh parting to allow the throbbing shaft to open him up.

"Oh…oh…oh." Words fled him at the feel, his body on fire. Harry closed his eyes for a second and allowed the pain to fill him, shocked at the painful burn of muscle pushing against the intrusion but slowly, tortuously slowly the pain dissipated into sweet pleasure. Draco was shaking, sweat coating is quivering muscles as he trembled with the effort of not plunging into the addictive heat. Harry experimentally clenched around him and keened as Draco pulled back only to then drive forward taking his breath away.

"OH!" Draco exhaled harshly at the feeling.

Harry felt his body spiralling out of control, the need taking over and he lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around the thrusting blonds hips. Any thread of control that Draco had seemed to fall away as he plunged in and out, the speed of his thrusts making Harry arch his back with pleasure. His balls tingly with the tell-tale sign of his impending climax and by the soft grunts spilling from Draco's parted lips Harry knew that Draco was struggling not to come.

"I'm so close…touch me…please!" Harry pleaded and writhed at the feel of soft fingers wrapping around his own turgid cock, one stroke and Harry let out a whoosh of air and spilled copious amounts of hot, ropey come over his chest. Feeling every fibre of his being melt with the overwhelming pleasure, his muscles tensing rhythmically and Draco buried his face in Harry's neck and screamed his release. Harry lay stunned and quietly whimpering at the sensation of Draco's filling him and coating his quivering insides. Soft exhales of breath filling the room as their thundering hearts slowed. Harry smiled as Draco gently kissed him, the hint of salty sweat on the tip of his tongue as the languidly embraced, Draco still buried inside him.

"Harry," Draco pulled away and Harry whimpered, the blond looking down at him with stormy eyes, "I…I…fuck," Harry tried to pull back into a kiss but he resisted, "Harry..I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys...please let me know what you think...its great that you favourite and follow but my muse is starving for some reviews too ;)**

**warnings...m/m sex. bondage and domination... torture.**

Harry felt his mind tumble into dreams, fragments of the day and the sensation of a warm body against his own relaxing him further. His peaceful mind seeking connections and answers to his subconscious questions.

**Cool air on heated skin making him shiver slightly and Harry opened his eyes, the night sky ominous above him and he sensed that he was not alone. The forbidden forest coming into focus in front of him and the shiver deepened as he felt that eyes were looking at him from beyond the darkness.**

"**Harry…." There was a low sibilant hiss in the word.**

_**Voldemort**_

**A soft hand on his shoulder made Harry's heart stop and he twirled around to see Melody, her face pale and her eyes shining with hatred. She pulled Harry to stand behind her, protecting him from the now visible shadowy figure. Harry looked at his godmother, she stood dressed in her Hogwarts robes and he realised that this was a teenage version of the auror. Voldemort's red eyes were glowing in the moonlight.**

" **You will not touch him!" there was a edge of steel in her soft voice and Harry felt himself leaning against her, the warmth of her body making him feel safe.**

**Hissing, mocking laughter filled the air and they both tensed as they awaited the inevitable confrontation, shocked when Voldemort retreated into the darkness. His voice filled with venom and the promise of things to come.**

"**Another time Harry…and I will be sssseeing you again." The last words meant for Melody.**

**Harry took a calming breath as Voldemort presence gradually faded, Melody slowly turned to meet Harry's questioning gaze and her soft smile was her only answer before Harry felt the dream changing around him. He reached out to touch her, hoping to hold onto her as the surrounding morphed and twisted.**

**His eyes squeezed shut as he tumbled through the ether of dreams and memories, soft moans filling his ears and for a moment he was frightened to open his eyes. The tone and pitch making him blush and his pulse race as the sounds of sex echoed loudly around him. The scent of leather and melting candlewax filled Harry's nose. With trepidation Harry opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Lucius sat on a high backed throne like chair, fully clothed but flushed with sexual arousal. A pretty blonde woman suspended from the ceiling moaning loudly, her naked flesh almost glowing in the light of the torches dotted about the dungeon room.**

**CRACK!**

**A vivid welt decorated her smooth flesh and Harry stood watching the girl's punisher. Latex mask obscuring her features and clad in black rubber standing on killer heels was Harry could only assume Melody. Lucius leaned forward, his eyes sparking with lust and his breath stopped at the vision. Harry found himself mesmerised by the sight, the slave swinging slightly from the blow had a look of complete bliss on her face.**

"**Thank you Mistress." She whispered with such feeling that Harry felt his cock twitch at the thought of someone surrendering so completely to someone, a brief flash of Draco hanging in a similar position made him moan. Harry's pulse quickened as he noticed a glimmer of metal caught his attention, shocked at the needles that adorned the woman's nipples. Gloved fingers reached to caress the heaving breasts and the woman shivered, a whimper filling the room. Melody slowly circled the hard nipples with her fingertips and pulled the woman against her chest, displaying the naked skin to the watching eyes of Lucius.**

"**You want to touch?" Melody enquired, Lucius allowed his eyes to rake over the submissive slave and then looked into Melody's eyes.**

"**While I'm intrigued by the offer that is not the reason for my visit." Melody threw back her head and laughed at the clipped tones from the man.**

"**Oh contraire… your cock says otherwise," Melody's eyes skimmed over Lucius' crotch and Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of the straining fabric, "the question that I'm interested in is whether that's for me or this lovely little slave?"**

"**Enough!" Lucius sounded angry and the woman in Melody's arms jumped at the tone, Melody placed a calming kiss to her throbbing pulse point and she immediately relaxed.**

"**Such a good girl," Melody praised, her eyes fixed on Lucius as she slowly caressed the naked woman's body and Harry felt the heat in the room rise, "That will be all my lovely." She whispered. The slave looked saddened by the words but nodded her head.**

"**Thank you mistress." She turned in Melody's arms and looked at her with questioning eyes, Melody smiled and nodded, the slave pressing a tender kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.**

"**Why do you insist on pushing me?" Lucius' voice was filled with fire.**

"**You interest me… the infamous Lucius Malfoy," she took a step towards him and her bright blues eyes flashed with some unspoken emotion, "Why switch to the light?"**

**There was a brief moment when Harry thought that Lucius was about to walk out, anger written all over his features. Melody watched unconcerned by the anger displayed. Lucius took a breath and Harry listened intently, intrigued himself at the blond man's reasons.**

"**To atone," he whispered, "To save my soul and my son's life."**

"**You've killed at your masters side and bidding…there's a lot to atone for." Melody answered and Lucius visibly flinched at the matter of fact tone.**

"**I want … I want a life free of this." Lucius seemed shocked at his own words and sagged in the chair.**

"**So what information do you have?" Melody's abrupt change of subject surprised Lucius and he let out a shocked huff, "We'll discuss your atonement later," Melody purred and Lucius' eyes widened at the insinuation.**

**Harry felt a chill in the air and the room began to morph, fragmenting around him. A drip hitting his cheek and he looked up into the night sky, a rumble of thunder in the distance and the rain began to fall. Shivering as he was quickly drenched to the skin and the cool water was a shock to the system after the warmth of the dungeon. Taking in his surroundings Harry felt his eyes dragged to the vision of Weasley's home lit up and inviting. The warmth seemed to emanate from the place but a Harry felt the need to look down and to his right, his heart leaping at the fresh grave, its familiar black marble stone shining in the moonlight.**

_**Daniel's grave**_**.**

**The rain chilled his bones and sadness crept into his heart at the sight. He shivered and turned to leave, wanting to move away from the display and he froze as a muffled cracking noise reached his ears. Holding his breath and straining to hear over the storm that was beginning to gain intensity around him, the noise came again louder this time. Harry's eyes even though adjusted to the moonlight squinted to see more clearly, he almost shouted with fear when he realised where the sound was coming from.**

_**The grave!**_

**Stumbling back and landing on his backside Harry sat watching with macabre interest at the unfolding vision, the noise louder and louder. His heart stuttered as the fresh soil adoring the grave shifted slightly, torn between wanting to see and the desire to flee from the sight. Muddy, bloody hands emerged from the earth and Harry winced as he noticed the torn fingernails. The realisation of what he was witnessing finally taking hold and he screamed.**

_**Oh merlin…they buried her…oh god…she dug her way out.**_

**He felt tears pricking his eyes and he turned away unable to watch anymore. The noise of Melody's horrific rebirth into the world echoed in his ears and filled his heart with emotions that he couldn't put into words. Soft whimpers filled the air and taking a massive breath Harry turned to look. Bloody, streaked with filth and shivering was the hunched figure of his godmother, dresses in what Harry could only assume was her wedding dress clung to her skin.**

"**Melody?" Harry whispered and for a moment he thought that she had heard him. She lifted her head and Harry was thankful for the limited light, certain if he could have seen her eyes they would have haunted him forever. Melody's face seemed devoid of emotion as if in shock and Harry noticed that she had now squeezed her eyes shut. Then the noise intensified, soft sobs and Harry physically thought his heart would break. Melody turned to the open grave and whispered one word.**

"**Daniel." Her voice was so lost that Harry could no longer stop the tears from falling, blinded for a brief moment. When he opened his eyes Melody was slowly walking towards the burrow, shuffling and unsteady on her feet. A piercing cry of terror renting the air, Molly outlined in the doorway and Harry felt the vision crumbling around him.**

"**Harry…Harry." A soft voice washed over him and he opened his eyes.**

Concerned grey eyes met his and Harry relaxed in the arms of Draco.

"Are you ok...were you having a nightmare?" the worry in his voice did strange things to Harry's insides, making his stomach flutter.

"I was dreaming about Melody." Draco nodded that he understood, Harry pulled him deeper into his arms and warm breath puffed against his neck as Draco snuggled closer. The heat and softness of Draco's skin making his pulse speed up. Harry ran his fingers down the blond's back and feeling the shiver that it caused, Draco's breath hitched against his neck. Harry allowed a smile to cross his face as his fingers caressed the flesh of Draco's lower back, a soft moan escaping from his lover as his fingers dipped into the cleft of his behind.

"Yes." Draco murmured and Harry almost moaned at the word, aware of the permission that the blond was giving him. Emboldened with desire, Harry's fingers reached lower to circle the closed entrance and he was instantly rewarded with the most wanton sound spilling from Draco's lips. Soft lips kissed his neck and Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, the lips kissing higher until they pressed to his. Harry opened his mouth to allow the questing tongue and the heat built in the room between them, Harry quickly taking control of the kiss and deepening it. Draco moaned into his mouth and Harry's awakening cock filled to full hardness. The blond teased him by wiggling provocatively, deliberately rubbing his hip against the solid shaft, Harry nipped at his bottom lip and Draco whimpered.

"You're mine." Harry was shocked at his own possessive words worried for a moment that he had crossed the line, Draco's eyes flared with arousal and he kissed Harry harder.

"Make me yours." Draco begged as he pulled away to catch his breath.

Harry could barely breathe at the words, his heart thundering and his cock diamond hard. Taking a calming breath he flipped them over, Draco letting out a soft sob of desire and Harry crushed their lips together. His fingers mapping every inch of the undulating man beneath him, committing every moan and whimper to memory. Draco opened his thighs wider and their cocks brushed alongside each other, slick velvet against satin steel.

"Please…please…oh merlin Harry...fuck me." Harry licked his lips and whispered a lubrication charm, Draco's back arched at the sensation, "Where?"

"Library…" Harry could hear how husky his voice had become, "I was going to surprise you." He managed to say before he moaned at the feeling of the tip of his cock pushing against the guardian muscle of Draco's body.

"Oh fuck! Consider me surprised!" Draco shouted and Harry was thankful for silencing charms. A soft chuckle fell from Harry's mouth and Draco met his smile with one of his own, the moment frozen between them.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you." Draco's eyes were full of love and Harry could feel his heart bursting. Heat, incredible tightness surrounded his cock as he pushed forward, pausing slightly after every small increment to allow Draco to adjust and to give himself pause. The sensation was nearly overwhelming and Harry was fighting to stay in control.

"Draco." He croaked out and the blond surged up to kiss him, pushing down with his hips at the same time and Harry keened as his cock was fully engulfed in velvet heat.

"Harry." Draco was breathless as he spoke.

That whispered word was brimming with such need and emotion that Harry felt his body take over, pulling out to plunge back inside. Determined to pull those delicious noises from the blonds lips, Draco writhed under him and pushed back as though he was fighting to keep Harry inside him. All the while the blonds lips moved in a silent prayer and Harry could just make out the murmured words.

"More more more more…Harry…more more more." All control broke and Harry thrust harder and Draco screamed his elation, head thrown back and face flushed with need. Hips snapping back and forth, Harry's body on a knife edge between desperation for this to never end and fighting the urge to spill into that addictive tight heat. Their bodies glistened with sweat as the moved together, the pleasure building and building. Harry tried to clear his lust fogged mind long enough to take Draco's dripping erection into his hands, the skin hot to the touch. Draco's eyes flew open and he moaned, Harry stroked the slick cock as he plundered the clenching channel. Three thrusts and two firm strokes and Draco took a breath as he spilled lushly between their heaving bodies. Hot come splashed Harry's chest and the rhythmic clenching pushed him over that edge. The world stopped, nothing existed but the two of them, Harry forced his clenched eyes open and looked into the soul of his flushed lover. Grey stormy eyes flaring with pleasure and Harry could feel his climax filling him almost connecting them at the most basic level, their bodies entwined.

"Mine." Harry uttered breathlessly.

"Yours." Draco's words drifted over him and he slowly withdrew from the warmth surrounding him. Strong arms pulled him into a gentle embrace and Harry's thundering heart began to slow, he closed his eyes to allow himself a brief second to gain control of his body. Harry felt his mind drifting as if approaching a dream, a large black door looming in his mind's eye. Harry was still conscious of being in Draco's arms, his mind on the border of the sleeping world. He reached out with his mind to touch the door, the metal icy to the touch and part of him realised that he was seeing the link between himself and Voldemort. The contented sensation of being in the warm bed with Draco gave him the courage to reach out and open the door.

**Disorientated for a second, Harry slowly took a breath and looked around.**

_**I'm in Malfoy Manor**_

**Harry jumped as Nagini slithered past him, the large snake almost touching his foot as she slinked by him. He shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up but his feet moved following the snake. The menacing serpent flicking the air as it moved along the long foreboding corridor. A door looming at the end of the corridor and Harry felt the fear building. Mean laughs spilled from the room followed by the sound of skin against skin, his heart froze and he ran towards the room. Knowing that deep down he would be powerless to stop whatever sight was about to greet him. Harry was horrified as the room came into view though part of him was thankful that the sounds were not of sex. The sound echoed loudly as Greyback's fist connected with Melody's chin snapping her head back with blow. A vivid bruise forming on her face, her eye swollen shut from a previous punch and Harry could see similar marks littering her skin.**

_**Fucking bastard!**_

"**Talk you little bitch!" his saliva dotted Melody's face but she remained silent, her blue eyes full of hatred.**

"**Let me try." The purred words caught Harry's attention as Bellatrix moved from the shadows and Harry's skin crawled at the smile that adorned her face. She reached out to stroke the growing bruise and Melody twisted her head away, gripping her chin hard forcing her to turn back, Bellatrix's smile widened, "Let's see what you can take, shall we?" she nodded to Greyback who let a gleeful guffaw. He roughly grabbed Melody and pinned her down, Harry noticed that her leg was bent at a strange angle, nausea surging as he noticed the shard of bone emerging from her shin. Bellatrix kicked at her damaged leg and Melody made a sound for the first time, a soft hiss of pain almost inaudible but Bellatrix heard , her eyes filled with elation. Harry shouted for her to stop as she knelt on the exposed bone pushing it into the bleeding wound. Melody threw back her head and Harry was stunned as she laughed. A high pitched laugh and Bellatrix seemed just as shocked as Harry was. A look of evil determination crossed Bellatrix's features and Harry's sense of dread increased.**

"**Pain…mmm seems that it will take a lot to break you." There was a hint of excitement and Harry noticed that Bellatrix was flushed with what he could only describe as arousal. He turned his head sickened at the twisted display. Melody let out a soft laugh at the words and this incensed the manically Bellatrix. The laugh becoming a low gasp pf pain and Harry turned as he heard the sickening crack of bone, Bellatrix was in the act of breaking Melody's fingers. Slowly with painstaking patience, one by one the digits received the same treatment. Melody still remained uncompliant to Bellatrix's repeated requests for information.**

"**Ssssstop." A hiss words echoed in the room and Harry's heart stopped as he watched Voldemort slither into the room, Nagini at his heel like a faithful pet.**

"**But she won't…" Greyback shut his mouth at the glaring red eyes.**

"**Oh thissss little hellion will talk," he leaned over her and offered her a twisted smile, "Feel free dear Bella to have ssssome fun," Bellatrix simpered her thanks, "But keep your handssss to yourssself…am I clear?" Greyback and Belltrix looked disappointed but nodded their acquiesce, Harry felt some relief at the knowledge that rape would not be an option, horrified by the next words, "Ssssshe will grace my bed tonight."**

**Melody's eyes opened at the words but she looked past Voldemort straight into Harry's frightened eyes.**

_**She can see me**_

"**Harry…wake up." She whispered, Voldemort span around at the words following her eyes and Harry took a step back. Glowing red eyes filling his vision, the hissing syllables were brimming with malice.**

"**Welcome to the party dear Harry...ssshall we begin?" Harry woke up screaming.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone….this is a short chapter but I wanted to keep the story flowing so I hope you're not disappointed. Anyone following the Pack…I'm working on a new chapter and it should hopefully be up this week.**

Harry took a deep breath, thankful that Draco appeared to be fast asleep and he hoped that his scream had not disturbed anyone. Closing his eyes and picturing the connection to Voldemort. He tried to slow his thundering heart and fell into oblivion.

**Harry stood frozen to the spot as Voldemort smirked at the new development, Melody looking at him with weary eyes.**

_**How can she see me?**_

"**My dear young Harry…come to watch the sssshow?" there was a glee in those red eyes and Melody's eye almost pleaded with Harry to turn away.**

"**Harry…wake up." Voldemort sneered at her with disdain then a light gleamed in those scarlet orbs.**

"**A sssseer…how interesssting." He dismissed Harry's presence with a swish of his robes as he approached the prone auror.**

"**Harry…go now." There was hint of discipline in the tone and Harry looked deep into her bright blue eyes, seeing a hint of fear.**

"**Now my lovely Rhyme…why can't I find any information on you," Voldemort's voice was annoyed, "You do not sssseem to exissst."**

**Harry found himself considering that the Ministry must have given her a new identity after she died.**

"**No!" Melody's voice filled with anger, anger that Harry realised was directed at him and not Voldemort.**

**Red eyes turned to view him and Harry could feel the man trying to read his mind.**

_**No!**_

**He steeled himself and concentrated on blankness, clearing his mind for the first time. Harry strained to strengthen his mental shields against the sneering monster before him. An irritated huff making it clear he had succeeded for the every first time.**

"**No mind…I prefer more handsss on methodssss." He reared back to Melody and Harry was powerless as he aimed hex after hex at her. The auror gritting her teeth and refusing to give voice to any pain she was experiencing, eventually surrendering to unconsciousness as Voldemort stamped in fury on her exposed shin bone. Harry fought back the nausea at the sight, mirth filled eyes shining with delight as they turned to look at him.**

"**I'll be sssseeing you very ssssoon my dear Harry." He whispered and Harry sat up in his bed with a sudden jolt.**

"Shhh Harry," Draco pressed a soft kiss to his sweating brow, "It's ok…bad dream?"

"Melody…I saw…merlin Draco he's going to kill her." Draco flinched at the words and lifted Harry's chin to look into Harry's teary eyes, a gentle kiss against Harry's mouth made his heart skip.

"We'll find a way to save her," he paused for a second as if thinking how to voice the next words, "I know she means something to you?" Harry's heart fell at the hint of sadness in the blonds tone.

_He thinks that I want her?_

"Draco," Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed him with all the passion he felt for the moaning blond, "I love you."

"But…she's beautiful…even my father loves her."

"I don't want her," he looked into those stormy grey eyes and felt his soul becoming even more attached to this beautiful man in his arms, "I can't explain this connection but it's not that kind of love…it's…I don't know how to put it into words," he licked at Draco's mouth, "You are my one and only…nobody else…she feels like a link to my family…like home…does that make any sense?"

"I think so…you love me that much?" a shyness filled Draco's voice and Harry devoured his lover's nervous lips in a fiery kiss that threatened to consume them both.

"We need to stop," Harry muttered into the kiss and Draco nodded his understanding but not before nipping lightly at Harry's full bottom lip making him moan and his cock twitch, "We need to talk to the order." The hum of agreement was lost momentarily as the kiss deepened, Harry unable to resist licking into Draco's perfect mouth. An answering hardness pressing against his hip and he swivelled his hips to get some friction. Draco gasped and Harry smiled as he felt a drip of pre-come fall onto his heated skin from the blonds shaft. His own cock desperate to continue but Harry's mind suddenly flashed on the image of Melody, Draco sighed and sucked on Harry's tongue briefly before breaking the embrace, "Later." He whispered.

They found a very worried looking order standing in the kitchen, Molly fussing around making tea for everyone as if this would sooth the anxious air in the room. Severus stood far away from everyone, his dark eyes distrustful and hurt as he looked at Dumbledore and Lucius, the older blond trying to make eye contact, his grey eyes sad.

"Harry has a connection to Melody!" Draco announced and the room became even more silent at the revelation, Lucius looked at him with intrigued eyes and the potion master mirrored the look.

"I don't understand how this is possible!" Sirius shouted and Dumbledore merely regarded them with a cool look.

_He knows something._

The thought pushed aside as Ron looked to his mother with a sudden realisation, his hand tracing the scar on his arm.

"She was there…she saved me?"

"Ron..now is not the time." Molly admonished and Ron's brow furrowed with determination.

"I can't remember it all…please mum…what happened?"

"Molly," Remus asked with a soft voice, "It's time to tell the truth about that night…why did she leave?" there was a hint of melancholy in those words and Harry gathered that there was more to this story.

_Whatever happened…Remus doesn't know._

"She couldn't stay," Molly took a breath and true sadness shone brightly in her eyes, "She knew it would destroy what you had together," Remus went to interrupt, probably to refute what Molly had said, she shook her head for him to stop, "She changed that night…the Melody we all knew," she looked at Severus with understanding eyes, "When she came back….it wasn't the Melody you loved anymore." Molly took a deep fortifying breath and began to tell them the tale of Ron's scar.

**Flashback**

"**Remus and Arthur had been called to the Ministry, there had been a series of attacks and murders that had flummoxed everyone," she looked at Ron and smiled, "Melody…well she had been so quiet since she…since she…came back." She whispered the last two words. "The only time I ever saw her smile after everything was when she played with the children."**

"**Mum….mum…Mellie said she would read me a story." Four year old Ron said with a beaming smile, Molly looked up to see Melody rocking a sleepy Ginny in her arms, her blue eyes filled with a soft wistful sadness that made Molly's heart ache.**

"**Well as long as you've brushed your teeth young man," Ron smiled showing his clean white teeth, Fred mumbled about Ron being a mummy's boy before running back outside to grab George to play as the sun was just setting, the darkness filling the sky. Ron's little face went red with anger and he chased after his brothers on to the back porch.**

"**Am not….Mummmmm!" Ron's indignant shout was suddenly cut short.**

**Melody looked at Molly with concern and placed Ginny in her playpen. Both women running outside and the sight that greeted them made their blood freeze. Ron was struggling in the grip of a tall, smiling man, his one hand covering Ron's mouth and the other holding him effortless by the collar and Molly could see a line of blood running down Ron's arm from a deep cut. Molly looked and her heart sank as she realised this man was not alone. Seven others stood surrounding the house. Fred and George were still on the porch, luckily out of harm's way for the moment.**

"**Get inside." Melody whispered, her voice steely and Molly turned to argue but snapping her mouth shut at the look in Melody's eyes.**

"**Ron?" Molly moaned, her eyes scared and brimming with tears, the twins grabbing at her apron.**

"**I'll get him…inside…ward the doors." Melody ordered, "Now!" Molly stood frozen to the spot and Melody shoved her through the open back door before pulling it closed, Molly and the twins safe in the kitchen. The open windows allowed Molly to hear and see everything happening outside. Melody slowly walked down the steps into the garden, her eyes fixed on the still smiling man and his smile widened revealing sharp vampiric teeth. Molly's heart stuttered at the sight and the realisation that these vampires were no doubt responsible for the recent murders chilled her to the bone.**

"**Get Dad!" Fred shouted and he ran to the floo, Molly unable to move from the spot.**

"**Let him go." Melody's voice was soft and sweet as she spoke.**

**The man laughed, his eyes flashed with mirth and he sniffed the now whimpering child in his hands. Melody tensed and clenched her hands in fists, the man laughed harder. Another stocky scarred man approached with a hunger in his deep dark eyes, sniffing the air and licking his lips.**

"**I smell blood," his eyes lit on Melody and she instinctively clutched her stomach, "Mmmm rich heavy baby blood…where is the little one?...a nice healthy baby to devour." He smiled like the other man but this smile was nothing but pure evil.**

"**A trade…this one for a new born?" the taller one offered with a hint of humour.**

"**Let the boy go," Melody lifted her wrist and scored a nail along the flesh breaking the skin, a bead of blood at the surface. The effect was immediate, the vampires scenting the air and moaning with need, "Take me instead." The vampire dropped Ron to the ground, his little face tearstained and Melody held her hand out to him, "Go to mum." She kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the house.**

"**What are you?" the stocky vampire asked as they closed in on her, the taller one flicking a wrist and knocking her to the ground. Molly, who was now standing in the doorway with the crying Ron in her arms screamed for them to stop, "After this one…kill them all." The taller one ordered, a snarl filled the air. Molly confused for a moment at the sound as it appeared to not be coming from the pack of vampires, it came again deep and full of fire. The air suddenly filled growls and the thud of skin on skin, a flurry of movement and Molly struggled to follow what happened. Gouts of blood splashing the ground and the sickening crush of bones was the only sound echoing in the air, Molly nearly collapsing to the floor as she watched Melody rent the vampires limb from limb. The air coppery and Melody stood gasping for breath, her head down and her hands dripping with gore.**

"**Mellie." Ron whispered, his face hidden in Molly's shoulder. Molly shuddered as Melody lifted her face, her eyes were alien and full of fury, a flicker then scared blue eyes replaced the strange gaze.**

"**Molly?" Melody's voice was scared as she looked around her at the dismembered corpses, "Oh..oh…" she fell to her knees and vomited onto the grass.**

"**It's ok…Melody…come inside." Melody shook her head, her hair hanging down and obscuring her face, whimpering. Molly walked slowly towards her and she began to cry as she caught some of the words spilling from Melody's lips.**

"**What am I?...oh god…monster…can't stay…Daniel…please." She lifted her face to Molly and sobbed.**

"**Mum…Dad's coming." Fred shouted and the words galvanised Melody into action whispering a spell and the body rendered into dust , the breeze removing any trace of them. She ran towards the house and grabbed her wand, barring the floo. Molly followed her, asking what she was doing and pleading for her to speak. Melody quickly ransacked her and Remus' bedroom, gathering clothes and stuffing them in a bag.**

"**What are you doing?" Molly looked at the still crying girl, "You can't leave…Remus…you saved us."**

"**I can't be here…what the hell am I?," her eyes were pleading for answers, "I could hurt you," Molly shook her head knowing that she would never hurt them, "I could …. I came back WRONG!"**

"**Please..stay…we'll figure it all out." Melody shook her head, looking down at her blood covered hands , she let out a soft sob before placing something in Molly's palm.**

"**Tell him I'm sorry." She whispered and the crack of apparition filled the room, Molly standing with Ron in her arms and Melody's wedding band in her hand.**

"What is she?" Harry whispered, his voice cracking with barely contained emotion.

"She's a …" Remus' words cut shut as the spying orb flared to life filling the room with the image of Melody lying seemingly unconsciousness on the floor in Malfoy Manor. Harry tensed and Draco gasped next to him, grabbing his hand as Nagini slinked into the room, tasting the air and edging nearer to Melody's body. A soft whispering drifted around the room and everyone strained to hear, Harry caught some of the words.

"Come closer…your master is worthless…show your teeth little worm." Harry saw Melody's lips moving.

"Why is she taunting it!" he was stunned that she would do something so suicidal.

"What are you talking about?" Severus snapped and everyone seemed to have the same bewildered expression on their faces. Draco squeezed his hand, he looked at his fearful eyes and saw the same confusion there.

_Can't they hear her?_

"Can't you hear her?" he echoed his thoughts and before anyone could reply Nagini hissed, slithering ever closer to Melody.

"We have to stop this!" Severus' voice was betraying his cool façade and Harry could hear the fear in the words.

"NO!" Remus shouted and Harry watched in horror as Nagini struck Melody, fangs piercing her neck.

A soft bloody gurgle the only noise as everyone was struck dumb with shock, Harry's heart felt like it had stopped. Nagini pulled back, Melody's eyes flickered and for a moment they changed, the snake weaved. A hiss before it weaved again, seeming to be almost drunk and Draco crushed Harry's fingers as the snake began to shed its skin, scales flaking and disintegrating. Gurgles still fell from Melody's bloody lips and the wound to her neck trickled onto the floor. Kingsley was quick to start whispering a spell, the morbid horror of watching Nagini fall apart entrancing the others. The snake shaking and letting out a strange eerie noise as flesh was revealed, the snake looked like it was melting from the inside and Harry allowed one thought to fill his head.

_Her blood did that._

A flash filled the room followed by Kingsley shouting a spell that Harry didn't recognise. The scent of blood filling Harry's nostrils as his vision cleared, shouts of alarm loud as a bloody and broken Melody appeared on the kitchen floor with a thud before them.


	15. Chapter 15

**The ministry ball was in full swing, a lavish affair with the crème de la crème of the wizarding world. Lucius found his mind wandering to his last encounter with Auror Rhyme and he licked his lips as he tried to slow his increasing pulse. He closed his eyes briefly and the image of the woman dressed in leather almost made him moan aloud, her words still echoing in his mind.**

"**You intrigue me," she whispered as she leaned close to him, the beat of the music in the club thrumming in his ears, "I find myself thinking of you, do you think about me?" the scent of her perfume, a soft floral spice mixed with the earthy leather filled his lungs as he breathed her in.**

"**Yes." He whispered back, uncharacteristically nervous at revealing his attraction to the mysterious woman and mentally berated himself for falling for the masked auror.**

"**Even though you haven't seen my face?" he startled at her putting his fears into words, as if she had read his mind and her azure blue eyes sparkled with mischief.**

"**Yes, I want to know you..you captivate me." She smiled at his words and her lips brushed against his sweetly, he moaned and followed the kiss as she pulled away.**

"**I believe you." She pulled away with a serene smile and sat back on her chair, her body language showing him that it was now back to business.**

**Lucius opened his eyes at the memory and sighed, he looked around the room taking in the elegant dress of his fellow guests. The need he felt that was building for the younger woman was unlike anything he had experienced, the intensity only matched by his love for Severus.**

_**Oh Severus…will you ever forgive me?**_

**The melancholy mood unabated by the happy festivities, his heart heavy and his worry for his family in this developing war felt like a pressure that threatened to sink him. Thankful that Narcissa supported him in this endeavour, foolish as it would probably be in the end he had to hold on to the hope that Potter would be victorious. Feeling safe within the confines of the Ministry to allow his real thoughts to surface and thanking Merlin that Severus had taught him the skills to cloak his real emotions. His admiration for his former lover growing as he watched the act he played well, missing his companion every time they were near one another.**

_**Oh how I wish I could tell you my true loyalties.**_

**Lucius allowed his thoughts to wander, his feeling for Severus becoming entwined with his burgeoning emotions for the young woman who now filled his life. Distracted by the appearance of the ever smiling Kingsley, the man's constant good mood infectious and he almost grinned at the man instead schooling his features into his trademark cool sneer.**

"**Lord Malfoy, how lovely to see you," the man grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously, Lucius scanned the room before permitting a tiny smile at the man, "I hope that you are enjoying the ball, I was just talking to your lovely wife." Lucius quirked an eyebrow and Kingsley's grin grew. The smiling Auror well aware that Lucius and Narcissa were now divorced, a secret that was not widely known.**

"**It is as most balls are…tedious and dull." Lucius' tone was cool and nonchalant.**

"**Maybe I could relieve your boredom," he turned to gesture for someone to come over and Lucius prepared himself to be bored by another Ministry pencil pusher "May I introduce my assistant, Melanie."**

**Lucius looked up and his heart stopped, those eyes that had haunted his recent dreams and fantasies were watching him with amusement. Auror Rhyme no Melanie he reminded himself looked stunning, flawless skin, her dark haired pinned in an elegant chignon and the floor length black taffeta dress accentuating her curves.**

"**Lord Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you," Lucius saw a sparkle in Kingsley eyes as the man excused himself, "I've heard a lot about you." Lucius gently kissed her offered hand and her smile took his breath away.**

"**You?" he whispered, surprised at the shock in his voice.**

"**Yes." She offered her hand to him and led him out onto the balcony, the moon lighting the night sky. A soft warm breeze drifted over him and the scent of honeysuckle from the nearby grounds filled the air. Lucius opened his mouth to speak and was slammed into the wall, Melanie pinning his wrists above his head in a surprising display of strength. His words forgotten as soft lips devoured his in a heated kiss, Melanie licked into his mouth and he moaned. The intensity robbing him of breath and thought, time seemed to stop as their tongues entwined, he had never felt such lust in a kiss before. Breaking the embrace for a brief moment, Lucius found himself drowning in the azure blue eyes.**

"Lucius, help me!" Severus' voice cut through his memories and the horror unfolded in front of him.

The scent of blood, metallic filled the air and it slowly spread around Melody's unconscious body. Everyone scrambled into action, Remus passing potions to the flustered potion master and Lucius was shocked by the fear that shone in those obsidian eyes. The floo flared to life and Molly ushered Poppy into the room, the nurse paling at the sight. Lucius reached out and held the cloth that was currently pressed to the gaping wound on his lover's throat. He felt a despair that began increasing as he watched the blood bloom through his fingers. A low chanting of filled his eyes, a soft forlorn frantic tone and Lucius looked up to see Severus' lips moving.

"No no no no." Severus moved methodically as he worked but all the time he chanted his fraught prayer.

Harry stood by the doorway, frightened to move and frustrated by a lack of something to do to help. Draco mirrored his unspoken sentiments and he was holding Harry's hand in a tight grip, his grey eyes brimming with fear at the scene. The room suddenly silent as Melody spasmed, her back arching and a low gurgling sound spilled for her lips. Lucius pressed on the wound harder and Severus began chanting in latin. All of them standing there frozen, Sirius, Molly and Remus wringing their hands with worry and Harry noticed that Dumbledore stood apart from everyone, watching with a cool detachment.

_Does he even care?_

"Melody." Severus whispered and for a brief flittering moment azure blue eyes looked into his scared onyx gaze.

"Melody…can you hear me?" Lucius' voice was filled with hope and Melody's eyes flickered shut.

Lucius turned to Severus with helpless in his eyes and the potion master galvanised into action, throwing together different concoctions of potions in vails. He shouted instructions to Poppy and they poured vial after vial down Melody's throat, Lucius stroking her throat to encourage her to swallow. Her naked body littered with bruises and Harry wished he could take away the marks that marred her skin. Soft little whimpers escaped from her torn throat and the shaking intensified, Poppy rushing to help hold her down. Harry was on tenterhooks at the sight and he could hear Draco breathing heavily, squeezing Harry's hand tighter. Gradually the seizure subsided and Melody stopped moving, Poopy ran her wand over the prone body.

"She's unconscious…the potion seem to be slowing the progress of the venom," she looked grave, "If she survives the next twenty four hours then I think she might be over the worst," her eyes were sad as she gazed at the concerned faces in the room, "I honestly don't have much faith, but given she has cheated death before so anything's possible."

_She didn't cheat death…she died._

Harry watched with baited breath as Lucius stroked Melody's fevered brow and he felt a lump in his throat at the tenderness in the man's touch. Severus' dark gaze was transfixed and Harry could see the longing in his eyes.

"She died before?" Hermione's voice was quiet and she looked pale at the vision presented in front of her, Poppy informing Remus that Melody shouldn't be moved. Sirius transfigured a soft bed from a nearby chair and with great care they lifted the sedate auror, Molly covering her exposed body with a sheet.

"They buried her." Harry whispered, the words making him shudder at the idea and Remus looked at Harry with stunned eyes.

"How?" Sirius asked the question that was on the tip of Remus' tongue.

"I had a dream," Harry looked at Melody with sad eyes, "She dug her way out, didn't she?" Hermione gasped at his words and Remus' brimming eyes were answer enough for Harry.

"How did that happen?" Draco asked with a hint of fire, looking for someone to blame for the horrific circumstance.

"She was dead," Poppy's' voice echoed in the room as she looked at Melody with a tender glance, "Draco, nobody is to blame." A soft sobbing filled the room.

"Molly?" Remus looked at the sobbing woman, she shook her head and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You weren't here…oh Merlin you didn't see," she looked at Harry with understanding knowing that he could sympathise with her, "She clawed her way out," Sirius looked nauseous at the idea and Severus' normally sallow complexion paled further, "She was screaming and crying…I'll never forget her face." She shivered and dabbed her eyes.

Draco clutched Harry's hand harder and Harry could feel the blond' breath begin to hitch. Alarmed as his lover's eyes filled with tears at the thought. He pulled Draco into his arms and kissed his lips gently, a soft sigh falling from the blonds' lips made Harry's cock twitch.

"Harry, why don't you all," Sirius gestured to Ron and Hermione, "Go and get some rest," his blue lighted on Melody for a second, "I think it's a waiting game."

"Let us help too." Hermione offered and after a quick discussion it was decided that they would take shifts to stay with the injured auror.

All four of them trudged with heavy hearts up the stairs to their rooms, Draco silent and pale. Harry heard Hermione and Ron whispering behind them, the conversation obviously becoming heated as Ron's voice got louder.

"But it's him..why him!" Harry felt his temper fray at Ron's tone and Draco looked at him with forlorn eyes breaking Harry's heart.

"I love him!" Harry whirled and shouted, Ron stumbled back at the venom in his tone and Hermione blinked with surprise, "I love him Ron," Harry turned to look at Draco whose eyes shone with happiness, "He loves me…I'm happy…please be happy for me." The last words were full of hope and Ron lowered his eyes with a sheepish gaze, Hermione took a moment before smiling at Harry and Draco.

"Harry…it's just such a shock mate…I mean Malfoy," he took a deep breath, "You two hate each other…right?"

"We did," it was Draco who answered the question and Harry was curious to what his love would say, "But I will admit that it was childish jealousy on my part," he smiled at Harry and his heart skipped at how beautiful he looked, "And if I'm honest I always thought he was gorgeous." He blushed as he spoke and Hermione giggled.

"You thought I was gorgeous?" Harry blurted and Draco smirked at him before quirking his eyebrow sexily.

"Yes of course, Malfoys only want and have the best." Ron laughed out loud and Harry smiled as he tried not to giggle. Draco snickered and held out his hand to Ron, Harrys laughter died in his throat as he watched, concerned that the red head would ruin the good mood. Ron bit his lip and held out to shake Draco's and then gave the blond a slight smile.

"If you make him happy then you must be ok," Ron narrowed his eyes , "But if you hurt him I will hex your balls off."

"Fair enough," Draco's face was serious, "But I will never hurt him I promise." Harry let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding and pulled the blond towards their room reassuring Ron that they would have a proper talk later.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry pushed him up against the door cutting him off with a searing kiss. Their tongues duelled wetly and the heat in the room intensified until it was almost tangible. Hands that were sure and steady tore at the material concealing soft flesh. Harry followed the path of his fingers with his mouth and Draco moaned as Harry mapped every glorious each of the blond's alabaster skin. Harry licked around the dripping slit of Draco's cock and the blond keened, his whimpers like music to Harry's ears.

"Yes..yes..oh Harry." He breathed and Harry rewarded his pleading by sucking on the glans , the taste of Draco's pre-come salty on his tongue.

Draco arched his back and tried to stop the thundering of his heart as he took deep breathes. Harry whispered the lubricating spell and Draco almost shouted at the sensation, biting his lip as he felt Harry's fingers circling his now slick entrance. Harry swallowed Draco further down, bobbing his head as he sucked before sliding his forefinger deep inside Draco's body. He wallowed in the heady taste of his lovers and the noises that Draco made spurred him on. Harry crooked his finger in a come-hither motion and Draco screamed with pleasure. A burst of pre-come filling Harry's warm mouth and he smiled at the power he felt over his love.

"more..oh fuck..Harry…I'm going to come!" Harry doubled his efforts at the breathless plea, relaxing his gag reflex as much as he could. His nose eventually pressed against Draco's sternum, he rubbed the nub inside the clenching tunnel and Draco moaned flooding his mouth as he came lushly. Harry moaned at the taste, he reached down to stroke his own throbbing shaft. Draco's come sliding down his throat as he tumbled over the edge himself, painting the floor at the blond's feet.

Xxxxx

Lucius sat with his head in his hands, his eyes closed as he listened to the soft exhales of Melody. He had ushered the others away from the room, his heart aching at the sight of his lover. The silence of the room broken as the door behind him opened, Severus' voice soft.

"You should rest." Lucius looked up to his former lover and was shocked at how haggard Severus looked, the recent events having taken their toll on the potion master.

"I can't leave," Severus' dark eyes looked at Melody, "Stay with me?"

"I am not wanted here." Severus' voice was deep with emotion and Lucius reached out to touch his hand.

"I want you here," he looked at the unconscious woman, "I think that she would want you here too." Severus shook his head negating Lucius' words and the blond pulled him to sit beside him.

"She loves you?" Lucius nodded his head at the question and Severus' eyes brimmed with emotion.

"I think so… you love her?" for a moment Lucius thought that the man would not answer.

"I…I never stopped." Severus allowed a single tear to fall and Lucius pulled the stoic man into his arms.

Xxxxx

Harry felt worshipped, Draco caressed his skin with reverence and tenderness. Soft sweet kisses pressed as he explored Harry's body. The two lying in bed together bathed in the dawning days light as it streamed through the room. Their bodies warm with sleep and they touched without a goal in mind both of them enjoying the intimacy.

"I love you." Harry whispered and Draco's smile lit up his heart.

"Harry," he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "I love you."

Harry swore he could hear Draco's heart beating against his own as they embraced. The silky softness of Draco's flesh as he moved on top of him, the blond thighs parting automatically for Harry to fit in between with ease. Both men moaning as their lengths rubbed, the blood pumping and their cocks firming. Harry wiggled and pushed against Draco and the blond tilted his neck as he moaned. Harry was powerless to resist the growing heat and nipped lightly at the throbbing pulse point. He pressed soft kisses along Draco's jawline and then kissed his chin before licking into the moaning blonds mouth. Harry mapped the sweetness of Draco's addictive mouth and his cock felt rigid. The moment broken by Harry's wand vibrating on the bedside table, Draco groaned and Harry kissed him with intensity before reluctantly breaking the embrace.

"It's my time to watch." Draco offered a pout and Harry longed to kiss it off his lover's face. Draco stretched and moved to leave the bed. Harry pushed him back down and Draco arched his eyebrow, Harry smiled at the gleam in his eyes but shook his head. "You rest." The blond looked like he was about to protest but as he went to speak he yawned loudly and Harry laughed, kissing him quickly.

"I don't want to sleep without you." Draco reached out to Harry and he surrendered, pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him breathless.

"Sleep… you need some," he kissed Draco again and the blond settled back onto the bed as Harry tucked him, "I'll be back before you know it," Harry threw on some clothes, turning to look at his sleepy lover , "Love you." Draco murmured a sleepy sentiment and Harry's heart ached at the sight of the angelic blond gracing his bed.

Harry tiptoed through the silent house and the ticking of the clock seemed strangely ominous, he caught the sound of voices as he approached the kitchen. The door slightly ajar and though he felt guilty he found himself spying through the crack in the door. Severus stood in Lucius' arms and Harry's heart quickened at the sight, the dark haired man resting his head on Lucius' shoulder as the blond softly stroked his hair.

"I never stopped loving you," Lucius whispered and Severus lifted his head to look into his eyes, his gaze searching for the truth in the blonds words, "I know you love me." Lucius pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Severus' downturned mouth and the potion master melted into Lucius' arms.

"I love you…I love you both." Severus muttered and Lucius looked full of hope.

"We could be together," his grey eyes looking at Melody, "All of us together." Severus pulled away and shook his head, Harry felt sadness at the look of despair on the dark eyed man's face.

"She could never love me again…not after what I did," he brought his hands to his face and Harry could see his shoulders shake as he began to cry, "I took her innocence and she trusted me… I allowed him to poison the one good thing I had found in my life, " Lucius moved to comfort him and he made a sound like a wounded animal, a low whine ,"I don't deserve to be happy…I didn't deserve her love."

"You…Merlin Severus you deserve to be loved," Lucius tried to grab him but Severus floundered from him, "Please…give us a chance at happiness!" Severus sobbed and ran from the room, barging past Harry without giving him a second glance. Lucius looked torn between staying and pursuing Severus, Harry peeked around the door.

"Go to him." He whispered, Lucius took a long look at Melody before taking a deep fortifying breath.

"Thank you," he glanced at Melody one last time, "Call me if anything changes."

Harry watched the man steel himself as he left the room and he felt sorry for the blond, knowing that he was about to face an uphill battle. He sat beside Melody's makeshift bed and sighed at the extent of her injuries. The sheet covering her obscuring the worst but his heart sank at the bruising that marred her face, the bandage around her neck stained with dried blood from Nagini's bite. Harry sat and found himself idly playing with the necklace adorning his neck.

"Why do I feel connected to you?" he startled when he realised he had spoken out loud, he took a moment before continuing, "I think that I keep seeing your memories…why?" he reached with shaking fingers and stroked the back of her hand gasping as he looked up into azure blue eyes.

"Harry." Melody whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**huge thanks to everyone that's following this story. This chapter very nearly didn't make it...i broke my laptop screen so I've had to hook my 40" tv to it...so strange seeing my writing in big letters lol.**

**warning...m/m slash. Implied rape.**

**no beta...so the odd mistake might get through sorry.**

Harry sprang from the chair ready to call for someone to help, Melody shook her head and with a shaking hand she indicated for him to sit back beside her.

"I need to get…" she shook her head vigorously and she grunted, her hand touching her throat and grimacing as she swallowed audibly, "Water?" Harry offered. He poured crisp cool water and held the cup to her dry lips, she took a small sip and smiled.

Harry asked if she felt ok and after a moment she gave him a tentative nod, he looked to check the bandage at her throat for any signs of new blood flow. Her blues eyes watching him and he felt like she was appraising him, he gave a nervous smile.

"Ok, nod for yes or shake for no…ok?" her eyes were amused but she nodded once, "Do you want me to call anyone?" a shake for no, "Are you in pain?" she paused for a second as if assessing her catalogue of injuries, she shook her head but reached to her throat, "So no pain anywhere but your throat?" she smiled at his understanding and nodded.

"Harry." Her voice rasped and he shook his head for her to stop not wanting her to be in more pain from her torn neck.

"It's ok…don't talk," he offered another sip and watched her relax into the pillow supporting her head, the bruises on her face harsh in the dawning light, "Why?" she frowned at the question ,"Why did you risk your life?"

"Snake." She whispered.

"You risked your life to kill Nagini!" she didn't seem shocked by his outburst but he felt intense frustration at her act. "You nearly died…again!" this time she arched an eyebrow at his words, "Yes I know who you are."

Harry stood up pacing back and forth by Melody's makeshift bed, her blue eyes watching him with a soft air of patience as he muttered about her recklessness.

"Why do I keep seeing your memories?" her eyes widened at the revelation and for the first time she seemed uncomfortable, Harry touched the pendent against his chest, "I don't understand this connection between us."

"I.." she moaned and Harry was immediately by her side, "Harry…" her voice fading as her eyelids began to droop, "Your father …" the rest of the words unfinished as unconsciousness claimed the auror. Harry's heart pounded as his mind filled the gaps with wilder and wilder ideas.

_Your father….was Melody's father? ..Her lover? ..A deatheater?...my father was what?_

Harry sat with his head in his hands and tried to calm his thundering heart, the silence in the room feeling oppressive and stifling. The clock ticking was the only sound as he watched his unconscious godmother.

"Harry," Draco's soft voice pulled him from his musings and Harry realised he had been thinking for over three hours, "You ok?"

"Yeah, she woke up for a few minutes," Draco asked if she had seen anything, Harry didn't feel like talking about what had transpired between them, "No, she had some water and passed out."

"Go and get some sleep before everyone starts getting up." Harry looked into his stormy grey eyes and pulled the blond into his arms.

"I love you." Harry whispered and devoured Draco's mouth in a steamy kiss, both of them panting when they broke apart.

"Love you too." Draco replied and grabbed Harry by the collar continuing the kiss, their tongues duelling hotly. Harry found himself pressed against the kitchen door and the kiss intensified, Draco pressing kisses along his jawline.

"I want you," Draco muttered against Harry's throbbing pulse point he looked into Harry's dilated green eyes, "Let me have you." Harry looked at the sleeping form and cast a locking spell on the door.

Draco moaned at the whispered spell and nipped at Harry's kiss swollen bottom lip. His hands mapping Harry's body as they both scrambled to expose as much skin as possible without stripping completely. Harry whimpered as their hardened cocks brushed alongside each other.

"In me…please." Harry begged and Draco's breath caught.

The blond reached under Harry's thigh and in a surprising display of strength he hoisted Harry up. Harry reached down to push his trouser sown further, moaning as the head of Draco's shaft nudged his clenched entrance. Draco murmured the lubrication spell and Harry's cock spat pre-come at the sensation.

"I won't be able to hold you for too long." Draco's voice was disappointed and Harry smiled as the solution made itself clear to him.

"Use your wand on me," Harry arched his back and the tip of the blonds cock slid inside, he keened and gasped "Levitate me." Draco smiled broadly and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's moaning mouth.

"Wingardium leviosa." Draco whispered.

Harry felt his feet leave the ground and Draco's grabbed his hips to stop him from reaching the ceiling. They both giggled and Harry wrapped his fingers around the nape of the blonds' neck. He kissed his smiling grey eyed lover and the giggling stopped. Draco pumped his hips forward and his cock breached Harry's body. He stilled for a moment and Harry took shallow breaths as his body accepted him deep inside. Harry ran his fingers through the fine blond hair, he closed his eyes and his pulse raced at the feeling of being stretched to the point of pain.

"More." Harry pleaded and Draco readily complied, thrusting forward hard.

They kissed sloppily and swallowed the cries that threatened to erupt in the silent house. Harry took a second to look to check if Melody was still out. Harry felt satisfied that the woman was in no danger of waking to the sight of their lovemaking. Harry writhed, undulating his hips taking his lover deeper and his cock rubbed against the material of Draco's trousers, the friction bringing him closer to the edge. He could hear the desperation on Draco's soft moans and he knew that they were both close to edge of release. The blond reached up and grabbed Harry's shoulders, pulling him down to meet his thrusts. Every fibre of Harry's being ignited at the feeling of the hard length filling him so perfectly, his cock twitching and he knew that he was about to come untouched.

"Harry." Draco whimpered and Harry felt hot come coating his channel as the blond spilled inside him. The heat of his lover coming within him pushed Harry over the edge and his climax erupted copious amounts over both of them. Draco's breath was soft against his skin as he pressed kisses along his jaw and shoulder. Harry held the panting blond in his arms and yawned at the sudden sleepiness that threatened to overcome him, Draco laughed and cancelled the spell. Harry's legs lowered themselves to the floor and they silently redressed , ever vigilant for the sound of people waking in the house.

"Get some sleep love," Draco mouthed against Harry's yawning lips, "I'll call you down for breakfast in a couple of hours." Harry nodded sleepily and walked in a daydream to his room, passing Lucius on the way.

"Good morning Harry," the older blond offered with an amused smile, "I take it is Draco's duty now?" Harry gave him a tired nod.

"Did you talk to Snape?" his bone-weary body perking up briefly to hear the answer. Lucius' eyes became sad and he fought to meet Harry's gaze.

"He will not listen to reason," he shook his head sadly and tears brimmed, "I feel it in my bones Harry," he tipped his head to the kitchen where his unconscious lover lay, "We could be happy together…all three of us."

"Does she still love him?" Harry had first-hand experience of her feelings, the sting of betrayal at Snape's actions. Lucius pondered the question for a moment and Harry felt that the man could not answer, surprised by the determination in his voice that he was right.

"Yes…I sense it," his grey eyes looked to the ceiling as if imagining his dark eyed lover restless in the room above him, "It will not be easy…but I think this pain can be healed."

Harry watched Lucius as he walked towards the kitchen. The blonds shoulder slumped with worry and melancholia. His mind a jumble of thoughts and feelings at the predicament that was unravelling around them. His heart fully committed to doing what was right for the three involved, his gut telling him that maybe Lucius was correct in his assumptions. His head however could not grasp the idea of Melody forgiving everything so easily, there was a steely streak in the woman that he feared would harden her heart to the prospect. The image of Draco filled his head and his heart skipped with the happiness that washed over him, optimistic for the first time in his life that things were going to be ok in the end.

"Potter," the potion master drawled with his usual disdain and for once Harry could not muster up the energy to be annoyed by the snarky bastard merely nodding a greeting as he prepared to retreat to his room, "Is there any change in the patient?" Harry immediately felt irked at the bland enquiry.

"Melody…you know her name," he looked into those granite eyes and saw hurt, "She woke up for a couple of minutes but she passed out again," there was a flash of concern in Snape's eyes. "I think she's mostly sleeping now…you should speak to her." The concern gone in flash replaced with steel.

"I'm sure Ms Rhyme will be properly looked after by her legions of adoring fans."

"You arsehole." Harry sneered and the older man blanched at the heat in his voice.

"How dare…" Harry pushed the man into the wall by the stairs with a loud thump.

"Listen to me," Snape glared and went to push Harry back, "You love her…why are you being such a prick!"

"Do not presume to know me." Snape was clearly struggling to keep the volume down in his anger, Harry shook his head and took a step back from him.

"You have always been such a bastard," Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he spilled his inner feeling to the snarling man, "But I never thought you were a fucking coward." Harry turned and walked away, trying to hide that he was about to start hyperventilating. Shocked when he heard no response from the furious professor and he trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart, the stress of everything finally washing over him. He barely even found the energy to remove his clothes before collapsing into the darkness of slumber. His mind tumbled headlong into the ether of dreams and the landscape of nightmares.

**Sensations…heat…the scent of copper filling his nostrils.**

**Sounds…heavy breathing…the wet sound of falling water.**

**He opened his eyes and was assaulted by the sky coloured crimson and the moon dripping with blood. The sound of crying to his right made him turn, his heart leaping at the sight of a young nude blonde girl strapped down on a stone alter.**

_**Sacrifice **_

**As if the thought was said aloud men shrouded in darken cloaks appeared to circle the sobbing girl. A low chanting began and Harry caught some Latin sounding words but could not understand them. The chanting intensifying and the men still veiled in their black cloaks began to get louder, Harry covered his ears from the sound. The girls crying diminished under the volume of the chanting men, sparks of light washing over her and she screamed. A voice boomed loud over the men and silence…not a murmur filled the night. The voice came again, deeper this time and the men bowed, dropping to their knees. The girl struggled against her bonds and Harry could see blood bloom at her tearing wrists. Two of the men stood either side of the sobbing girl and pried her thighs apart, she writhed trying to break free of her captures. The chanting began again, faster and louder as if the men were in some frenzy. The voice came again and the girl opened her squeezed shut eyes and looked into the distance, her face a rictus of terror.**

"**Angeline." The voice echoed again.**

Harry woke up with a scream lodged in his throat and his mind scrambling to connect his thoughts.

_Angeline…I've heard that name?_

He was frightened to close his eyes and see the girl's terrified face, her blonde hair matted with sweat as she fought to break free.

_Young…blonde_

"Oh…oh," Harry fought to breath, "Melody's mother."


End file.
